


It Happened like a Firefly's Light

by Lady_Lina_Raspberry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Famous Harry, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Music, Non-Famous Louis, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Singer Harry, Smut, Songwriter Louis, niall is kind of an ass
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lina_Raspberry/pseuds/Lady_Lina_Raspberry
Summary: Лицо Гарри освещал лунный свет, и парень обнял Луи, который перекатывался с пятки на носок перед дверью своего дома, не зная, что ему сказать или как вообще себя вести. В свою очередь Гарри думал, что друзья так себя не ведут, двое людей, работающие вместе, этого не делают. Ему было все равно на мнение окружающих, но сейчас он не мог ничего сделать, поэтому он отпустил старшего парня и, не подумав, наклонился вперёд и прижался губами к его щеке, заставив Луи вздрогнуть, а потом мягко усмехнуться.— Спокойной ночи, Лу.И до того, как Луи смог что-то сказать или спросить, Гарри отвернулся от него и последовал к своей двери, так и не услышал тихого «Спокойной ночи, Хазза».ИлиГарри Стайлс. Его имя всем хорошо известно, его все любят. Но перед ним стоит невероятно сложная задача: выпустить третий альбом за месяц. И на помощь к нему приходит Луи. Он не знаменитый, что вы. Но он обещает написать для Гарри невероятные песни. Такие, что ни один его фанат или журналист не останется равнодушным.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Happened like a Firefly's Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256004) by [LHStylinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHStylinson/pseuds/LHStylinson). 



      Гарри убрал кудри с глаз и посмотрел на покрытый бумагами стол. Листы были испорчены его корявым почерком и бесполезными текстами.  
  
      — Найл, ты уже познакомился с тем парнем?  
  
       Хоран издал странный звук, похожий на хрюканье, когда посмотрел на свой телефон, прокручивая почту и составляя список вещей на вечер.  
  
      — Ещё нет, — пробормотал он, набрав номер владельца стадиона Уэмбли, с которым нужно было договориться о датах тура. — Но я слышал, что он потрясающий, настоящая восходящая звезда.  
  
      — Откуда тогда ты уверен, что он хорош? Просто это очень важно, альбом должен быть…  
  
      — Просто поверь мне. Я твой менеджер. Я всё знаю, — сказал Найл, махнув рукой на кудрявого парня и вновь уткнувшись в телефон, полностью игнорируя Гарри.  
  
      Стайлс вздохнул, покачал головой и вновь провёл пальцами по волнистым прядям. Он начал собирать бумаги на столе, думая о том, что ему нужно будет позже посмотреть на них, может, он написал хотя бы одну приличную песню. Но он очень в этом сомневался, потому что за всё это время он только портил листы стопками.  
  
      Гарри переводил взгляд от одной страницы к другой, понимая, что это всё было чистым дерьмом. Поэтому он смял бумаги, с досадой вздохнул и выбросил всё в корзину. Зато теперь его стол был чистым, а альбом, который ему нужно выпустить через месяц, так и не был записан. Кем бы ни был тот парень, которого нанял Найл, он должен быть волшебником, чтобы успеть помочь Гарри за такое короткое время.  
  
      Стайлсу пришлось ждать, когда Хоран закончит телефонный разговор, чтобы после поговорить с ним, поэтому в это время он занялся уборкой квартиры, чтобы незнакомец не подумал, что он свинья. В действительности он не был таким, просто сроки альбома горели, Гарри сходил с ума, а поэтому забыл обо всех домашних делах.  
  
      — Ладно, что ты сказал? — спросил блондин, убирая телефон от уха только для того, чтобы набрать сообщение.  
  
      Гарри закатил глаза, прекрасно понимая, что тот был занят, но им правда нужно было поговорить.  
  
      — Ты останешься со мной, когда он придёт?  
  
      — Нет, мне нужно вернуться в офис и подкорректировать даты твоего тура. Я хочу, чтобы ты дал два концерта в Мэдисон-Сквер-Гарден вместо одного, — сказал Найл, уходя в гостиную, чуть не ударившись о кофейный столик, потому что ни разу не оторвал взгляд от экрана мобильного.  
  
      — Конечно, Ни, зачем спрашивать, хочу я этого или нет, просто иди и делай то, что хочешь, не обращая на меня внимания и не учитывая мои желания, — произнёс Гарри, едва сдерживая эмоции, и продолжил мыть посуду, наводя порядок на кухне.  
  
      И только сейчас Найл наконец-то оторвался от смартфона и посмотрел на своего лучшего друга, заметив, как тот был расстроен.  
  
      — Мне жаль, — тихо сказал он, прикусив губу и направившись к младшему парню. — Меня тоже убивает этот крайний срок, особенно то, что гастроли должны начаться ровно через месяц после выхода альбома. Я сам схожу с ума, — напряжённо произнёс Найл.  
  
      Гарри глубоко вздохнул, не понимая, кто так сильно сжал сроки, но не сложно было догадаться, что инициатива исходила от звукозаписывающей компании. И если это действительно были они, то никто не станет его слушать.  
  
      Стайлс вытер мыльные влажные руки и собрался поговорить с Найлом, как увидел лучшего друга снова на телефоне. В этот самый момент зазвонил домофон.  
  
      Пробираясь из кухни в гостиную, Гарри подошёл к двери и нажал на кнопку, спросив:  
  
      — Кто?  
  
      — Эм, мистер Стайлс? Это Луи Томлинсон, мы должны были с вами встретиться.  
  
      Гарри нахмурил брови, понятия не имея, кто такой этот Томлинсон.  
  
      — Ты автор песен?  
  
      На другом конце повисла тишина, и Гарри начал переступать с одной ноги на другую, ожидая ответа.  
  
      — Да, — сказал тот. — Я говорил с мистером Хораном о сегодняшней встрече.  
  
      — Отлично, входи, — сказал Гарри и нажал на кнопку, попутно осматривая квартиру и пытаясь понять, что ещё ему нужно было убрать.  
  
      Он безумно нервничал, потому что человек, который должен был вот-вот появиться в его доме, был его последней надеждой, и, если у него ничего не получится, Гарри в буквальном смысле умрёт.  
  
      — Послушайте, это Гарри Стайлс! Не какой-то там парень из ближайшей забегаловки, который хочет стать известным. Он уже…  
  
      Гарри закатил глаза и попытался игнорировать кричащего менеджера в гостиной.  
  
      — Найл, парень пришёл, брось трубку, — шёпотом сказал он, чувствуя себя так, словно был матерью и отчитывал своего непослушного ребёнка.  
  
      Тот махнул на парня рукой, не прерывая серьёзного разговора.  
  
      Гарри вновь провёл пальцами по кудрям, уже собрался подойти к ирландцу и забрать у него телефон, как услышал стук в дверь.  
  
      Он оглянулся на блондина, пока шёл к двери, но тот ни на что не обращал внимания, кроме своего мобильного. Стайлс открыл дверь с надеждой, что, когда парень войдёт, его менеджер попытается вести себя прилично.  
  
      — Мистер Стайлс?  
  
      Гарри повернул голову к обладателю высокого и тонкого голоса, встретился с ярко-голубыми глазами и застыл.  
  
      — Привет, я Луи Томлинсон. Но можно просто Луи. Приятно познакомиться, — сказал парень, нервно улыбаясь и протягивая руку для пожатия.  
  
      Гарри открыл и закрыл рот, желая что-то сказать, но слова застряли в горле. Он осмотрел человека с ног до головы и каким-то образом сумел поднять руку и схватить ладонь Луи.  
  
      Она была намного меньше его собственной, почти полностью пряталась в ней и дрожала так же сильно, как и ладонь Гарри. Стайлс как будто был загипнотизирован, но кто-то прочистил горло и вывел его из этого маленького транса.  
  
      Он поднял глаза и увидел, что Луи ему тоже нервно улыбался, вокруг его глаз собрались морщинки, а, когда их взгляды пересеклись, щёки тронул яркий румянец.  
  
      Стайлс понял, что тряс руку парня уже довольно долго, поэтому неловко отстранился и почесал затылок, чувствуя, как горит его лицо.  
  
      — Прости, эм, я не представился, — смущённо сказал он. — Я Гарри Стайлс, но можешь просто… Хм, зови меня просто Гарри, это нормально.  
  
      Он хотел ударить себя за то, что казался таким глупым и нёс сплошную ерунду, но Луи, казалось, было всё равно, поскольку он просто прикусил нижнюю губу и попытался не засмеяться.  
  
      И только потом Гарри заметил, что Луи неуютно переминался с ноги на ногу, поправляя сумку на плече и разглядывая свои ботинки, чего-то ожидая.  
  
      — Ох, прости. Конечно, проходи, — сказал он, чувствуя себя ещё большим глупцом, заставляя шатена стоять в проходе.  
  
      Но Луи только вновь рассмеялся, кивнул и прошёл мимо Гарри в квартиру.  
  
      Стайлс всё ещё стоял в коридоре, глубоко вдыхая и выдыхая, приводя мысли в порядок. Луи пришёл сюда работать, он здесь для того, чтобы помочь ему закончить альбом, который даже на четверть не готов. Парень должен был думать о своей карьере и их совместном деле, а не любоваться новым знакомым.  
  
      — Да, кстати, можешь оставить свои вещи в гостиной, если хочешь, — сказал Гарри, указав на диван, и заметил, что Найл так и не закончил разговор.  
  
      Но Луи не решался зайти дальше, потому что тоже видел и слышал рассерженного блондина.  
  
      Гарри разочарованно поводил рукой перед его лицом, пробормотал Томлинсону извинения и был решительно настроен остановить менеджера. Он выхватил у него телефон, и только тогда Хоран, казалось, открыл глаза. Но прежде, чем Гарри вернул ему трубку, Стайлс сказал:  
  
      — Найл, это Луи Томлинсон, автор песен. Постарайся быть немного вежливее, — он указал на парня в гостиной, увидев, как тот нервно помахал блондину рукой и улыбнулся. Гарри готов был поклясться, что никогда не видел более милого и симпатичного молодого человека, чем Луи, который не мог перестать кусать губы, чтобы сдержать улыбку.  
  
      — Здравствуй, я Найл Хоран, менеджер Гарри, — представился Найл и пожал руку парню. — Я слышал о тебе много хороших вещей, так что я уверен, что только ты сможешь нам помочь, — сказал он и кивнул Гарри, который просто стоял и открыто любовался Луи.  
  
      — Приятель, — начал блондин, осторожно потрепав лучшего друга по щеке, заставляя его отвести взгляд от Луи. — Заканчивай свои влюблённые взгляды, вам нужно работать, — ответил он, заставив Гарри покраснеть, а Луи — зажать себе рот рукой, приглушив смех.  
  
      Стайлс прочистил горло и быстро отвернулся от Томлинсона, когда увидел, что тот смотрел на него, пытаясь вновь скрыть свою улыбку. Певец уже готовился себя оправдывать, но Найл помахал им рукой и закатил глаза, вновь взглянув на свой мобильный телефон.  
  
      — Я позвоню вам позже, надеюсь, за сегодня вы хоть что-то сделаете, — крикнул он, прижав гаджет к уху и выйдя из квартиры.  
  
      Гарри смотрел, как его лучший друг уходил, и то открывал, то закрывал рот, но посмотрел на Луи и застенчиво ему улыбнулся.  
  
      — Мне очень жаль, — произнёс он, пальцами теребя край футболки и глядя в пол, молясь, чтобы изо рта не вылетело что-нибудь глупое.  
  
      — Всё в порядке, — улыбнулся Луи и направился к дивану, чтобы оставить на нём свою сумку.  
  
      Гарри уже открыл рот, чтобы поспорить с ним, потому что Найл и правда мог быть немного вежливее. Но Стайлс не смог, потому что смотрел, как плавно качались бёдра Луи, когда тот шёл. Как чёрные джинсы обтягивали ноги, как свободная белая футболка немного задралась, когда шатен наклонился над сиденьем. Парень выпрямился, поправил съехавшую шапочку и только потом посмотрел на Гарри, улыбнувшись, когда вновь поймал кудрявого за тем, что тот неотрывно наблюдал за ним.  
  
      И Стайлсу пришлось быстро отвести взгляд и прочистить горло, вдруг неожиданно обнаружив, что его обувь оказалась самой интересной вещью в комнате.  
  
      — Обычно Найл намного дружелюбнее, честно, — сказал он, возвращаясь к тому, что хотел сказать до того, как его поймали. — Мы просто не ожидали и…  
  
      — Я же сказал, что всё хорошо, — ответил Луи, покачав головой, и принялся искать в сумке бумагу и ручку.  
  
      — Точно, — пробормотал Гарри себе под нос. — Так, хм, тебе что-нибудь принести? Может, чай или воду? У меня есть печенье, которое я вчера испёк, если хочешь.  
  
      Луи оторвал взгляд от своей сумки и в который раз улыбнулся Гарри, когда тот наконец-то поднял глаза.  
  
      — Ты правда такой, как о тебе говорят? — тихо спросил он.  
  
      Гарри открыл и закрыл рот, не совсем понимая, что тот имел в виду.  
  
      — Прости, что?  
  
      — Ну, журналисты, — просто пожал Луи плечами. — Гарри Стайлс — мальчик, которого все хотят.  
  
      Певец посмотрел на него и увидел, что тот многозначно заиграл бровями, смеясь с собственных слов. И Гарри солгал бы, если бы сказал, что не помнил заголовков статей о себе, вышедших на прошлой неделе. Но теперь он знал, что Луи думал о нём. Скорее всего, Томлинсон случайно наткнулся на информацию, но от одной мысли, что Луи пытался узнать о нём больше, живот приятно скручивало.  
  
      — Не уверен, что правильно понял тебя, — отозвался Гарри, после чего Луи угукнул и покачал головой.  
  
      — Я не уверен, что ты такая уж большая поп-звезда.  
  
      Губы Гарри вытянулись в маленькую улыбку, когда Томлинсон подмигнул ему, передразнив, но Стайлс вовремя вспомнил, что парень пришёл сюда не просто так.  
  
      — Может, ты хочешь оглядеться вокруг до того, как мы начнём работу? — спросил он, хлопнув в ладоши и дёрнув бровями. — Я могу показать тебе музыкальную студию, ванную комнату и всё такое…  
  
      Луи кивнул на это предложение и оставил бумаги с ручкой на журнальном столике, последовав за ним из гостиной в длинный коридор.  
  
      Гарри указал на туалет, на комнату для гостей напротив. Он даже провёл Луи мимо своей комнаты, которая была чуть дальше по коридору, и её дверь, к счастью, была закрыта, так что Луи бы никогда не увидел беспорядка.  
  
      — Твой дом ещё хорошо сохранился, — сказал Луи, следуя за Гарри и рассматривая фотографии в рамках, которые висели на стене. Ему сразу стало понятно, что практически все люди, изображённые на них, были семьёй Гарри, потому что были похожи друг на друга. — Намного чище, чем у любого двадцатилетнего человека, которого я знаю.  
  
      Стайлс повернулся, испугавшись, что Томлинсон, возможно, понял, что на самом деле у него всегда бардак.  
  
      — Сколько тебе?  
  
      — Двадцать два.  
  
      Гарри нахмурился и кивнул: он практически угадал его возраст, хотя Луи выглядел старше двадцати пяти. Он был одет как среднестатистический подросток и имел мальчишескую улыбку, которая заставляла колени Гарри дрожать, но Стайлс думал, что это всё было из-за бороды, которая делала Луи старше и мужественнее.  
  
      — Хорошо, а это моя музыкальная студия, — сказал Гарри, открыв последнюю дверь в коридоре. — Раньше это были две отдельные комнаты, но, когда я переехал, мы снесли стену, поставили звукоизоляцию, и получилось это.  
  
      Он счастливо улыбнулся, волнительно входя в студию. Ему нравилось иметь профессиональную технику и оборудование прямо у себя дома вместе с музыкальными инструментами, чтобы, когда ночью к нему придёт вдохновение для песен, ему не пришлось ждать утра. Но он уже давно ничего не записывал, именно поэтому Луи здесь.  
  
      — И ты на всём этом играешь?  
  
      Гарри поднял глаза и увидел, что Томлинсон прикоснулся к гитарам, которые висели на стене, а потом двинулся рассматривать фортепиано, стоявшее посреди комнаты.  
  
      — Да, но только дома, — ответил он, любуясь тем, как Луи сел за музыкальный инструмент и осторожно пробежался пальцами по клавишам из слоновой кости. — А в турах со мной ездят ещё около пяти музыкантов.  
  
      Парень кивнул и улыбнулся, устроился удобнее на стуле и поставил правую ногу на педаль фортепиано.  
  
      — У тебя здесь и правда настоящая профессиональная студия, — тихо сказал он. — Не удивлюсь, если за этой стеклянной панелью в соседней комнате у тебя стоит компьютер и звуковая аппаратура.  
  
      Гарри смущённо пожал плечами, но всё равно кивнул и облокотился на крышку инструмента, смотря на изящные кисти рук Луи. — А ты на чём играешь?  
  
      Луи неожиданно рассмеялся и прикусил губу, но Гарри заметил на его щеках лёгкий розовый румянец.  
  
      — Неужели твой менеджер ничего тебе обо мне не рассказал?  
  
      — Эм, нет?  
  
      — Отлично, — пробормотал Томлинсон, наклонив голову и посмотрев на свои руки, которые всё также покоились на фортепиано.  
  
      Гарри нахмурился, не понимая, что должен был такого о нём знать.  
  
      — Ты же умеешь играть на музыкальных инструментах, верно? Ну, ты же уже для кого-то писал песни, кроме меня.  
  
      — Да, да, конечно, умею, — сказал Луи, кивнув, но не осмеливался поднять головы. — Но я… Я никогда не писал стихи для кого-нибудь. На самом деле, около двух недель назад я только закончил университет.  
  
      Гарри замер, когда услышал это. Он убьёт Найла. Несмотря на то, как прекрасно выглядел этот парень, это не отменяло того факта, что он должен был закончить альбом за месяц, и Луи просто был обязан помочь ему его записать.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты раньше писал песни… — простонал Гарри, спрятав лицо в руках, ещё больше нервничая и переживая.  
  
      — Конечно, я писал стихи, — начал защищать себя Луи, не желая быть уволенным. — Я учился в Оксфорде на факультете музыкальной композиции и…  
  
      — Это всё круто, но у меня не классическая музыка, — заметил Гарри.  
  
      — А кто сказал, что я пишу классику? — спросил Луи и нервно повёл бровями.  
  
      Гарри хотел убиться головой о стену. Всё должно было произойти не так. Ему нужен был кто-то, кто понимал в этой индустрии и знал, что нужно делать.  
  
      — На чём ты играешь? Что умеешь?  
  
      — У меня классическое образование фортепиано и скрипки, — спокойно сказал Луи. — Но я могу сыграть на любом инструменте, который ты дашь мне в руки. Барабаны, например, или гитара, бас, виолончель — всё. Я могу всё.  
  
      Это вселило в Гарри немного надежды, но он всё равно не до конца понимал, умел ли парень вообще писать песни, не говоря уже об определённом жанре.  
  
      — Ладно, сыграй мне что-нибудь из того, что ты написал.  
  
      Луи на мгновение застыл и посмотрел на Гарри, но, когда младший парень кивнул ему на фортепиано, он поджал губы и потёр ладони, прежде чем положил руки на нужные клавиши _ **1**_.  
  
      Стайлс внимательно смотрел на него, и в повисшей между ними тишине раздалась первая нота, а пальцы полетели, запястья плавно задвигались, показывая то, что умели.  
  
      Мелодия становилась ясной и чёткой, более уверенной, и Луи глубоко вздохнул, чтобы начать петь. Гарри никак не ожидал услышать старшего парня.  
  
      Первые строки были хороши. Это был именно тот жанр музыки, с которым работал Стайлс, и то, что ему нужно было написать. Лирика была гипнотизирующей, парень смог буквально представить себе то, о чём пел Луи. Она была серьёзной, но в то же время достаточно лёгкой, чтобы можно было понять заложенный в неё смысл, основной посыл.  
  
      Но больше всего Гарри поразила история. Рассказ о паре, которая была так счастлива, так влюблена, но, возможно, у одного из этих людей были более сильные чувства, чем у второго.  
  
      И, наблюдая за игрой парня, за тем, как его пальцы скользили по клавишам, слушая его голос, который слегка дрожал от волнения, пока он пел, Гарри словно был на месте одного из них. Того, кто больше всех страдал. Он не хотел этого говорить, но именно такие чувства должна вызывать песня. И она написана Луи.  
  
      Томлинсон закончил и тихо выдохнул, медленно убрал руки от клавиш, аккуратно положив их на колени.  
  
      — Я понял, ты не хочешь со мной работать, так что мне лу…  
  
      — Нет, нет! — быстро пролепетал Гарри. — Пожалуйста, останься. Это было… Я имею в виду, что… Я просто… Я не ожидал.  
  
      Стайлс почесал затылок. Он понимал, что мог бы сказать что-то получше, но, услышав песню, написанную Луи, не мог просто так отпустить его. И, к счастью, Томлинсон впервые за долгое время посмотрел младшему в глаза и кивнул, пытаясь сдержать улыбку.  
  
      — Прошу прощения за то, что сказал тебе раньше, — пробормотал Гарри, проведя пальцами по кудрям. — Я осудил тебя раньше, чем узнал, на что ты способен, и это было неправильно с моей стороны. Ты действительно талантлив, хотя я слышал всего одну песню. Боюсь представить, что ты ещё скрываешь от меня.  
  
      Если это было возможно, то казалось, словно Луи улыбнулся ещё сильнее, и в уголках его глаз образовались морщинки, и Гарри понял, что с каждым разом улыбка парня нравилась ему всё больше и больше.  
  
      — Я слышал, что ты тоже многое умеешь, — тихо сказал Луи, слегка рассмеявшись, и посмотрел на свои руки.  
  
      Гарри поджал губы, пытаясь скрыть улыбку, чувствуя, как горит всё его лицо.  
  
      — Так что это была за тональность? Соль мажор?  
  
      — Хороший слух, но нет. Хотя ты был близок, — ответил Луи и осмелился поднять взгляд, чтобы заметить пунцовые щёки Гарри. — Хочешь, расскажу подробнее?  
  
      Гарри был немного сбит с толку его предложением, но кивнул и сел рядом. Несмотря на то, что места на сиденье было достаточно для того, чтобы сесть им вдвоём свободно, они всё равно соприкасались ногами, и Стайлс нисколько не возражал. И казалось, что Луи тоже не был против, потому что сам покраснел до кончиков ушей.  
  
      — Значит, это правда, что ты просто… Ну…  
  
      — Всё хорошо? — поинтересовался Гарри, нахмурив брови, когда услышал, как начал заикался Луи.  
  
      — А? Да, нормально, — быстро кивнул тот и глубоко вздохнул, вновь поднимая руки над фортепиано. — Просто, когда я впервые написал её, всегда играл на бас-гитаре на фа и соль или ля и си, но их нужно смешать, а я не могу одновременно играть, потому что моя левая рука идёт точно по нотам, а правая…  
  
      — Ты ужасно объясняешь, — тихо произнёс Гарри, и Луи смутился. — Но, думаю, я понял, о чём ты. Я начну играть, а ты останови меня, если я что-то сделаю не так.  
  
      Луи убрал руки и кивнул, застенчиво почесав затылок.  
  
      Гарри приготовился, вспоминая аккорды, которые совсем недавно играл ему старший парень, и пытаясь собрать их вместе. Но он даже не успел начать, как Луи уже остановил его.  
  
      — Попробуй здесь, — сказал он, положив его руку на нужное место.  
  
      Гарри с трудом сглотнул, глядя на свои ладони, но Луи их так и не переместил.  
  
      — Держи их так: тебе будет легче погрузиться в мелодию, — тихо произнёс Томлинсон и нежно накрыл его руки своими.  
  
      Гарри позволял Луи вести себя, заворожённо смотря на то, как небольшие ладони Томлинсона управляли им, и поднял взгляд, заметив, что и парень смотрел на него в ответ.  
  
      — Прости, — затараторил Луи и дёрнулся. — Хм, попробуй так, будет звучать лучше.  
  
      Гарри прикусил губу, когда Луи всё-таки убрал свои руки, и всё ещё чувствовал оставшуюся от них мягкость и теплоту на своей коже. Но он закрыл глаза, представив перед собой клавиши, и продолжил играть, время от времени чувствуя прикосновения Луи. И, когда он смотрел на старшего парня, был благодарен за то, что он не один пытался скрыть улыбку.  
  
 _~*~*~_  
      — Ладно, Хазза, мне нравится слушать о том, как ты весь день играл с Луи на фортепиано, но скажи мне, вы ещё хоть что-нибудь сделали? Если мне не изменяет память, вы должны были работать над новыми песнями. Вы же что-то написали?  
  
      Гарри сжал нижнюю губу между пальцами и едва слышно пробормотал:  
  
      — Ну, не совсем.  
  
      — Гарри! Что значит «не совсем»? Я плачу этому парню для того, чтобы он помог завершить альбом! Что ты, чёрт возьми, делал вчера весь вечер?!  
  
      — Ну, сначала он сыграл мне свою песню на фортепиано, а потом, не знаю, разговаривали? — сказал Гарри, прозвучав вопросительно, и по тяжёлому дыханию Найла понял, что тот закатил глаза на другом конце телефона. — Точнее, он показывал мне некоторые аккорды на гитаре, и, Найл, ты должен это услышать! Ты знал, что этот парень профессионально играет чуть ли не на всех музыкальных инструментах, и…  
  
      — Гарри, — остановил его Найл, определённо разочарованно проведя рукой по лицу. — Я знаю, к чему ты клонишь, и тебе нужно это прекратить.  
  
      Гарри замер, перестав ходить кругами по комнате, и прикусил губу, боясь представить, что думал о нём его лучший друг.  
  
      — О чём ты?  
  
      — Не строй из себя дурачка, ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чём я. У тебя есть небольшая привязанность к нему, это нормально, но не позволяй своим чувствам мешать работе, — твёрдо сказал Найл. — Сначала дело, потом всё остальное. Тем более ты не знаешь, гей он или нет.  
  
      Гарри молчал, прекрасно понимая, что друг прав. Это их работа, они наняли Луи.  
  
      — Хорошо, я понял. Думаю, сегодня я покажу свои наработки, может, у нас получится что-то с этим сделать, — тихо сказал он.  
  
      — Вот это другое дело.  
  
      Они ещё немного поговорили, и Хоран повесил трубку.  
  
      Стайлс знал, что ему нужно собрать все свои дерьмовые заметки и наконец-то начать писать альбом. У него уже было около пяти песен, но только в грубом черновом варианте. Это означало, что ему нужно ещё семь стихов, а потом всё это записать в течение месяца.  
  
      Гарри просто нужно вдохновение, что-то, что сможет обратить его внимание на себя. Но единственное, что смогло привлечь его, — это стук в дверь.  
  
      — Заходи, — достаточно громко сказал он, прежде чем спрятать лицо в ладонях.  
  
      — Привет! — радостно воскликнул Луи, когда открыл дверь квартиры. — Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил он, увидев парня.  
  
      — Пойдём, — сказал Гарри и, не дождавшись ответа, двинулся к выходу.  
  
      Луи открыл рот, но ничего не сказал, кивнул и последовал за ним на лестничную площадку. Только спускаясь вниз на лифте, Томлинсон посмотрел на Стайлса и мягко толкнул его локтем в бок.  
  
      — Ты уверен, что с тобой всё в порядке? — спросил он и, когда Гарри кивнул, прикусил губу, не веря. — Куда мы идём?  
  
      — На обед, — ответил Гарри и, когда двери перед ним открылись, вышел.  
  
      И снова Луи был поражён, но всё равно следовал за ним.  
  
      — Прямо сейчас?  
  
      — Да, если ты не против, — ответил Гарри, выйдя на улицу и решая, куда им пойти поесть.  
  
      — Нет, я только за… Но разве люди не узнают тебя?  
  
      Стайлс посмотрел на Луи, увидев, как его густая чёлка падала ему на глаза, и старший парень смахнул её в сторону.  
  
      — Ты удивишься, но люди больше сосредоточены на себе и своих делах, и они практически не замечают никого вокруг, — сказал он.  
  
      Луи улыбнулся и кивнул, идя рядом с Гарри.  
  
      — Хотя бы возьми это, — сказал он и достал из рюкзака солнцезащитные очки.  
  
      — Они тебе не нужны? — нахмурившись, спросил Гарри, но всё же нерешительно взял их.  
  
      Луи закатил глаза и указал на свою кепку, и почему-то только сейчас Гарри заметил, что тот надел не свою шапочку, а бейсболку с надписью «Луивилль».  
  
      — Только не говори мне, что ты надел её только потому, что на ней твоё имя.  
  
      Луи с застенчивой улыбкой пожал плечами, в то время как Гарри примерил солнцезащитные очки и осторожно взял его за руку, потянув через оживлённую улицу Лондона.  
  
      — Ух, а я ведь думал, что ты порядочный парень, — дразнил его Гарри, когда они оказались на другой стороне дороги, и он отпустил руку Луи.  
  
      — Прекрати! Ты просто завидуешь, потому что нет такой же, но с надписью «Гарривилль». Не убивай во мне звезду.  
  
      Стайлс оглянулся и увидел, что Томлинсон лучезарно улыбался ему, и он уже больше не мог смотреть старшему парню в глаза.  
  
      Ресторан был недалеко от его дома, поэтому для них двоих это была относительно быстрая прогулка. Луи иногда приходилось тянуть Гарри за руку или держаться за его футболку, чтобы не отстать и не потеряться в толпе. И всякий раз, когда он это делал, парень посылал ему милую улыбку через плечо, только заставляя Луи хмуриться и крепче держаться. И это подталкивало Гарри откидывать голову назад и смеяться, как бы случайно убегать вперёд и наблюдать, сможет ли тот догнать его.  
  
      — Гарри! — застонал Луи, проталкиваясь между людьми и пытаясь не упустить из виду кудрявого парня.  
  
      — Что такое? Крошка Луи не может идти со мной в ногу? — дразнился Гарри, глядя на него через плечо, замечая, как Томлинсон буквально бежал за ним.  
  
      — Я даже не знаю, куда мы идём. Ты не имеешь права так со мной поступать! — жаловался Луи, продолжая бежать вдоль улицы.  
  
      Гарри знал, что люди смотрели на них, пока они торопились по тротуару, но ему было слишком весело, чтобы перестать это делать.  
  
      — Тогда не отставай! — крикнул он ему через плечо, как через секунду почувствовал сильный удар по спине, потому что Луи его всё-таки догнал.  
  
      Гарри завопил, и несколько человек нахмурились и накричали на них, сказав, чтобы те смотрели, куда идут, но это всё равно не мешало Томлинсону держаться за спину младшего парня.  
  
      — Вот ты приставучий! — громко смеясь, сказал Стайлс. — Мы уже пришли.  
  
      Луи ему ничего не ответил, вместо этого щёлкнул Гарри по носу и задорно ухмыльнулся, входя внутрь ресторана.  
  
      Парень лишь на секунду задержался, улыбнулся про себя и пару раз глубоко вздохнул, как кое-что вспомнил. Он ведь вышел на улицу для того, чтобы найти вдохновение, а не дурачиться, гуляя с Луи. Поэтому он взял себя в руки и вошёл следом, но увидел, что Луи уже сидел за столом и рассматривал меню.  
  
      — Почему мы сел так далеко от других? — спросил Гарри, расположившись напротив.  
  
      — Я просто подумал, что ты вряд ли захочешь, чтобы люди входили, узнавали тебя и всё такое… Кажется, ты уже как-то говорил, что не любишь фотографироваться и всё в таком духе, хотя я не уверен.  
  
      Гарри оторвал взгляд от своего меню и увидел, что Луи кусал губы, словно ждал, что его поступок одобрят.  
  
      — Это очень мило с твоей стороны, спасибо, — сказал он и подарил старшему парню лёгкую улыбку.  
  
      Луи кивнул и вновь стал читать названия блюд.  
  
      — Тебе и твоему жирафу лучше убраться отсюда.  
  
      Стайлс нахмурился, сразу не сообразив, что вытянул ноги под столом, пока не почувствовал, что Луи осторожно толкает его назад.  
  
      — Прости, — смущённо пробормотал он, и, когда уже собрался убирать ноги, Луи осторожно остановил его лодыжкой, удерживая на месте.  
  
      И, когда Гарри поднял взгляд, чтобы встретиться с Луи, старший парень просто подарил ему одну из своих очаровательных улыбок и посмотрел на свои руки, и только тогда Стайлс увидел на его щеках яркий румянец.  
  
      — Ох, хм, знаешь, когда мы вернёмся домой, нам нужно будет взяться за дело, — сказал он, почесав затылок и пытаясь вспомнить, о чём просил его Найл. Это же всего лишь работа, не больше.  
  
      — Хорошо, конечно, — сказал Луи и кивнул самому себе. — У тебя уже есть что-то, или мы начнём с нуля?  
  
      — У меня пять незавершённых песен. Я примерно представляю, как они должны звучать, но пока текст плохо ложится на мелодию.  
  
      — Это по моей части, — сказал Луи сквозь тихий смех.  
  
      Гарри начал говорить о своём согласии, но прежде, чем он смог продолжить, к их столу подошла официантка, которая даже не спросила, выбрали ли они то, что хотят выпить или съесть, потому что узнала человека перед собой.  
  
      — Гарри Стайлс…  
  
      — Кто? Где? — спросил он, оглядывая небольшое помещение ресторана, тем самым заставляя Луи закатить глаза и махнуть на него рукой. — Всего лишь шутка. Как дела?  
  
      — Х-хорошо, да, всё хорошо, — пытаясь собраться, сказала девушка. — Простите, вы уже готовы сделать заказ?  
  
      — Я буду холодный чай и сэндвич со свининой, овощами, сыром и соусом барбекю.  
  
      Гарри подождал, пока официантка запишет заказ Луи, и ответил ей:  
  
      — А мне только воду и летний салат, — он слегка улыбнулся.  
  
      — Ты что, вегетарианец? — фыркнул Луи.  
  
      — Мне просто нравятся овощи, — спокойно ответил Гарри, чувствуя, как расплылись в улыбке его губы.  
  
      — Да, но ты почти не ешь мясо. Хотя подожди! — Луи щёлкнул пальцами, словно что-то придумал. — Жирафы! Они едят одни листья и траву, я понял! Ты вытянул вперёд свои длиннющие ноги и заказал себе салат, — дразнился он, потянув Гарри за лодыжку ещё ближе к себе.  
  
      Официантка сконфуженно смотрела на них двоих, ничего не понимая, но не могла пропустить того факта, что они улыбались друг другу, как идиоты.  
  
      — Ладно, тогда я буду то же самое, что и он, — сказал Гарри, отдав девушке своё меню, и, когда он посмотрел на Луи, готов был поклясться, что никогда не видел ничего более глупого, чем победную ухмылку старшего парня.  
  
      — Хороший мальчик, — пробормотал Луи, когда она ушла с их заказами.  
  
      Гарри закатил глаза, не понимая, почему он всё-таки изменил своё мнение, но ответная реакция Луи на это определённо стоила того.  
  
      Они долго сидели и ничего не говорили. И в этот момент Гарри рассматривал Луи. Он заметил татуировки _ **2**_  на его загорелой коже, одной из которых был большой скрипичный ключ, покрывающий весь бицепс. Ещё один такой же, но уже перевёрнутый, и басовый соединились в форме сердца на запястье. Предплечьем было усеяно случайными изображениями. Единственной цветной картинкой был мультипликационный Человек-паук, летящий на своей паутине, и Гарри не мог не улыбнуться. Были и другие, такие как схематическая фигурка человечка на скейтборде и просто случайные вещи, которые, безусловно, были важны для Луи. И Гарри солгал бы, если бы сказал, что все они не делают парня привлекательнее. У него самого были татуировки, но только на Луи они смотрелись лучше, чем на любом другом человеке. Вчера старший парень был в футболке, но сегодня он надел майку, оголяющую большую часть его тела, и Стайлс был пленён открывшимся перед ним видом.  
  
      — О, я придумал!  
  
      Он отвёл взгляд от рук Луи и увидел, как тот пригладил свои волосы и вновь надел кепку.  
  
      — Не знаю, понравилось тебе или нет, но ты можешь взять песню, которую я показывал тебе вчера, — сказал Луи, не отрывая взгляда от того, как теребил края майки.  
  
      — Что? Нет, я не могу, она твоя, — сказал Гарри, покачав головой.  
  
      — А мне что с ней тогда делать? — рассмеялся Луи. — Я серьёзно, если она тебе понравилась, я отдаю её тебе.  
  
      Гарри прикусил губу, сомневаясь в своём выборе, пока Луи не подтолкнул его ногу своей. Эта песня действительно была ему близка, и её не нужно было сочинять.  
  
      — Хорошо, спасибо. Когда мы вернёмся домой, то сразу же её запишем.  
  
      Луи радостно улыбнулся, и в это же время перед ними поставили их сэндвичи и напитки.  
  
      И почти сразу же Томлинсон принялся есть, заставив Стайлса закатить глаза и взяться за своё блюдо. Но потом Гарри задумался. Песня Луи была написана о ком-то, за ней стояла реальная история. И, возможно, если Гарри найдёт правильный подход, старший парень расскажет ему об этом.  
  
      — Знаешь, мне кое-что интересно, но тебе не обязательно отвечать на это, если не хочешь, но всё же, о ком эта песня? Та, что ты показал мне, — тихо спросил он.  
  
      Он смотрел, как Луи медленно поднял взгляд от своего сэндвича и сглотнул, вытер рот салфеткой и уставился на поверхность стола, словно это была самая интересная вещь в этом помещении.  
  
      — Эм, ладно, я… Когда-то давно я встречался с одним парнем, — едва слышно начал Луи, и Гарри стал более заинтересован в этой истории, потому что теперь он наверняка знал, что Луи не был натуралом. — Я был привязан к нему больше, чем он ко мне, — признался он, покачав головой и прикусив губу, смотря на свои колени. — Я написал её после одной из наших ссор, но мы, как обычно, притворились, что ничего не произошло. Я не хочу вдаваться в подробности, но в итоге я расстался с ним и ушёл. Мне было больно, потому что я постоянно возвращался к нему и наступал на одни и те же грабли.  
  
      Гарри поджал губы, не желая ещё больше расстраивать старшего парня. Но вскоре Луи вновь стал прежним, как будто ничего не произошло, и продолжил есть. И Стайлс последовал его примеру, не упустив того факта, что на всё оставшееся время между ними разразилось молчание, и Томлинсон деликатно скрестил ноги под своим стулом.  
  
      Тишина исчезла только после того, как они оба доели, потому что к ним подошла официантка, забрала пустые тарелки и выставила чек.  
  
      Гарри настоял на том, чтобы оплатить счёт, потому что Луи не знал, что они пойдут обедать, да и это нисколько не отразилось бы на его бюджете. После этого девушка приняла деньги и ушла, и Гарри, осмелившись посмотреть на Луи, громко рассмеялся.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — У тебя немного… — Стайлс указал на его подбородок, где была капелька соуса барбекю.  
  
      Луи сразу же вытер рот, но пропустил немного, и Гарри даже не успел подумать, как взял салфетку и потянулся через весь стол. Он осторожно прикоснулся к лицу Луи, прижался ладонью к его щеке и сам вытер ему подбородок.  
  
      В тот момент, как Гарри понял, что он только что сделал, Луи это тоже осознал, и они оба залились ярким пунцовым румянцем. Но Стайлс руки не убрал, только смотрел на старшего парня, увидев, как тот затаил дыхание и нервно сглотнул, и в этот самый момент кто-то прочистил горло, из-за чего ему пришлось быстрее молнии одёрнуть руку.  
  
      — Вот, мистер Стайлс.  
  
      Гарри поднял взгляд и увидел, что официантка принесла ему карточку и чек, он забрал это и убрал в кошелёк.  
  
      — Пойдём, Лу?  
  
      Он не мог не назвать его таким милым прозвищем, но Луи не казался смущённым этим, а просто кивнул и встал со своего места.  
  
      Но перед самым их уходом официантка вежливо попросила с ним сфотографироваться, и Гарри с удовольствием согласился. Томлинсон взял телефон девушки и сделал несколько кадров.  
  
      Она поблагодарила его, и Гарри подарил ей ещё одну улыбку, ранее приобняв Луи за талию, и после повёл его к выходу. На улице они были поражены тёплым июньским воздухом и непрекращающимися вспышками камер.  
  
      Луи застыл на месте, а Гарри сразу же надел солнцезащитные очки, которые дал ему Луи. Он не понимал, откуда папарацци узнали, что он здесь; возможно, официантка написала об этом в твиттере, но он очень хотел вернуться домой так, чтобы это дело никак не коснулось Луи.  
  
      — Отлично, у вас есть наши фотографии, спасибо, — сказал Гарри, кивнув им и крепко сжав руку Луи, заставив того двигаться за ним. — Пойдём, — пробормотал он ему на ухо и кивнул.  
  
      И, к счастью, журналисты не последовали за ними до самой квартиры. Томлинсон, как и прежде, держал его за руку, и на этот раз Стайлс не дразнил его тем, что он мог потеряться в толпе. Вместо этого он иногда заботливо оборачивался к нему и поглаживал нежную кожу его небольшой ладони пальцем, чтобы тот не отставал.  
  
      Когда они оказались дома, Луи начал разговор прежде, чем Гарри мог вообще ему что-нибудь сказать.  
  
      — Так, не хочешь показать мне свои предыдущие наработки?  
  
      — Ох, точно, конечно, — ответил Гарри и повёл Томлинсона в студию.  
  
      Только когда они вошли в комнату, младший парень вспомнил, что единственной причиной, по которой он хотел выйти на улицу, было найти вдохновение, чтобы увидеть что-то интересное и списать об этом. Но он был сосредоточен на чём-то другом, скорее, на кое-каком определённом человеке, и совсем не думал о стихах.  
  
      — Откуда?  
  
      Гарри поднял взгляд и увидел, как Луи указывал на новую барабанную установку рядом с фортепиано и улыбался. Стайлс медленно подошёл к музыкальному инструменту перед микрофоном и стал перебирать листы с лирикой.  
  
      — Я… Хм… Я заказал её вчера после твоего ухода, — тихо признался он. — Ты же сказал, что играешь, вот я и подумал, что мы могли бы иногда записывать партии барабанов, фортепиано или гитары. Это может быть полезно.  
  
      — Знаешь, приятель, а ты довольно сообразителен.  
  
      Гарри прикусил губу, когда увидел, как восхищённо любовался новым инструментом Луи, а потом сел за него. И по его реакции Гарри понял, что это была более чем разумная покупка.  
  
      — Чёрт, просто… Спасибо, Гарри, правда. Это невероятно! — тихо сказал Луи, покачав головой, словно не веря во всё это.  
  
      Гарри кивнул и слегка улыбнулся, взяв одну из своих электрических гитар и встав рядом с микрофоном.  
  
      — Так, текст песни есть, мелодия тоже, но мне не хватает звучания бас-гитары, барабанов и, возможно, фортепиано.  
  
      — Ну, с этим я тебе помогу, — смеясь, сказал Луи, покручивая между пальцев одну из барабанных палочек. — Тогда ты просто покажи, что у тебя есть, я послушаю и придумаю, как это доработать, а потом мы вместе сыграем и решим, оставлять или нет.  
  
      Гарри вскинул бровями, потому что предложение Луи ему действительно нравилось. Он кивнул старшему парню, удобнее взялся за гитару и начал петь текст, записанный у него на листе.  
  
      Это была одна из его любимых песен, лучшая из тех, что он писал за последнее время. В ней было больше смысла, чем в любой другой, и он впервые играл её для кого-то, из-за чего сильно нервничал.  
  
      Луи внимательно его слушал, мысленно помечая себе, как именно хотел её сыграть. Поэтому, когда Гарри закончил, он сидел ровно и был готов показать всё, что придумал.  
  
      — Кстати, это было действительно очень хорошо. Ты её для кого-то написал?  
  
      Гарри поднял голову, встретившись взглядом со старшим парнем, и кивнул.  
  
      — Она для моей сёстры, — с тёплой улыбкой признался он.  
  
      Луи засиял ещё ярче, когда услышал это, и повернулся к барабанам. Гарри воспринял это как сигнал того, что ему нужно начать играть.  
  
      Его пальцы двигались вдоль грифа, зажали струны и были готовы отыграть первые ноты, рот приоткрылся и собрался было петь, как Стайлс услышал Луи. Чёткие удары деревянных палочек по поверхности барабана и тарелок добавляли песне немного жизни. И Гарри продолжал петь и играть, и не мог не влюбиться в это новое звучание _ **3**_.  
  
      Лёгкая игра Луи отлично сочеталась с мелодией и лирикой, словно он делал это уже миллион раз. Стайлс увидел, как старший парень закрыл глаза, и ему не нужно было видеть инструмент, чтобы чётко делать свою работу. К середине песни Луи стал более раскован. Он добавил звучание большого барабана и малого, тарелок, и теперь это звучало куда лучше, чем Гарри вообще мог себе представить. Дальше в заметках следовало хоровое пение, и Гарри перевёл взгляд с гитары на Луи, стал с интересом наблюдать за Томлинсоном.  
  
      Он видел, как старший парень становился всё раскованнее и громче, чтобы сыграть именно так, как им было нужно. Его мышцы напрягались при каждом движении, нога нажимала на педаль для бас-барабана, а запястья двигались быстро, чтобы создать ритм, который был ему так нужен. Только глядя на Луи, который играл, как зачарованный, Гарри чувствовал себя важным для этой песни, и в нём вновь проснулась жажда к творчеству.  
  
      Гарри вкладывал в неё всего себя без остатка и, вновь посмотрев на Луи, поймал на себе заинтересованный взгляд его голубых глаз. Он не прятал его, не отворачивался, вместо этого он придвинулся к своему микрофону, который был установлен рядом с барабанами, и запел вместе с Гарри партию хора, и, если это было возможно, песня стала звучать ещё лучше и гармоничнее.  
  
      Они оба неотрывно смотрели друг на друга, Луи кивал головой в такт ритму, и мелодия подхватила его счастливую улыбку, заразив ею и Гарри.  
  
      Стайлс прикрыл глаза, из-под опущенных ресниц наблюдая за старшим парнем, за тем, как сгибались его руки, как двигалась верхняя часть тела, когда он играл, заставляя песню звучать всё лучше и лучше, и они ни на секунду не разорвали зрительного контакта. Он знал, что выглядел как полный идиот, который пел в микрофон и улыбался, как сумасшедший, но Луи выглядел точно так же, вокально поддерживая младшего парня.  
  
      В конце была только партия Гарри на гитаре, спокойное и нежное затишье, которое как открыло композицию, так её и завершило.  
  
      Единственное, что было слышно в звукозаписывающей студии после того, как Гарри закончил играть, это тяжёлое дыхание Томлинсона. Но Стайлс был так поражён произошедшим, что не знал, что ему следовало сказать.  
  
      — Знаешь, если тебе не понравилось, у меня есть дру…  
  
      — Что? — Гарри от удивления широко раскрыл глаза. — Ты издеваешься? Это было прекрасно! Как ты… То есть, я имел в виду, как ты это придумал?  
  
      Луи покраснел и застенчиво засмеялся, пожимая плечами.  
  
      — Мне просто нравятся барабаны, — честно признался он. — Это мой любимый инструмент.  
  
      Гарри почувствовал, как от удивления у него приоткрылся рот, когда он смотрел на старшего парня. Он не мог придумать такое здесь и сейчас. Эти ритмы, вокал — нет, не мог, он готов был даже спорить.  
  
      — Я ещё хочу добавить басовую партию, мне кажется, она сделает звучание ещё более интересным. Послушаешь? — Луи уже встал, чтобы взять бас-гитару.  
  
      И Гарри не остановил его. Вместо этого он наблюдал, как Луи перебросил ремень через плечо, подключил инструмент к усилителю и провёл медиатором по струнам.  
  
 _~* ~ *~_  
      — Ну-ка, расскажи мне, что ты сегодня делал?  
  
      Гарри выскочил из кухни, когда услышал, как в квартиру вошёл Найл, и Луи выглянул у него из-за спины, интересуясь, кто пришёл.  
  
      — Мы полностью записали три песни из пяти, которые я написал, — с широкой улыбкой гордо признался Стайлс, и Луи в такт ему кивнул.  
  
      Найл же с недоверием поднял брови.  
  
      — Ты? И записал сегодня целых три песни?  
  
      — Хочешь послушать?  
  
      Хоран открыл и закрыл рот, а потом кивнул, следуя в студию, чтобы убедиться, что друг его не обманывал.  
  
      — Как они называются? — крикнул он из комнаты.  
  
      — Nothing More _ **4**_ , Hold Back the River, и Best Fake Smile _ **5**_ , — громко ответил ему Гарри.  
  
      — Тут ещё что-то есть.  
  
      — О, это Луи написал. Он сказал, что я могу добавить это в альбом, поэтому мы записали и это тоже.  
  
      Гарри несколько секунд ждал ответа от ирландца, но после минутного молчания понял, что его менеджер всё-таки слушал песни.  
  
      — Надеюсь, ему понравится, — вернувшись на кухню, сказал Луи и прикусил губу. — А если нет, мы перезапишем их? Или вообще уберём?  
  
      Гарри нахмурился, наблюдая за тем, как Луи забрался на край столешницы и стал осторожно качать ногами в разные стороны.  
  
      — Ни за что! Они нравятся мне и тебе, и мне всё равно, что он скажет — мы ничего не изменим, — решительно сказал он, подойдя к плите и помешав соус, который почти закипел.  
  
      Услышав это, Луи попытался подавить улыбку, наклонил голову и кивнул.  
  
      — Знаешь, все эти песни, что ты написал… Они такие прекрасные, — заикаясь, признался он, и Гарри с удивлённо поднятыми бровями посмотрел на него. — Я имею в виду… Ты словно хочешь, чтобы мир был лучше, а люди любили друг друга и относились ко всем одинаково, и это… Это очень мило.  
  
      Гарри не смог сдержать улыбки, которая расплылась на его лице, и он начал смеяться и качать головой.  
  
      — Заткнись! Я вообще-то пытаюсь тебя похвалить! — наигранно обидевшись, пробормотал Луи. — Просто скажи спасибо.  
  
      — Спасибо, Луи, — ответил Гарри, не прекращая смеяться, и проверил еду на плите. Однако боковым зрением он уловил хитрый взгляд старшего парня и почувствовал, как тот щёлкнул ему по уху. — Уберись, — сказал он, схватив его руку за запястье. — Хотя лучше попробуй это и скажи, нужно ли ещё что-то добавить.  
  
      Луи радостно выпрямился, приготовившись попробовать то, что так старательно готовил Гарри. Но, когда кудрявый парень подошёл к нему, устроился между его бёдрами и протянул заранее остуженную деревянную ложку с соусом, Томлинсон замер.  
  
      Гарри вопросительно вскинул брови, ещё ближе подошёл к нему и свободную руку осторожно положил рядом на стол, в паре сантиметров от ноги, молчаливо прося попробовать то, что он ему предлагал.  
  
      Луи внимательно смотрел на него, не шевелясь, и медленно открыл рот, съедая соус.  
  
      — Ну что? Нужно что-то добавить? — тихо спросил он, прислонившись к старшему парню и чувствуя, как его ноги прижимаются к покрывшейся мурашками коже Луи.  
  
      Томлинсон покачал головой, всё ещё не сводя с Гарри глаз, и Стайлс подумал, как было бы просто наклониться к нему прямо сейчас. Как легко положить руку ему на бедро и сжать его, потянуться вперёд и почувствовать, без сомнения, мягкие узкие губы. Но между ними не могло быть ничего, кроме работы, да и знал он Луи всего два дня. Как бы ему ни хотелось, он не мог этого сделать.  
  
      — Ребята, это было так… Ох! Боже, простите!..  
  
      Гарри резко подпрыгнул, отойдя от широко расставленных бёдер Луи, и оба выглядели словно олени, которых ослепил свет фар. Стайлс почувствовал, как его щёки начали полыхать, и он попытался посмотреть на Томлинсона, который выглядел сейчас точно так же.  
  
      — Я просто хотел сказать, что звучит потрясающе, — тихо сказал Найл, чувствуя себя неловко. — Вы правда очень круты, парни. Фортепиано, барабаны, вокал Луи и твой. Завораживающе и очень атмосферно.  
  
      Старший парень кивнул и сглотнул, наконец осмелившись посмотреть на Найла.  
  
      — Хм, да, спасибо, — мягко поблагодарил он.  
  
      — Ты правда на всём этом играл? — спросил Найл, подошёл к плите и украл парочку макарон из кастрюли. — Когда я искал человека, способного помочь Гарри, мне рекомендовали тебя многие люди, чаще всего это были преподаватели музыки. Они говорили, что ты великолепен, даже Хазза назвал тебя Богом, когда речь зашла о музыке.  
  
      — Да, а Гарри играл на гитаре и, естественно, пел, — сказал Луи и покрылся лёгким румянцем, когда украдкой взглянул на кудрявого парня.  
  
      — Отлично, отлично! — радостно воскликнул Найл. — Я счастлив, что вы, мальчики, не флиртовали весь день, а действительно занимались делом, — дразнился он, заставив их обоих повернуться друг к другу, быстро отвести взгляд и, если это вообще было возможно, стать ещё краснее. — Кстати, Гарри, я знаю, у тебя осталось ещё две песни, одну из них вы не записали. Я нашёл её часть на компьютере. Когда мы её завершим?  
  
      — После обеда, — сказал Гарри, достав из шкафа три чашки. — Луи отвечал за партию фортепиано, но в конце мы захотели добавить чего-то интересного, поэтому записали ещё и барабаны. После еды мы продолжим.  
  
      — Да, мои друзья помогут нам с одной песней, — подхватил Луи, принимая тарелку с пастой, которую подал ему Стайлс. — Они принесут мою виолончель. Кстати, Лиам играет на скрипке, а Зейн, как и я, — на барабанах. Мы подумали, что сделаем последнюю песню Гарри немного оркестровой.  
  
      Найл смотрел на парня перед ним и, не в силах сдержать себя, обхватил его лицо ладонями, оставив на его щеках небрежные поцелуи.  
  
      — Ты же мой мальчик! Ты определённо должен надолго задержаться здесь, — сказал он, снова целуя испуганного Луи в щёку.  
  
      — Эх! Отойди от него, — крикнул Гарри и оттащил своего лучшего друга от Луи. — Лучше возьми это, — пробормотал он и чуть ли не толкнул Найлу в руки тарелку.  
  
      — Смотрю, кто-то ревнует? — достаточно громко и хитро спросил Найл, чтобы Гарри его услышал. И он сделал это, поэтому Хорану нужно было как можно скорее убраться от младшего парня, чтобы не получить от него хороший подзатыльник.  
  
      Когда Найл выбежал из комнаты, Стайлс поднял глаза и увидел, как Луи пытался скрыть свою улыбку тем, что сосредоточенно поглощал пищу, но даже так она не исчезала с его взгляда.  
  
      — Ешьте быстрее! Я хочу услышать часть Луи с барабанами, которую вы должны записать.  
  
      Гарри закатил глаза, услышав крики Найла из гостиной, и сел на столешницу рядом с Луи. Кому вообще нужны столы и стулья? Кухонный гарнитур был отличным местом для еды.  
  
      — Не знал, что ты умеешь готовить, — сказал Томлинсон, пережёвывая пасту.  
  
      — Да я просто человек-талант, — подмигнул младший парень, заставив его фыркнуть и покачать головой. — Ничего. Ты просто не ходил ко мне на ужин.  
  
      — А я могу.  
  
      При этом Гарри улыбнулся и осторожно толкнул Луи в бок.  
  
      — Ты правда придёшь?  
  
      — Знаешь, по-моему, ты хотел этого с самого начала, — хитро ответил Луи и подарил ему одну из своих очаровательных крошечных улыбок.  
  
      Стайлс уже собрался возразить, как Найл прервал их.  
  
      — Я из другой комнаты чувствую, как ты флиртуешь! Заткнись, наконец, и ешь, потом будешь планировать своё свидание!  
  
      Вот и всё. Это заставило Гарри покраснеть сильнее, чем когда-либо, отвернуть своё лицо от звонко хохочущего Луи.  
  
      — Потом помоем, пойдём лучше сразу всё запишем, — сказал ему Луи, спрыгнув со стола и положив тарелку в раковину.  
  
      Гарри последовал его примеру, отправил последние кусочки еды в рот и крикнул Найлу идти за ними в студию.  
  
      — Так, мы записали всё, кроме барабанов, и Луи ещё поможет мне с вокалом, — начал Гарри, когда они вошли в комнату, и он поставил один микрофон себе, а второй — сидевшему за ударной установкой Томлинсону.  
  
      — Понял, а я останусь за компьютером, надену наушники и буду всё записывать, — с полным ртом еды сказал Найл и отправился к звукозаписывающей аппаратуре.  
  
      — А он с характером, — рассмеялся Луи, покачав головой и надев наушники.  
  
      Гарри согласно кивнул, вставив в уши свои.  
  
      — Ты его плохо знаешь, — пробормотал он.  
  
      — Ладно, мальчики, это Тurn to Stone _ **6**_ , — сказал Найл за стеклом, подав им сигналы.  
  
      Через пару секунд они услышали мелодию, которую записали чуть ранее: фортепиано и их гармонично сочетающиеся голоса. Но теперь уже Гарри записывал сам текст.  
  
      Он чувствовал, как Луи наблюдал за ним, когда он пел в микрофон, точно так же, как и во время записи других песен. Точно так же, как в те разы, когда он нервничал и неосознанно смотрел на старшего парня, замечая его ответный взгляд и ободряющую улыбку, и от волнения не оставалось ни следа.  
  
      Когда они дошли до громкой части песни, Гарри не сводил глаз с Луи. Ему было интересно, что тот для этого придумал, потому что парень сказал, что сделает это эмоционально, и он не преувеличивал.  
  
      В течение доли секунды в его наушниках было тихо, как после раздался бум барабанов, заставив песню наполниться невероятно мощной энергией.  
  
      Руки Луи летали, брови сосредоточенно дёргались, когда он не только играл, но и пел в микрофон, и каждая последующая нота была лучше предыдущей. Гарри был слишком очарован тем, что наблюдал за ним, и вовремя вспомнил, что ему нужно собраться и закончить песню. Уже после всего он увидел, как безумно улыбался Луи, и как сверкали его глаза, но уже через мгновение в комнату ворвался Найл.  
  
      — Матерь Божья, ты?!. — почти кричал он. — Как, чёрт возьми, ты это делаешь? Ты просто… Просто… Бам! Бумт-с! И твоё лицо!..  
  
      Луи громко рассмеялся, покрутив барабанную палочку между пальцев и пожав плечами.  
  
      — Гарри хотел сделать её живой, и я помог ему, — просто сказал он.  
  
      — Он мой, — сказал Найл. — Прости, Хазза, но теперь он принадлежит мне.  
  
      — Ради Бога, Найл, — пробормотал Гарри, потирая рукой лицо.  
  
      — А когда придут твои друзья? — спросил Хоран, игнорируя реплики кудрявого парня. — Если они хотя бы наполовину такие же крутые, как ты, и вы сыграете вместе… Это будет чертовски крутой альбом!  
  
      — Они прибудут с минуты на минуту, — сказал Луи, всё ещё смеясь. — Вам, наверное, будет сложно в это поверить, но Зейн научил меня играть на барабанах, а Лиам в настоящее время играет в Лондонском филармоническом оркестре, поэтому они больше чем просто хороши.  
  
      Челюсть блондина от удивления отвисла, когда он это услышал, и менеджер мысленно спрашивал себя, где этот парень был всю его жизнь.  
  
      — Я могу тебя ещё раз поцеловать?  
  
      — Нет, — твёрдо и решительно вмешался Гарри, глядя на ирландца.  
  
      — Успокойся, я понял, ты хочешь его…  
  
      — Найл! — прошипел Стайлс.  
  
      Хоран закатил глаза и сказал им двоим, что будет ждать друзей Луи в гостиной, после чего оставил их одних. И, когда Стайлс обратил свой взгляд на Луи, желая узнать, неудобно ли ему, или он, возможно, унижен этим, он был, скорее, приятно удивлён, потому что старший парень густо покраснел, подмигнул ему и вернулся к барабанной установке.  
  
      — Мне очень жаль, — тихо сказал Гарри. — Половина из того, что он говорит, дерьмо и…  
  
      — О, так ты не хочешь меня? — приподнял брови Луи.  
  
      Гарри замер и едва смог открыть рот, чтобы хоть что-то произнести в своё оправдание, но Томлинсон только громко рассмеялся и покачал головой.  
  
      — Да я же шучу, приятель, — ответил он, пряча красное лицо в ладонях, не в силах смотреть на озадаченное лицо Гарри.  
  
      Стайлс прочистил горло и нервно прыснул, пытаясь сместить всё на шутку.  
  
      — Да, точно, конечно.  
  
      И, к счастью, в эту же минуту кто-то вошёл к ним в студию, чтобы отвести внимание от сбитого с толку смущением Гарри.  
  
      — Луи!  
  
      Гарри наблюдал, как Томлинсон резко дёрнул головой в сторону двери и широко улыбнулся, а потом сорвался с места и угодил в объятия темноволосого парня.  
  
      — Эй, чувак, осторожнее! Раздавишь же.  
  
      — Прости, прости, — сквозь смех сказал Луи и забрал виолончель из рук друга. — Зейн, это Гарри. Гарри, это Зейн, — представил он их друг другу.  
  
      — Ничего себе, знаменитый Гарри Стайлс, — прошептал Зейн, протянув младшему парню руку. — Но, знаешь, Луи покруче тебя будет, ахах! Ты просто должен его услышать. На самом деле, я и представить себе не мог, что однажды буду стоять в окружении сразу двух звёзд!  
  
      Гарри почувствовал, как полыхали его щёки, когда он сжал руку Малика, и рассмеялся, когда Луи легко и в шутливой форме ударил того по затылку дорогим инструментом.  
  
      — Луи, мы только заменили струны, осторожно!  
  
      Кудрявый увидел, как в студию вошёл ещё один человек, немного шире и крупнее Зейна. Он подумал, что это, возможно, и был Лиам, потому что тот держал футляр для скрипки.  
  
      — Привет, для меня большая честь познакомиться с тобой. Я Лиам, — представился парень и тоже протянул ему руку.  
  
      — Мне тоже, — ответил Гарри, сжав его ладонь и широко улыбнувшись. — Никогда не общался с людьми из Лондонского филармонического оркестра. Жду не дождусь, когда вы сыграете нам.  
  
      — Но ты же уже слышал, как играет Луи, правда? — поинтересовался Лиам, нахмурив брови.  
  
      Гарри немного смутился.  
  
      — Ты тоже там играешь?  
  
      Он видел, как Луи сжался и начал переводить взгляд с него на Лиама и обратно, прежде чем беззвучно открыл рот, не зная, что сказать.  
  
      — Его пригласили, — начал за него Пейн. — Но он отказался, сказав, что это всё не для него, — ответил он, закатив глаза, и достал из футляра скрипку.  
  
      И вновь Стайлс задался вопросом, сколько всего вещей о себе Луи ему не рассказал. Сначала он никогда ни для кого не писал, потом его пригласили в филармонический оркестр, но он отказался.  
  
      Но Гарри на него не злился, теперь он был ещё больше им впечатлён и, возможно, заинтересован, чем раньше.  
  
      — Просто Луи слишком хорош для того, кто играет Моцарта, — вмешался Малик, покачал головой и сел за барабанную установку.  
  
      — Спасибо, Зейн, — пробормотал Лиам, пытаясь перекричать громкий и заразительный смех Луи.  
  
      — Ладно, давайте работать, собрались, — сказал Томлинсон, подарив брюнету лёгкий подзатыльник, и сел на стул, притянув к себе виолончель.  
  
      Гарри наблюдал, как эти трое общались между собой, и это было больше похоже на разговоры школьников на детской площадке. Ему вдруг стало интересно, что будет, если к ним добавить ещё и Найла, но, к счастью, Хоран сидел за аппаратурой, готовый в любой момент начать запись.  
  
      — Эй, ребята, вам включить музыку или ещё что-то? Я просто не знаю, что нужно вам для работы, я не подумал об этом, — застенчиво спросил Гарри, почёсывая затылок.  
  
      — Всё нормально, Луи нам уже рассказал, — ответил Лиам, улыбнувшись ему, и сыграл на скрипке несколько нот, убеждаясь, что она настроена.  
  
      Гарри поднял брови и посмотрел на Луи, поймав его за тем, как тот улыбался, прикасаясь к виолончели. И именно поэтому он ничего ему не сказал. Вместо этого он взял свою электрогитару, включил её и удостоверился, что у каждого человека в комнате был работающий микрофон. Только после этого все надели наушники.  
  
      Луи уже записал свою партию на фортепиано, поэтому, когда Найл поставил её, они всё услышали нежные звуки клавишных ** _7_**  и мягкие удары, издаваемые Зейном точно в такт.  
  
      Как и всегда, Гарри ловил на себе взгляды и улыбку Луи, пока пел и играл на гитаре. В этот момент начал шатен.  
  
      Стайлс наблюдал, как двигался старший парень. Его тонкие запястья плавно водили смычком вдоль грифа инструмента, высвобождая при каждом движении красивый звук.  
  
      Но прежде, чем Стайлс всё это осознал, они уже играли совместно: Зейн  
 — интенсивно, а Луи и Лиам — быстро и мелодично.  
  
      Эти парни знали своё дело. Как и для Луи, это не было для них проблемой, словно они всю жизнь играли эту мелодию.  
  
      Они наслаждались этим, но, когда дело дошло до бриджа _ **8**_ , они все были сосредоточены на том, что делали.  
  
      Гарри не отводил взгляда от грифа с ладами _ **9**_ , перебирая пальцами струны, Луи практически в экстазе водил смычком в разные стороны, а Зейн и Лиам так же, как и все, улыбались друг другу, словно это было лучшим временем в их жизни.  
  
      И, когда Найл сказал им, что запись окончена, они глубоко вздохнули.  
  
      — Господи, это было потрясающе! — признался Малик, не в силах сдержать счастливой улыбки. — Конечно, это твоя песня, но как тебе? Понравилось?  
  
      Гарри посмотрел на Зейна, а потом перевёл взгляд на Лиама и Луи, которые тоже с нетерпением ждали его одобрения.  
  
      — Парни, чёрт возьми, это просто великолепно!  
  
      Если это было возможно, то улыбка Зейна стала ещё шире, когда он повернулся к Лиаму и крепко обнял его, заставив Гарри расхохотаться.  
  
      Он увидел, как Луи хмыкнул, отложил виолончель и подошёл к нему.  
  
      — А ты вновь превзошёл самого себя, — сказал ему Стайлс, когда старший парень оказался достаточно близко к нему.  
  
      Луи пожал плечами и собрался ещё что-то сказать, как пара рук, захвативших их обоих в свой плен, заставила его сжаться.  
  
      — Люблю тебя! Люблю вас обоих чертовски сильно! — кричал Найл им в уши. — А вы! — сказал он, отпустив Гарри и Луи и обратившись к Зейну и Лиаму. — Вы самые прекрасные люди, которых я никогда в жизни не хочу бросать, — признался он, обнимая теперь их и целуя по очереди в щёки.  
  
      Стайлс и Томлинсон смеялись, наблюдая, как Хоран счастливо повис на них. И только сейчас Гарри понял, что то, что они собрались сейчас здесь все вместе, было заслугой одного Найла.  
  
      — Значит, его просто распирает от любви, когда он не нервничает, — заметил Луи, наблюдая за своими лучшими друзьями и менеджером, не пытаясь отойти от Гарри ни на шаг.  
  
      — В какой-то степени да, — выдохнул Стайлс и издал подобие смешка, не отрывая взгляда от старшего парня.  
  
      — Мы сегодня хорошо поработали, правда? — спросил Луи, мягко улыбаясь ему. — Ты даже держал свои бушующие гормоны под контролем и работал, не пытаясь со мной флиртовать.  
  
      Гарри замер, услышав шутку Луи, и был уверен, что предательски покраснел, вновь превращаясь в лужицу.  
  
      — Эй, любовнички, разошлись, — Найл, естественно, не мог не добить его окончательно. — Клянусь, когда я пришёл, они вели себя точно так же. Бог знает, как им удалось поработать. Точнее, я даже думать не хочу, чем они тут занимались, пока меня не было.  
  
      Гарри мечтал его убить. Теперь точно. Утром Найла Джеймса Хорана найдут мёртвым где-нибудь в подворотне.  
  
      — Расслабься, поп-звезда, — смеясь, сказал ему Луи, видя, как испепелял Найла взглядом Гарри. — Всё нормально, — уже тише добавил он, подняв руку и нежно погладив зеленоглазого. — Думаю, нам с парнями лучше пойти. Найл определённо хочет о чём-то с тобой поговорить.  
  
      Стайлс посмотрел на него, не желая, чтобы он уходил, но было уже поздно.  
  
      Он подарил старшему парню напряжённую улыбку, кивнул ему и помог упаковать виолончель и всё, что тот принёс с собой. Но вместо этого Луи решил оставить инструмент на случай, если он понадобится для записи других песен, и Гарри не возражал.  
  
      Он проводил парней до двери; Найл решил остаться под предлогом того, что им надо поговорить, и младший парень заранее знал, о чём именно.  
  
      Он поблагодарил Зейна и Лиама за то, что те приехали, и сказал, что будет рад снова встретиться с ними, необязательно только по работе, на что все согласились, ещё раз помахали ему и направились по лестничной площадке к лифту.  
  
      — Значит, увидимся завтра? — спокойно спросил Луи, остановившись у двери и обернувшись, смотря Гарри прямо в глаза.  
  
      — Да, до завтра, — согласился тот одним кивком и широко и искренне улыбнулся.  
  
      Томлинсон кивнул ему в ответ и поправил ремень рюкзака, задравший лямку майки, прикусил губу и стал переступать с одной ноги на другую, как будто о чём-то думал или чего-то ждал.  
  
      Гарри не был уверен, что именно заставило его это сделать, но до того, как он смог себя остановить, он уже обнял Луи за шею и притянул к своей груди. И, к счастью, через долю секунду старший парень поднял руки и обнял Стайлса за талию так крепко, что тот не мог дышать.  
  
      Он никогда не был так счастлив в чьих-то руках, и, если это было возможно, все эмоции и чувства в нём обострились и натянулись, когда он ощутил, как Луи улыбнулся ему в плечо.  
  
      — Пока, поп-звезда, — тихо сказал шатен, отстранившись, и подмигнул ему.  
  
      Гарри пытался скрыть улыбку, кусая при этом губы, наблюдая, как Луи отошёл от него и направился к лифтам, глупо улыбаясь.  
  
      — Пока, Луи.  
  
      Он наблюдал за ним до тех пор, пока тот полностью не скрылся в тени лестничной площадки и не уехал вниз, затем Гарри вернулся в квартиру и встретился с довольно и коварно ухмыляющимся ирландским засранцем.  
  
      — Что? — беззаботно поинтересовался Стайлс.  
  
      — Он тебе нравится. И это не просто временная симпатия.  
  
      — Не понимаю, о чём ты.  
  
      — Гарри, пожалуйста, я знаю тебя с пятнадцати лет и могу точно определить, когда тебе кто-то симпатичен, — сказал Найл, следуя за молодым парнем на кухню. Тот не мог просто так легко сбежать от разговора.  
  
      — Найл, он мне не нравится.  
  
      — Да, точно, потому что ты влюбился в него. Ошибочка вышла, извини, — дразнился он, заставив Гарри закатить глаза, пока тот загружал посудомоечную машину.  
  
      — Он мне не нравится… или всё-таки нравится. Отстань!  
  
      — Приятель, я видел твои влюблённые глаза этим вечером. Ты с интересом рассматривал его и постоянно краснел, как подросток, когда он подходил к тебе.  
  
      — Я краснел потому, что ты, как всегда, нёс какое-то смешное дерьмо.  
  
      — Знаешь, это не плохо, что ты к нему неравнодушен. Он милый. Я имею в виду, если бы я тоже был геем, то непременно бы запал на него.  
  
      Гарри вновь закатил глаза, когда ополаскивал посуду в раковине и после складывал её в машину, желая, наконец, закончить со всем этим и лечь спать.  
  
      — Разве не ты мне говорил, что это всего лишь работа?  
  
      — Да, но только потому, что ты ни черта не делал. Но если вам комфортно друг с другом, то так даже лучше.  
  
      Гарри замер и прекратил дела, прислонился к столешнице, не веря своим ушам.  
  
      Он и так уже всё рассказал Джемме. Он позвонил сестре в первый день знакомства с Луи: как только парень вышел из его квартиры, он тут же побежал за своим телефоном. Гарри щебетал о сонграйтере с голубыми глазами, который был талантливее всех людей, которых он когда-либо знал. Вместе с этим он хотел поделиться с ней тем, что тот был довольно тихим, но часто шутил и дразнился. Но больше всего ему хотелось говорить об их многозначных взглядах друг другу. Он знал, что где-то через час Джемма была готова его убить, но всё равно рассказывал и рассказывал, пока сестра не повесила трубку. Но даже тогда счастливая улыбка не сошла с его лица.  
  
      — Хорошо, допустим, он мне всё-таки нравится, — едва прошептал он.  
  
      — Что? Повтори, я тебя не расслышал, — дразнился Найл. — Расслабься, я просто удивлён, что ты пытался скрыть это от меня.  
  
      — Ты большая задница, Хоран, — цыкнул Гарри.  
  
      — Но ты всё равно меня любишь, — улыбнулся Найл и подушечкой пальца прикоснулся к его ямочкам на щеках. — Но почему именно он? Что в нём такого особенного? Неужели всё дело в голубых глазах, в которых ты безвозвратно утонул?  
  
      Гарри попытался заглушить смех, приложив ко рту ладонь, и покачал головой. Вот почему он так любил Найла. Да, тот много работал и иногда говорил полнейшую чушь, но это делало его особенным.  
  
      — Я не знаю, просто… он милый, смешной и вроде как… постоянно шутит надо мной, и я отвечаю ему тем же, и это, даже не знаю, весело, — сказал он, чувствуя, как жар распространялся от шеи к щекам при воспоминании о старшем парне. — Иногда он спокоен, сосредоточен, когда дело касается музыки, и всегда выполняет свои обещания, — признался он. — А ещё он сводит меня с ума. И, да, он чертовски горяч, глупо это скрывать.  
  
      Найл громко рассмеялся, кивнув в знак согласия.  
  
      Гарри хихикнул, прикусил губу, и ему стало проще от того, что он смог, наконец, признать, что Луи ему действительно нравился.  
  
      — Но, думаю, главная причина того, что он мне не безразличен, состоит в том, что он относится ко мне как к нормальному человеку. Не как к знаменитому Гарри Стайлсу… А просто как к Гарри.  
  
      Найл мягко улыбнулся своему лучшему другу и похлопал его по спине, зная, как тому тяжело найти кого-то, кто будет относиться к нему как к человеку, а не как к поп-звезде.  
  
      — Но я… Найл, я не знаю, что мне делать, — простонал Стайлс, спрятав лицо в ладонях.  
  
      — Дружище, у меня всего один совет для тебя, — сказал Хоран, привлекая внимание младшего парня. — Подружись с ним.


	2. Chapter 2

      — Что тебя вдохновляет?  
  
      — Человек-паук.  
  
      Гарри нахмурился и, опустив голову вниз, увидел, что Луи лицом прижался к подушке дивана, на котором они лежали вдвоём.  
  
      — Я серьёзно, Лу.  
  
      — И я серьёзно, — пробормотал он прямо в ткань.  
  
      Гарри, простонав, откинулся назад и коснулся головой мягкой обивки.  
  
      Прошла неделя с тех пор, как они в последний раз что-то записали, тогда ещё Зейн и Лиам помогли им. Теперь же у них не было ни малейшего представления о том, что писать, и это было чуть ли не основной их проблемой. Вдобавок ко всему, они безумно уставали, часто спорили, а квартира Гарри превратилась в настоящий бардак.  
  
      Повсюду лежали бумаги, пустые контейнеры из-под еды скопились на столах, тумбочках и подлокотниках, а волосы Гарри были заколоты по меньшей мере тремя ручками.  
  
      Парни были предоставлены самим себе на прошлой неделе в течение нескольких дней, тогда им не обязательно было работать, и этим они сделали себе только хуже. В среду, например, Луи принёс водяные пистолеты, и они устроили бои.  
  
      Но каждый раз, когда Гарри пытался поймать вдохновение, то думал только о том, что бы мог написать для Луи и о нём, тем самым отвлекаясь от первоначальной задачи.  
  
      Они гуляли по парку, разговаривая о всевозможной ерунде, и Гарри, желая выйти и, быть может, увидеть кого-то или что-то интересное, то и дело обращал своё внимание на старшего парня.  
  
      Он слушал его рассказы о том, как Луи учился в Оксфорде, и что все думали, что он лучше, чем другие студенты. Или, проводя время в музыкальных аудиториях, он не глядя брал абсолютно любой инструмент и без труда играл на нём.  
  
      Он рассказал, как ещё в детстве познакомился с Лиамом, тогда они маленькими детьми поехали в один и тот же музыкальный лагерь. А после поступили в один и тот же университет и отпраздновали это так, что напились до потери сознания.  
  
      Луи рассказал и о Зейне, которого встретил уже в Оксфорде. Он вместе с Лиамом решил пошутить и в один из барабанов подсыпал кофейные бобы, которые грохотали от одного удара. Но однажды они вошли в музыкальную аудиторию и увидели незнакомого им парня. Тот никак не был связан с музыкой, обучался на лингвистическом факультете, но играл лучше, чем кто-либо из знакомых парней.  
  
      Конечно же, старший говорил и о других вещах, например, как в четыре года отправился в музыкальную школу и почему не пошёл дальше в филармонию, вместо этого став автором песен, но главное, что Гарри узнал о Луи — это то, что тот никогда не закрывал рот. Он говорил, говорил и говорил, пока не сбивалось дыхание, но продолжал, когда оно хоть немного восстанавливалось. И самое смешное было в том, что Стайлс нисколько не возражал.  
  
      Он любил слушать его рассказы о шутках и розыгрышах, которые Луи, Лиам и Зейн пробовали на других молодых музыкантах, или о простых весёлых ночах, проведённых с друзьями.  
  
      Гарри говорил и о себе, но только тогда, когда Луи спрашивал об этом. Ему больше нравилось слушать старшего парня, чем рассказывать самому, но он с удовольствием поведал Луи о своей семье, о том, как его родители трагически погибли в автомобильной аварии, когда ему было около восьми лет, и что всё время он жил со своей сестрой Джеммой. У них была бабушка, которая в своё время не заботилась о них, но, когда помощь потребовалась ей, они не отказали.  
  
      Он говорил Томлинсону о том, как пел и играл на гитаре прямо на улицах, и этих маленьких концертов было достаточно, чтобы зарабатывать себе на жизнь, пока однажды его не заметил Найл, благодаря которому Гарри посчастливилось подписать контракт со звукозаписывающей компанией. Он сказал, что ирландец, когда был моложе, часто ходил на вечеринки, и ему было достаточно только появиться в комнате, как все обращали внимание только на него, но в последнее время вся его жизнь стала состоять только из бизнеса и работы.  
  
      И Луи слушал всё, что он говорил. Даже самая плохая шутка или глупая история не могла стереть улыбку с лица парня. И прежде, чем Гарри понял, что с ним происходит, он полностью и без остатка влюбился в Луи Томлинсона.  
  
      Он был влюблен в то, как старший парень смотрел на него. В улыбку в уголках его глаз и заразительный смех, который заставлял внутренности приятно скручиваться в несколько узлов. В то, как Луи нежно прикасался к нему, если хотел что-то показать, или они просто сидели рядом. Или как его пальцы крепко сжимали бицепс Гарри, а руки упирались в бедро, и в такие моменты Стайлс не знал, что ему делать.  
  
      Поэтому он ничего не предпринимал, а только позволял Луи держать руки там, где тому хотелось, и он солгал, если бы сказал, что, когда Томлинсон отходил от него, ему было всё равно.  
  
      — Дерьмо, — пробормотал Гарри, вытирая о штаны потные ладони.  
  
      — Что такое?  
  
      Стайлс посмотрел на Луи и увидел, как тот зарылся головой в диванные подушки, и его волосы были в полном беспорядке, а весь вид — довольно уставшим.  
  
      — Кажется, у меня есть идея для песни, — тихо произнёс он.  
  
      И в этот самый момент Луи вскочил, излучая больше энергии, чем за все прошлые дни.  
  
      — Отлично, тогда давай послушаем.  
  
      — Ну, я… я не могу тебе рассказать.  
  
      — Почему нет?  
  
      Гарри прикусил губу, потому что именно Луи он вряд ли когда-нибудь о ней расскажет.  
  
      — Я просто… не могу.  
  
      Луи прищурился, встал с дивана и стал медленно приближаться к младшему парню. Гарри только и мог, что смущённо наблюдать, и в следующее мгновение Томлинсон всем телом упал на него.  
  
      — Луи! — закричал Гарри, верхней половиной тела скатившись на пол, и старший парень полностью лёг на нем.  
  
      — Расскажи мне, — пробормотал тот ему в область между шеей и плечом, отказываясь двигаться.  
  
      — Нет, — тихо рассмеялся Гарри, шутливо косясь на Луи, и заставил его хохотать, когда попытался столкнуть с себя.  
  
      — Не уйду, пока ты мне всё не расскажешь. Поверь мне, через какое-то время тебе станет тяжело меня держать и ты сдашься, — предупредил он.  
  
      — Луи, — захныкал Гарри, снова отпихивая его от себя.  
  
      — Хватит! — вскрикнул Томлинсон и схватил его за руки, чтобы тот больше не мог его столкнуть. — Остановись, — сердито сказал он, строго указав на него пальцем. — Просто скажи мне идею песни и всё. Ну пожалуйста! Это же не сложно. Я всё для тебя сделаю! Пожалуйста! Хазза, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, по…  
  
      — Заткнись! — сказал Гарри и закрыл рот Луи рукой, чтобы хоть немного отдохнуть от него.  
  
      Но тут старший парень ухмыльнулся, и Стайлс почувствовал, как тот облизал его ладонь, заставив его брезгливо одёрнуться и вытереть слюни о плечо Томлинсона.  
  
      — Ты отвратительный, — простонал Гарри, когда голубоглазый парень засмеялся, спрятав лицо у него в груди. — И тяжёлый. Боже, слезь с меня.  
  
      — А ты сегодня какой-то очень грубый, — буркнул Луи, приподняв одну бровь, и положил подбородок ему на грудь, отказываясь уходить.  
  
      Гарри тяжело вздохнул и закрыл глаза, зная, что ведёт себя не самым красивым образом. В конце концов, Луи лежал на нём, а на такое разве можно было спокойно реагировать? И, естественно, Томлинсон сделал всё только хуже, когда нежно провёл пальцами по его волосам.  
  
      — Почему ты просто не скажешь мне? — тихо спросил он.  
  
      — Я…  
  
      — Луи!  
  
      Гарри дёрнулся, услышав, как кто-то вошёл к нему в квартиру, и тут же стукнулся головой с Луи.  
  
      — Черт! — простонал он, потирая лоб, и старший парень сделал то же самое. — Прости, пожалуйста.  
  
      — Свинья! — пробормотал Луи, но всё равно тихо рассмеялся.  
  
      — Ох, хм, простите, — начал Зейн, увидев, как его лучший друг лежал на кудрявом парне. — Вы, наверное, заняты, и…  
  
      — Что ты хотел, Зейн? — спросил Луи, скатившись с Гарри, и лёг рядом.  
  
      — Ладно, — сказал Малик, вспоминая, для чего он к ним пришёл. — Сегодня вечером в «Подземелье» будет батл, нам нужно идти, — быстро произнёс он.  
  
      Гарри сел и посмотрел сначала на одного парня, потом на другого, и вдруг глаза Луи широко распахнулись.  
  
      — Чёрт, я совсем забыл. Утром ты прислал мне сообщение, — простонал он, проверил время, а потом ещё раз сделал это.  
  
      — А что проходит в «Подземелье»? — спросил Гарри, и у него между бровей пролегла глубокая морщинка.  
  
      — Обычно два раза в месяц в случайные даты лучшие струнные музыканты собираются вместе, чаще это молодые люди из филармонии, но есть и просто школьники. Это немного глупо, но мы проводим что-то в виде соревнований, чтобы понять, кто лучше играет, — с немного застенчивой улыбкой произнёс Зейн. — Это проходит в баре «Подземелье», туда трудно попасть без приглашения.  
  
      — Вау! — воскликнул Гарри, потому что это было действительно здорово. — И кто лучший на этот раз?  
  
      Зейн рассмеялся и кивнул в его сторону, и когда Стайлс посмотрел вниз, то увидел всё еще лежавшего на полу Луи, который тут же поднял руку вверх.  
  
      — Ты издеваешься? — спросил он, не веря, что Томлинсона избрали лучшим в филармонии.  
  
      — Не удивляйся, — усмехнулся он, поднимаясь с пола. — Но мне нужно идти, начало через полчаса, — тихо сказал он.  
  
      — Да, конечно, вперёд.  
  
      — Ну, ты можешь… Ты можешь пойти с нами, если хочешь, — глухо предложил Луи и прикусил губу.  
  
      — Правда?  
  
      — Ты серьёзно?  
  
      Луи закатил глаза и, несильно ударив Зейна в бок, кивнул младшему парню.  
  
      — Конечно, — сказал он и подарил Стайлсу небольшую улыбку, а после протянул руку, чтобы помочь ему подняться с пола.  
  
      Гарри осторожно взял его ладонь, но почему-то не был до конца уверен, что ему точно можно пойти.  
  
      — Я не хочу мешать или ещё что-то.  
  
      — Бред какой-то! Давай, это будет весело, — широко улыбнулся Луи.  
  
      — Да, конечно, наверное, — застенчиво произнёс он. — Тогда пойду переоденусь. Я скоро.  
  
      Зейн и Луи кивнули ему, и Стайлс, одарив их двоих немного сдержанной улыбкой, отправился в свою комнату, чтобы поменять трёхдневную футболку на что-то более подходящее для «Подземелья».  
  


~*~*~

  
      Гарри держался за перила крутых ступенек и, изо всех сил стараясь не упасть, продолжал спускаться. Это место действительно находилось под землей и было хорошо спрятано ото всех. Гарри был уверен, что, если бы ему никто не сказал, где находится это место, он бы в жизни его не нашёл.  
  
      — Всё хорошо, Хазза? — спросил Луи, когда дошёл до конца, и протянул младшему парню руку, зная, насколько была неудобна эта крутая и узкая лестница.  
  
      Гарри, приняв его помощь, сжал ладонь, прекрасно зная, что возненавидит себя, если этого не сделает.  
  
      Оказавшись внутри бара, он увидел, что тот был отделан кирпичом, а освещение было намного тусклее и интимнее привычного. Вокруг стояли лакированные деревянные столы, и все они были заняты людьми примерно их возраста, которые держали в руках скрипки, альт, виолончель и даже несколько басов. Крупные инструменты лежали на небольшой сцене в передней части бара, и рядом с ними стоял мужчина, больше похожий на диджея. И Гарри ещё никогда ничего подобного не видел.  
  
      — О, слава Богу!  
  
      Трое парней подняли голову, увидев, как Лиам, держа в руках скрипку, облегчённо смотрел на них.  
  
      — Я думал, ты не придёшь. С тех пор, как я зашёл, этот придурок Маклайен не перестаёт нести всякое дерьмо, — сказал Пейн и передал Луи его футляр.  
  
      — Богом клянусь, однажды я убью его, — пробормотал Томлинсон, доставая инструмент и убеждаясь, что тот настроен.  
  
      — Гарри! — воскликнул Лиам, сначала даже не заметив кудрявого парня, спустившегося следом за Луи и Зейном. — Они тебе всё рассказали?  
  
      — Хм, да… — почесал затылок Стайлс. — Ничего же страшного? Я имею в виду, что могу уйти, если…  
  
      — Перестань, ты остаёшься, — сказал Луи, покачав головой, и сыграл пару партий на скрипке.  
  
      — Томлинсон! Рад, что ты всё-таки пришёл.  
  
      — Держись подальше, Маклайен, — монотонным голосом произнёс Томлинсон, ни на секунду не отводя взгляда от своего инструмента.  
  
      — Смотрю, ты привёл с собой поп-звезду?  
  
      На этих словах Луи дёрнул головой и прищурился на мужчину.  
  
      — Что тебе нужно? — спросил он, инстинктивно вставая перед Гарри.  
  
      — Просто проверяю, как твоё настроение, потому что я настроен хорошенько надрать тебе задницу.  
  
      Лиам и Зейн рассмеялись, когда как Луи довольно гордо усмехнулся:  
  
      — Мэтт, я делаю это уже на протяжении двух лет, успокойся.  
  
      Гарри, услышав это, хлопнул ладонью по губам, стараясь заглушить смех. Этот парень, должно быть, сошёл с ума, раз, проигрывая который год подряд, всё ещё говорил такое.  
  
      — У тебя есть, что сказать, поп-звезда? Думаешь, ты лучше всех здесь взятых? — спросил он, с напором приближаясь к Гарри.  
  
      Стайлс открыл рот, но прежде, чем он успел что-либо сказать, Луи уже встал перед ним.  
  
      — Успокойся, он не стоит твоего времени, — пробормотал Лиам и потянул лучшего друга за руку.  
  
      Луи посмотрел сначала на Пейна, потом на мужчину перед собой, а затем вытянул руки и обнял Гарри, отходя от неприятного ему человека.  
  
      — Больше не подходи к нему.  
  
      Гарри не успел ничего сказать или даже сделать, только пошёл следом за Луи, Лиамом и Зейном, которые плелись позади. Пройдя в глубь бара, они заговорили.  
  
      — Он такой придурок, — сказал Малик, едва сдерживая смех, и, когда привлёк внимание бармена, заказал четыре пива. — Серьёзно, каждый раз происходит одно и то же. Он неисправим.  
  
      — Ты в порядке?  
  
      Гарри посмотрел на Луи, который всё ещё хмурился так, что между бровями пролегла глубокая морщинка, и только сейчас заметил, что Томлинсон не убрал руку с его талии.  
  
      — Должно быть иначе?  
  
      — Не знаю, просто он говорил тебе гадости, — тихо произнёс Томлинсон.  
  
      Гарри усмехнулся и, взяв пиво, которое протянул ему Зейн, покачал головой.  
  
      — Поверь, мне говорили вещи намного хуже этого. Так что всё в порядке.  
  
      Луи не сводил с Гарри взгляда, словно пытался понять, лжёт тот или нет, и, решив, что всё нормально, убрал руку с талии младшего, кивнул ему и забрал свою кружку.  
  
      — Как на этот раз думаешь утереть ему нос? — спросил Лиам и сделал ещё один глоток.  
  
      — Наверное, как обычно, — пожал плечами Луи и прикусил край стакана. — Вы же, ребята, присмотрите за моим мальчиком, пока я буду занят?  
  
      Гарри поджал губы и почувствовал, как его лицо словно обдало жаром, когда он услышал, как Луи назвал его своим мальчиком и мягко погладил по спине, но стал ещё счастливее, когда Зейн согласился и подмигнул ему.  
  
      Через какое-то время к микрофону подошёл человек и привлёк всеобщее внимание.  
  
      На сцену вызвали парней со столика, который располагался посреди комнаты, и Луи с Лиамом временно положили свои скрипки на колени, ожидая, когда пригласят их.  
  
      Вновь прозвучала речь, и Гарри понял, что они произносили одно и то же каждый раз, когда приходил другой участник, так что никто в клубе не обращал на ведущего внимание до тех пор, пока тот не называл следующего.  
  
      Гарри смотрел, как на сцену поднялись два виолончелиста, и помещение заполнилось подбадривающими аплодисментами, но он не мог понять, что это за безумие. И почему все эти люди из лондонского филармонического оркестра и просто талантливые музыканты города пришли в этот секретный бар, чтобы сразиться друг с другом.  
  
      — Давай, Томми, надери ему задницу! — пронзительно закричал Луи и широко улыбнулся парню, который прямо сейчас выходил на сцену.  
  
      — Сомневаюсь, что у Олли что-нибудь получится. В прошлый раз стояли такие овации.  
  
      Луи, бросив взгляд на Лиама, сделал глоток пива и, протянув руку к стулу Гарри, спокойно приобнял младшего парня за плечи.  
  
      Стайлс посмотрел на Томлинсона, потом на Лиама и не мог не рассмеяться. Он заметил, что их отношения были двусмысленно дразнящими, и было довольно интересно развлекать себя, сбивая своим поведением других.  
  
      — Как вы понимаете, кто победил? — спросил он, наклонившись к Луи, чтобы тот услышал его.  
  
      — Кому громче поаплодируют, — сказал он, пожав плечами. — Или у кого больше фанатов, так проще определить явного победителя.  
  
      Гарри кивнул и посмотрел на старшего парня, который был полностью сосредоточен на музыкантах на сцене. Он был готов признать, что игра первого виолончелиста была хороша, но в ней не было ничего необычного, как и в его небольшой балладе, которую он исполнял, так что сказать ему было нечего.  
  
      — Зейн, а ты играешь? — спросил Гарри, прекрасно зная, что старший парень не изучал музыку.  
  
      — Нет, просто прихожу и смотрю. Я знаком с этими ребятами с университета, и они знают, что я играю на барабанах, так что вряд ли станут меня терпеть, — рассмеявшись, тихо сказал он и посмотрел на сцену.  
  
      Стайлс улыбнулся и вдруг почувствовал, как чьи-то пальцы сжали его плечо. Повернувшись, он увидел, что это был Луи, чья рука расслабленно располагалась вдоль спинки стула, на котором сидел младший парень. Он посмотрел на Томлинсона и по одним губам прочитал, что ему нужно слушать и не отвлекаться, поэтому улыбнулся и кивнул.  
  
      — Прости, — застенчиво прошептал Гарри и повернулся лицом к сцене, на которой теперь играл второй музыкант. И парень не мог не реагировать на тот факт, как и где именно Луи держал свою руку. Или то, как их стулья стали ближе друг к другу, и Томлинсон полностью обнял его за плечи, притянув вплотную к себе.  
  
      И Стайлс действительно жалел, что не слушал исполнителей, которые сменяли друг друга на сцене. Он был уверен, что все они прекрасны и талантливы, но был слишком сосредоточен на Луи.  
  
      Старший парень счастливо улыбался и подбадривал фаворитов. Он хлопал, свистел и кричал, а потом вновь обнимал Гарри за плечи и, сделав глоток пива, продолжал слушать.  
  
      И это был совершенно новый Луи, не тот голубоглазый парнишка, с которым он познакомился на прошлой неделе.  
  
      Поначалу Томлинсон был немного тих и застенчив. Но теперь же это был абсолютно другой человек. Он был громким и уверенным в себе, и Стайлс едва ли не падал на землю от смеха каждый раз, когда тот что-то говорил. И похоже, что Гарри любил его больше, чем кого-либо ещё до их встречи.  
  
      — Хазза? Ты подключился к космосу или что?  
  
      Младший парень поднял взгляд и увидел, что Луи смеялся над ним, делая ещё один медленный глоток пива.  
  
      — Прости, я просто задумался, — сказал он, чуть покраснев.  
  
      — Да? — спросил Луи, удивлённо вскинув бровями.  
  
      Гарри открыт рот, пытаясь оправдать себя, но услышал, как Лиама пригласили на сцену.  
  
      — Удачи, Ли! — закричал он одновременно с Томлинсоном, отвлёкшись от него.  
  
      Когда Гарри всё же решил посмотреть на Луи, то увидел, как старший парень смеялся и качал головой, и понадеялся, что ему всё-таки удалось уйти от ответа.  
  
      — Так что, Гарри, ты думал о песне, о которой не хочешь мне рассказывать?  
  
      Что же, надежда умирает последней.  
  
      — Понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь, — пробубнил он и стал сосредоточенно наблюдать за тем, как на сцене появились Лиам и ещё какой-то парень, который особенно подходил под название бара «Подземелье».  
  
      — Почему ты не…  
  
      — Прости, но я пытаюсь слушать, — сказал он, поджав губы, тем самым сдерживая улыбку, потому что Томлинсон вновь сжал его плечо.  
  
      Он видел, как тот послал ему игривый и хитрый взгляд, и, покачав головой, вновь отвернулся к сцене, чтобы посмотреть на Лиама.  
  
      Его губы растянулись в небольшой, но искренней улыбке, и, несмотря на то, что он был полностью сосредоточен на игре Пейна, всё равно ощущал невесомое прикосновение пальцев Луи к своей руке. Сначала казалось, что парень нерешительно прикасался к его коже, и тут Гарри осторожно наклонился к нему.  
  
      Он, ощущая на себе взгляд Луи, медленно посмотрел в его сторону и, увидев, что щёки старшего парня пылали пунцовым, тут же отвернулся к сцене. И всё это время Томлинсон подушечками пальцев поглаживал его бицепс, вырисовывая на нём круги, и Стайлсу хотелось, чтобы он никогда не останавливался.  
  
      — Чёрт, Лиам сегодня просто жжёт!  
  
      Гарри, услышав голос Зейна рядом с ухом, подпрыгнул и увидел, как парень смеялся над ним.  
  
      — Да, да, звучит великолепно, — и впервые с тех пор, как Пейн вышел на сцену, Гарри действительно слушал, как он играл.  
  
      Он должен был признать, что Лиам — профессионал своего дела. И это выражалось в его игре, в том, как быстро двигались запястья, а пальцы в исступлении зажимали шейку скрипки. Это было интереснее, чем произведения Баха или Моцарта, которые играли все остальные. Песня, которую исполнял Лиам, была его собственной, современной, более энергичной и своеобразной, с задорным ритмом, под который хотелось качать головой.  
  
      И, когда Пейн закончил, Гарри поразился всем этим свистам, хлопкам и приветственным возгласам, заполнившим бар. Луи и Зейн встали со своих мест и не могли сдержать эмоций, восхищаясь другом, как сумасшедшие, и даже с того места, где сидел Стайлс, он увидел, как густо покраснел Лиам.  
  
      — Но сегодня он не сможет победить, — широко улыбнулся Луи, когда сел на своё место и вновь приобнял Гарри за плечи. — Да, он продвинется вперёд и, возможно, однажды сразится со мной.  
  
      — Хотелось бы, чтобы Лиам победил Маклайена. Твою ж мать, это было бы потрясающе, — сказал Зейн и облегчённо откинулся на спинку сиденья. — Парни, не хотите ещё чего-нибудь?  
  
      — Да, пиво, — кивнул Луи. — Будешь? — спросил он младшего парня и потрепал его по плечу.  
  
      — Эм, да, конечно, — буркнул Гарри и потянулся к карману, чтобы достать пару купюр.  
  
      — Даже не думай об этом, я заплачу, — сказал Зейн и прежде, чем Гарри смог хоть что-нибудь сказать против этого, ушёл за новыми кружками пива.  
  
      — Не заморачивайся, — покачал головой Луи, когда Гарри, держа деньги в руках, собрался идти за Зейном.  
  
      Стайлс, тихо выдохнув, сел и почувствовал, как старший парень вновь пробежался пальцами по его коже. И перед тем, как он собрался сказать, что всё равно оплатит свою часть, почувствовал, как в кармане завибрировал телефон.  
  
      — Дерьмо, — пробормотал он, увидев, что на экране высветилось имя Найла.  
  
      — Что? — спросил Луи и посмотрел ему через плечо, желая узнать, кто звонит. — У тебя проблемы? Что-то случилось?  
  
      — Он меня убьёт, — выпалил Гарри, покачав головой и вскочив со своего места. — За эту неделю мы так ничего и не сделали, а теперь ещё сидим здесь… Я скоро вернусь.  
  
      У него не было времени даже взглянуть на Луи, потому что он тут же бросился к лестнице и, чтобы не мешать музыкантам на сцене, ответил на звонок.  
  
      — Где ты, чёрт возьми, шляешься? — донёсся разъярённый голос Найла через динамик. — Я сейчас у тебя на квартире, а здесь никого нет! У тебя абсолютно ничего не готово, а ведь осталось всего лишь три недели и целых семь песен! Ты издеваешься?  
  
      Гарри потёр лицо рукой. Что же, это было ожидаемо.  
  
      — Послушай, я знаю, что мы немного отстали, но…  
  
      — Гарри, играющий в водные пистолеты и гуляющий по парку, не просто отстаёт, он вообще ни черта не делает свою работу! — разочарованно воскликнул Найл. — Папарацци ловили тебя и твоего великого писателя Луи каждый чёртов день этой недели, и вы так ничего и не сделали! Поначалу это выглядело мило, но пора завязывать! Ты должен поднять свою задницу, вернуть её домой и начать работать!  
  
      У Гарри даже челюсть отпала от криков лучшего друга, и он убрал телефон от уха и с недоверием посмотрел на номер абонента. Он хотел кричать, так громко и яростно, чтобы показать своё разочарование и снять стресс, который был фундаментом его альбома. Но не мог, поэтому просто убрал телефон в карман и направился к столикам.  
  
      — Всё в порядке? — спросил Луи, когда Стайлс сел рядом с ним.  
  
      — Да, отлично, — выдохнул он, потянулся к пиву и сделал большой глоток.  
  
      Боковым зрением он видел, что Томлинсон смотрел на него и не особо верил в его маленькую ложь.  
  
      — Ты уверен? Просто, если тебе нужно идти, то всё нормально…  
  
      — Я хочу остаться, — покачав головой, сказал Гарри и попытался улыбнуться как можно более искренне. Ему всё равно больше нечего было делать, кроме как слушать и наблюдать за тем, как Луи победит эту задницу Макройя… Маклиена или как там вообще его зовут.  
  
      Луи, прикусив губу, улыбнулся и только собрался вновь обнять Гарри за плечи, как ведущий объявил Лиама победителем, и весь зал буквально впал в безумие.  
  
      Гарри, Луи и Зейн восторженно поприветствовали Пейна и, когда тот вернулся за их столик, стали самыми шумными в баре.  
  
      — Хорошо, хорошо, вы все знаете, что сейчас будет! Луи Томлинсон и Джеймс Маклайен! Поднимайтесь, парни.  
  
      И вновь «Подземелье» словно сошло с ума, все громко аплодировали и подбадривали соперников, в то время как Луи поднялся со своего места и достал скрипку. И прежде, чем подняться на сцену, старший парень послал Гарри маленькую улыбку, которую тот, встретившись с ним взглядом, не смог не заметить.  
  
      — Отлично, наконец-то двое моих любимых мальчиков поднялись на сцену, — радостно воскликнул ведущий, когда те встали по обе стороны от него. — Сегодня вечером мы немного усложним вам задачу, — сказал он, привлекая всеобщее внимание. — Вы выберете себе напарника, с которым за три минуты должны решить, что будете играть. Как обычно, побеждает тот, кто получит наиболее шумные и интенсивные овации. А так как в прошлый раз выиграл Луи, ему первому предоставляется выбор помощника.  
  
      — Пейно! — немедленно решил Луи, и вокруг прошла волна из смеха и аплодисментов.  
  
      Лиам широко улыбнулся, вернулся на сцену и крепко обнял своего лучшего друга.  
  
      Джеймс тоже выбрал того, с кем будет играть, но почему-то парень не выглядел счастливым или довольным от его предложения.  
  
      — У вас есть три минуты, чтобы решить, что будете играть, и время начинается… сейчас!  
  
      Гарри наблюдал за тем, как Луи и Лиам тут же повернулись друг к другу: Томлинсон говорил быстро, а Пейн только кивал и иногда вставлял слова. Обсуждение заняло у них не более минуты, и вот они повернулись к толпе и широко ей улыбнулись.  
  
      — Они же ничего не решили, — с недоверием произнёс Гарри.  
  
      — Не знаю. Вообще никто не знает, что произойдёт, если поставить этих двоих вместе, это всегда сюрприз, — сказал Зейн, подавляя смех. — Они так давно играют вдвоём, что буквально чувствуют друг друга, как единое целое.  
  
      Гарри всё ещё недоумевал, но стоило ему посмотреть на другую команду, как его прорвало на смех, потому что те бурно и недовольно спорили. Что же, эта битва никого не оставит равнодушным.  
  
      — Время вышло! Маклайен, Руни, вы первые.  
  
      Ведущий ушёл со сцены, и двое парней переглянулись, прежде чем стали играть. Они только начали, но Гарри тут же узнал эту переоценённую песню. Кажется, Зейн тоже понял, потому что он тут же рассмеялся и брызнул пивом изо рта на свои джинсы.  
  
      — Это же шутка? Они серьезно играют Love Story Тейлор Свифт? Твою ж мать, что может быть хуже этого? — с вызывающе громким смехом спросил он, заставив несколько голов вокруг тут же повернуться к нему, а других — рассмеяться. — Всегда он так, — продолжил он, покачав головой. — Луи и Лиам — единственные здесь, кто на месте может придумать живые и современные ритмы, и Маклайен пытается сделать так же, но выходит одно дерьмо.  
  
      Приподняв одну бровь, Гарри посмотрел на сцену и, увидев скривленное лицо Луи, громко рассмеялся, но ему пришлось прикрыть рот рукой, чтобы заглушить звук. Он заметил, как Луи вздрогнул, когда услышал его, и послал ему широкую улыбку.  
  
      И сразу после того, как двое закончили своё выступление, послышались счастливые возгласы, которые больше походили на облегчённые вздохи, чем на восхищение.  
  
      — Буэ, — выдавил из себя Стайлс, вновь прижав руку ко рту, тем самым заставив Зейна рассмеяться и ударить его по бедру.  
  
      — Гарри, малыш, ты не можешь этого сделать, — увидев эту сцену, сквозь смех произнёс Луи.  
  
      — Ох… Эм, — смущённо сказал он, прикасаясь ладонями к ярким щекам, и сделал он это не потому, что привлёк к себе чужое внимание, а потому, что Луи назвал его малышом. Но уже через секунду Гарри пришлось свистеть, что есть силы, потому что он услышал, как старшего парня вновь вызывают на сцену.  
  
      — Спасибо ребятам за их… Хм, как бы это назвать… — начал ведущий, заставив присутствующих в баре рассмеяться. — Ну, а теперь… Томлинсон и Пейн!  
  
      Луи и Лиам остановились в самом центре, заняв каждый своё место, и смотрели друг на друга до тех пор, пока в помещении не стихло, и только тогда они смогли начать  **[1]**.  
  
      Несколько первых нот песни были жуткими, и это привлекло всеобщее внимание, потому что никто не мог понять, что они играли.  
  
      Но именно от Луи исходила вся инициатива, Лиам только поддерживал его, и их запястья двигались настолько синхронно, что концентрация была видна с любой точки комнаты.  
  
      Сначала это было что-то медленное и умиротворённое, постепенно набирающее темп, и чем дольше они играли, тем напряжённей становился Гарри, готовясь в любой момент вскочить со своего места. Он умирал, желая узнать, что будет дальше, и жаждал услышать больше.  
  
      Со временем стало казаться, что Луи ускорялся, его пальцы двигались быстро, и Лиам внимательно наблюдал за каждым его действием и прислушивался к каждой ноте. Но внезапно они остановились, чтобы уже через секунду вернуться к игре, когда пальцы и смычок, словно сумасшедшие, двигались вдоль струн.  
  
      Это была идеально отточенная мелодия, которая гармонично создавалась ими обоими, а затем Луи остановился и продолжил играть, как раньше, только быстрее и быстрее, в то время как Лиам импровизировал на заднем фоне, заставляя песню звучать в совершенно новом ритме.  
  
      Гарри чувствовал, как его рот чуть приоткрылся, когда он наблюдал за этими двумя, и был такой не один, ещё и Зейн, и все остальные в баре выглядели немного растерянно. Стайлс наблюдал за тем, как напрягались бицепсы старшего парня при каждом движении смычка, а верхняя часть его тела покачивалась в такт игры. И кудрявому ничего не оставалось, кроме как с интересом наблюдать за всем этим.  
  
      В какой-то момент инициативу взял на себя Лиам, в то время как Луи играл коротко и резко, и мелодия стала интереснее, меняясь чуть ли не каждую секунду. Все в баре желали узнать, что будет дальше, на что ещё способна эта пара, что она запланировала.  
  
      И под конец Луи бодро топал ногой в такт песни, и некоторые слушатели последовали его примеру, хлопая в ладоши вместе с ним.  
  
      Но всё вокруг, казалось, внезапно остановилось, Луи и Лиам начали замедляться, двигая смычком медленно, словно растягивая ноты, и всё только для того, чтобы закончить быстрым и точным движением запястья.  
  
      Бар молчал не больше секунды, прежде чем разразился оглушительными выкриками «ура» и аплодисментами. Гарри вскочил на ноги и был готов встать на стул и закричать, что есть силы, но подумал, что это было бы слишком. Так что вместо этого он, засунув пальцы в рот, свистнул, захлопал и назвал имена Луи и Лиама так громко, как только мог.  
  
      Не оставалось сомнений в том, кто же победил, так как их имена триумфально звучали из каждого уголка бара, так что Луи, не колеблясь, послал своему противнику ехидную усмешку.  
  
      — Мои мальчики так хороши!  
  
      Гарри искренне улыбнулся, увидев, как Зейн бросился к парням, когда те, наконец, положили свои инструменты, а после тоже обнял Томлинсона, когда Малик отступил от них. Луи без тени сомнения обнял его и спрятал лицо у него в шее.  
  
      — Это было потрясающе, — широко улыбнувшись, выдохнул Гарри и отстранился от парня.  
  
      — Спасибо, — спокойно сказал Луи. Его щёки покраснели, и он медленно дышал, когда осмелился обнять Стайлса за талию, и вдруг почувствовал, что пальцы кудрявого нежно ласкают его затылок.  
  
      — Целуй, целуй, целуй, целуй! — громко рассмеялся Зейн, заставив пару отпрыгнуть друг от друга и, испуганно переглянувшись, неловко усмехнуться.  
  
      — Эй, хватит, — подтолкнул Зейна Лиам, чтобы тот перестал их дразнить. — Лу, пойдёшь со мной за выпивкой?  
  
      Гарри встретился с Луи взглядами, и тот, казалось, ждал его согласия, прежде чем самому ответить Лиаму. И Стайлс кивнул, задумчиво улыбнувшись старшему парню, и тот последовал за Лиамом к бару.  
  
      — А теперь начнётся настоящее веселье, — радостно сказал Зейн, сев на своё место, и допил оставшееся пиво.  
  
      — И что будет?  
  
      — Сейчас выйдет диджей, и начнётся настоящее шоу, — сказал Зейн и показал на установку у края сцены. — Ты удивишься, но ботаники из симфонического оркестра тоже умеют отжигать.  
  
      Гарри приподнял одну бровь, совсем не ожидая, что это будет самая настоящая вечеринка, но он был рад, что надел майку и шорты, потому что теперь ему не будет так жарко. Он уже собирался спросить, как долго продолжаются такие вечеринки, как услышал громкий смех Луи из другого конца заведения.  
  
      Каким-то образом ему и Лиаму удалось зайти за барную стойку и начать смешивать напитки, но, когда к ним подошёл тот самый Маклайен и попросил пива, до Гарри донеслось звонкое «Нет, чёрт возьми!» от Луи, который продолжил смешивать напитки.  
  
      Стайлс не мог сдержать смеха, и, похоже, это было достаточно громко, потому что он тут же поймал на себе взгляд Томлинсона и улыбнулся ему прежде, чем смог о чём-то подумать.  
  
      Он полез в карман и достал кожаный блокнот, куда записывал все свои идеи. Он щёлкнул ручкой и открыл новую страницу. Наверху он вывел «Влюбляясь в тебя», и прежде, чем успел записать другие мысли, парни уже вернулись к их столику.  
  
      — А вот и мы! — радостно воскликнул Луи, поставив перед ними четыре цветные стопки. — Влюбляясь в тебя… — прочитал он через плечо Гарри, и кудрявый тут же закрыл блокнот и убрал его обратно в карман.  
  
      — Что это? — спросил Стайлс, подняв рюмку, и попытался понять её содержимое, тем самым избежав любых вопросов, которые могли возникнуть у Луи.  
  
      — Это, Гарольд, то, что мне нравится называть «похмельем по утрам», — гордо произнёс он, подняв свой стакан.  
  
      Стайлс на секунду взглянул на свой напиток и, вспомнив слова Найла, тут же покачал головой.  
  
      — Я не могу… Завтра много работы, которую вообще я должен был сделать сегодня, и просто…  
  
      Он замолчал, взглянув на Луи, и сначала ему показалось, будто парень был разочарован, но потом понял, что в выражении его лица отчётливо читалась вина.  
  
      — Мне так жаль, Гарри, — спохватился Луи, поставив стакан на стол. — Надеюсь, я не разрушаю твою карьеру прямо сейчас. Дерьмо! Ты уже уходишь? Я могу пойти с тобой, если…  
  
      — Луи! — повысил голос Гарри, надеясь, что так сможет заткнуть его хоть на секунду. — Я имею в виду, что я не хочу напиваться, — тихо сказал он. — Я останусь и выпью с вами, но немного, потому что завтра нам нужно будет начать писать.  
  
      Луи кивнул, но Гарри всё равно видел, что тот ужасно себя чувствовал, и ему хотелось только обнять его и сказать, что всё хорошо, но вместо этого он потянулся к коктейлю и кивнул Томлинсону.  
  
      Он наблюдал за тем, как старший парень тоже взял свой стакан и нерешительно поднёс его к губам, и повторил за ним, сделав свой собственный глоток.  
  
      И, проглотив коктейль, Гарри заметил, что в баре стало чуточку тусклее, а музыка, лившаяся из динамиков, стала громче.  
  
      Секунду спустя люди поспешили к импровизированному танцполу перед сценой. Некоторые даже отодвинули дальше столы, чтобы создать ещё больше места, и Стайлс был действительно впечатлён происходящим.  
  
      — Танцуешь?  
  
      Гарри оглянулся и увидел, как Луи широко улыбался ему, а потому рассмеялся и покачал головой.  
  
      — Вообще-то нет, — смущённо произнес он.  
  
      — Ладно, тогда этот вечер будет исключением, — сказал Луи и, схватив его за руку, потянул за собой к другим в центре бара.  
  
      И впервые за долгое время Гарри танцевал. Ну, точнее, пытался, а Луи помогал ему, когда устал смеяться над ним.  
  
      Он положил Стайлсу руку на талию и ещё ближе притянул к груди, если это вообще было возможно, и они вдвоём стали плавно двигаться под музыку. И уже через пару секунд Гарри ощутил пылающий жар, охвативший не только его лицо, но и тело там, где Луи прикасался к нему.  
  
      Это сводило его с ума: то, с какой лёгкостью старший парень двигался под музыку, с каким изяществом это делал и то, как, несмотря ни на что, потрясающе при этом выглядел.  
  
      Во время танца несколько прядей выбились из прически и прилипли ко лбу, глаза были яркими и узкими от ослепительной и широкой улыбки. Его тонкая белая футболка впитала в себя несколько капелек пота, но Гарри готов был поклясться, что никогда не видел более красивого человека, чем он.  
  
      И это длилось всю ночь. Они вплотную прижимались друг к другу, и рука Луи ни на секунду не отпускала талию Гарри.  
  
      Иногда они отходили в бар, брали ещё пиво и возвращались в толпу, и к тому времени, как наступил час ночи, Стайлс едва стоял на ногах после танцев.  
  
      Он извинился перед Луи и вернулся к их столику, где всё это время сидели Зейн и Лиам, которые, заметив парня, начали громко напевать любовные баллады. И младший парень готов был признать, что впервые за долгое время чувствовал себя настолько хорошо.  
  
      Никто не преследовал его с камерой, не просил автограф и не требовал к себе внимания. Просто несколько друзей, парочка алкогольных напитков и дерьмовые, но забавные танцы с парнем, который, казалось, становился центром всей его жизни.  
  
      — Эй, поп-звезда, — позвал его тот самый парень. — Тебя проводить домой?  
  
      Гарри поднял взгляд и увидел, как Луи широко улыбался ему и, протянув руку, кивнул в сторону двери. Стайлс ухмыльнулся, нахмурил брови, но взял Томлинсона за руку и, опираясь на него, встал.  
  
      — Ты не обязан идти со мной домой, Лу. Всё в порядке, — покачал он головой, не желая, чтобы старший парень бросал своих друзей ради него.  
  
      — Прости, Стайлс, но ты застрял тут из-за меня. Тем более я уже сказал Зейну и Лиаму, что всё равно ухожу, потому что завтра у нас много работы.  
  
      Гарри знал, что Луи вряд ли передумает. Ещё на прошлой неделе он понял, что тот был таким же упрямым, как и он сам. Но, если честно, младший парень совсем не возражал против маленькой компании по пути домой, так что кивнул Луи и тут же получил от него искреннюю и сияющую улыбку.  
  
      Когда они направились к лестнице, Томлинсон громко крикнул всем: «Пока!» и получил в ответ «пока, Луи!» ещё до того, как они вышли на улицу.  
  
      И, оказавшись снаружи, Гарри никогда не был так благодарен июньской ночи. По сравнению с баром, воздух здесь был прохладным и прекрасно остужал и освежал горячую, потную и липкую кожу.  
  
      — Итак, ты вообще никогда не танцуешь? — спросил Луи, когда они пошли вперёд. — Не хочу тебе лгать, Гарри, но это было отвратительно. Удивлен, что ты никого случайно не ударил.  
  
      — А я ударил, — пробормотал Гарри, заставив Луи широко раскрыть глаза. — Но это был тот парень, который тебе не нравится, так что ничего страшного, — произнёс он и шутливо толкнул Томлинсона в бок.  
  
      — Полегче, Стайлс, — рассмеявшись, воскликнул Луи и поправил висящую на плече скрипку. — Серьезно, ты не танцуешь на сцене и тому подобное?  
  
      — Ну, нет… Только я, гитара и микрофон. Иногда я играю на пианино, — произнёс он, взмахнув руками. — Я могу прыгать или стоять на усилителе и хлопать, но это всё. Знаешь, я далёк от клише чересчур драматичной и энергичной поп-звезды.  
  
      Луи фыркнул, покачал головой и пнул камень, одиноко лежавший на пустой городской улице.  
  
      — Ты прямо копия Эда Ширана, только волосы у тебя лучше.  
  
      — Эй, полегче, Эд — один из моих лучших друзей, и волосы у него шикарные, так что… Луи? — спросил Гарри, когда старший парень вдруг остановился посреди тротуара и посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего.  
  
      — Ты с Эдом Шираном лучшие друзья, и ты ничего мне про это не сказал?! — практически завопил Луи с широко раскрытыми глазами.  
  
      — Эм… да?  
  
      — Гарри! — закричал Луи.  
  
      — Лу, давай, мы вполне можем идти и разговаривать, — убеждающе произнёс Стайлс, схватил Томлинсона за руку и потянул за собой.  
  
      Но, как только он собрался отпустить его, почувствовал, что Луи крепче сжал его ладонь.  
  
      Гарри посмотрел вниз и немного удивлённо наблюдал за тем, как шатен переплёл с ним пальцы, и его небольшая по размерам рука идеально умещалась в крупной ладони Стайлса, и теперь уже была очередь кудрявого замереть посреди тротуара.  
  
      — Ты сказал, что тебе срочно нужно домой, так что пойдём, — Луи потянул его за руку, так что тому ничего не оставалось, как заставить себя двигаться вперёд.  
  
      Друзья же могут так делать. Люди, работающие вместе, тоже, верно же? Это вполне себе нормальные вещи, и Гарри не о чем было волноваться, но он буквально сходил с ума от охватившей его паники. Найл чётко сказал, что ему нужно сосредоточиться на работе, но он занимался всем, чем угодно, кроме этого. Всё его внимание было сконцентрировано на человеке, чью руку он так крепко сжимал, и написание альбома было последним, о чём он вообще думал.  
  
      — Так это он научил тебя играть на гитаре и пользоваться звукозаписывающей аппаратурой? Ну, то есть я хотел сказать, что видел, как ты играешь, и больно смотреть на то, что ты вынужден создавать каждую песню, — говорил Луи, держась за Гарри. — Хазза? — спросил он, заметив, что младший парень как будто подключился к космосу.  
  
      — Что? — дёрнувшись, Гарри покачал головой, словно пытался очистить её от лишних мыслей и не задумываться о тепле чужой ладони. — Хм, да, он помогает мне с репетициями до начала тура.  
  
      — И когда он будет?  
  
      — Через месяц после выхода альбома, — тихо произнёс Гарри, заранее опасаясь всех информационных сообщений рекламного характера, которые он будет вынужден подготовить. Он уже дал несколько интервью про альбом, и публика знала, что он скоро появится в продаже. Жаль только, что он был готов наполовину.  
  
      — Дерьмо… — пробормотал Луи. — Почему они поставили тебе такие жёсткие временные рамки?  
  
      Гарри чуть приподнял голову, потому что им нужно было пересечь улицу. И в этот самый момент Луи крепче сжал его руку и повёл за собой на другую сторону.  
  
      Они шли медленно, как будто никто из них никуда не спешил. Гарри же хотел быть рядом с Луи так долго, как только мог, хотел чувствовать тепло его ладони в своей, пока они шли по тускло освещённой городской улице.  
  
      — Контракт со звукозаписывающей компанией почти закончился, и Найл думает, что они хотят выжать из меня столько денег, сколько смогут, так что я вряд ли подпишу его снова.  
  
      Он мог физически ощущать на себе взгляд Луи, так что, посмотрев на старшего парня, увидел грусть и сочувствие в его глазах.  
  
      — Мне очень жаль Гарри, — тихо сказал он. — Это несправедливо и нечестно.  
  
      — Ну, даже и не знаю, — пожал плечами Гарри, и лёгкая улыбка тронула его губы. — Если бы мне не пришлось писать альбом, я бы никогда не встретил тебя.  
  
      И, как только эти слова слетели с уст Гарри, ему тут же захотелось себя ударить. Это была глупая, слишком глупая и, вероятно, худшая вещь, которую он когда-либо говорил Луи до сегодняшнего дня.  
  
      — А ты умеешь делать комплименты.  
  
      Гарри прикусил губу, глядя на старшего парня, и тот искренне улыбался ему в ответ. И, может быть, в миллионный раз за сегодня Стайлс почувствовал, как пылают от смущения его щёки.  
  
      Больше они не говорили до тех пор, пока не остановились у дома, где жил Гарри, и задержались у самого подъезда.  
  
      Луи отпустил его руку только для того, чтобы крепко обхватить за талию, и Стайлс не мог не улыбаться, едва сдерживая эмоции, когда обнял его за шею.  
  
      Он чувствовал, как Томлинсон улыбался ему в плечо, и, прикоснувшись щекой к его волосам, ощущал, как они щекотали ему нос. Но всё, на что был способен Гарри в такой ситуации, — изо всех сил попытаться успокоиться и сделать так, чтобы его сердце не билось, как сумасшедшее, и Луи это не почувствовал.  
  
      — Можно вопрос?  
  
      — Ты только что это сделал, — рассмеялся Гарри, чуть отстранившись от него, и нежно прикоснулся ладонью к шершавой от легкой щетины щеке.  
  
      Даже когда Луи демонстративно закатил глаза, кудрявый, затаив дыхание, заметил, как Томлинсон чуть покачивал их из стороны в сторону по тротуару.  
  
      — Что это значит для тебя? То, что ты написал в своём блокноте. Что это? — спросил он так громко, чтобы Гарри мог его услышать.  
  
      Их освещал только яркий лунный свет, и Стайлс, обняв Луи и покачиваясь вместе с ним у самого подъезда, не знал, что ему сказать и как всё это объяснить. Но в то же время он мог думать только о том, что всё-таки друзья так себя не ведут, а два работающих вместе человека такого не делают. Но ему было всё равно на то, что кто-то ему говорил или скажет потом, потому что в любом случае не станет их слушать. Так что он медленно разорвал объятия, опустил руки и, не дав себе ни секунды подумать, наклонился вперёд и мягко и осторожно прижал губы к щеке Луи, тем самым заставив старшего парня замереть на месте, а после — едва слышно усмехнуться.  
  
      — Спокойной ночи, Лу.  
  
      И до того, как Томлинсон смог что-то сказать или задать ему другой вопрос, он окончательно выпутался из объятий и скрылся за дверьми подъезда, так и не услышав тихого «спокойного ночи, Хазза».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Nuttin' But Stringz - Thunder (Classical Mix) — https://youtu.be/D3OLLtrC9HY


	3. Chapter 3

      Гарри растянулся на диване, его небольшая кожаная записная книжка и ручка лежали на груди, в то время как телевизор тихо шумел на заднем фоне. Парень наконец смог закончить песню и понял это тогда, когда взялся за её написание, и фразы в конечном итоге легко сложились в стих. Это были слова, которые он хотел сказать Луи, но не мог.  
  
      Спустя секунду рядом с ним завибрировал телефон, и на экране высветилось уведомление из Твиттера от Луи. Нахмурившись, Стайлс открыл приложение и не смог сдержать улыбки.  
  
       **@Louis_Tomlinson: @Harry_Styles, как тебе сделать чай?**  
  
      — Две ложки сахара и немного молока, — крикнул Гарри, зная, что старший парень сейчас находился прямо на кухне.  
  
      — Твитни или проиграешь!  
  
      Стайлс закатил глаза, но всё равно повиновался условиям глупой маленькой игры, которую придумал Томлинсон.  
  
       **@Harry_Styles: @Louis_Tomlinson, две ложки сахара и немного молока, пожалуйста, Xx**  
  
      И такие вещи смущали его. Он не знал, какие между ним и Луи складывались отношения. Особенно после посещения «Подземелья».  
  
      Луи был всё таким же игривым, шумным и местами самовлюблённым, правда, стал чаще, чем раньше, использовать милые прозвища животных, но это всё. Гарри не был уверен, что Томлинсон полюбил его после того поцелуя в щёку, ведь он мог посчитать это простым дружеским жестом. Так что с того самого момента между ними ничего не изменилось.  
  
      — Хазза? Чай горячий, поэтому он должен немного остыть, — сказал Луи, поставив чашку на журнальный столик прямо перед парнем. — Ты весь день что-то пишешь. Когда я смогу всё это увидеть?  
  
      — Никогда, — пробормотал Гарри и приподнял голову, чтобы Луи смог сесть, а потом опустил её тому на колени.  
  
      Младший парень тут же закрыл блокнот и убрал в карман, чтобы у Томлинсона даже желания не возникло украсть его, ведь он мечтал об этом весь день, точнее, с тех пор, как два дня назад в «Подземелье» Стайлс отказался ему что-либо рассказывать, и это только сильнее подогревало его интерес.  
  
      — Хотя бы намекни, о чём песня? — в этот момент Гарри почувствовал, как Луи пропустил его волосы между пальцами, и готов был растаять от такого нежного прикосновения. — Ох, я понял! Ты пишешь песню обо мне? Поэтому не хочешь её показывать? — поддразнил он его.  
  
      Гарри как можно убедительнее рассмеялся, а после покачал головой и тихо буркнул:  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      Луи закатил глаза, но так ничего и не сказал.  
  
      — А у тебя есть какие-нибудь идеи? Найл оторвёт нам головы, если сегодня мы не запишем хотя бы одну песню, — сказал Гарри, глядя Луи в глаза, но тот стал только больше играть с его волосами.  
  
      — Эм, да, была одна мысль, — спокойно сказал Томлинсон и стал мягко массировать кожу его головы.  
  
      — Ну и? — приподнял Стайлс одну бровь, тем самым намекая Луи продолжать.  
  
      Старший парень тяжело вздохнул и, ведя внутри себя маленькую войну, нехотя посмотрел сначала на свою рваную записную книжку, потом на Гарри. Но в итоге потянулся к блокноту и начал перелистывать страницы, ища нужную.  
  
      — Пока всё коряво: я не пытался точно подобрать ритм и рифму, — Луи прочистил горло, открыл и закрыл рот, словно не знал, хотел он делиться тем, что у него уже было, или нет. — И это только начало… Оглянись, здесь никого, и я мечтаю об одном, чтоб как в сказке, навсегда, вместе были ты и я.  
  
      Гарри заметил косой взгляд Луи в его сторону, зная, что старший парень видел его пунцовые щёки и улыбку, которую он пытался скрыть. И, заметив, что Томлинсон усмехнулся, Стайлс тут же опустил взгляд.  
  
      — Я улыбаюсь, ведь ты рядом, и наш путь… — Луи замолчал, почесал затылок и покачал головой. — Пока это всё, что у меня есть.  
  
      — Прекрасное начало, Лу, — тихо сказал Гарри. — Хочешь верь, хочешь — нет, но мне правда очень нравится.  
  
      — Спасибо, — застенчиво произнёс тот. — А теперь твоя очередь показывать свои наработки.  
  
      Гарри фыркнул:  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      Он видел, как старший парень начал кривить лицо, поэтому поднял голову с его коленей и сел.  
  
      — Пока нет.  
  
      И Луи, должно быть, всё-таки понял его, потому что уже через секунду вскочил на ноги и потянул Гарри за руку.  
  
      — Давай, мы идём гулять.  
  
      — Лу, полдесятого вечера, уже слишком поздно, — сказал кудрявый, посмотрев в окно: город за ним был погружён во тьму, разве что над несколькими зданиями ещё виднелся отсвет заходящего солнца.  
  
      — Я не собираюсь вести тебя куда-то, — он вновь потянул парня за руку. — Просто небольшая прогулка улучшит работу мозга, так что пойдём.  
  
      Гарри тут же забыл, что хотел сказать. Он молча последовал за Луи до двери, и они вместе спустились вниз, а там уже слились с оживлённой городской улицей.  
  
      — Хочешь в парк? — спросил Томлинсон, моментально приобняв Стайлса за талию, чтобы вместе перейти улицу.  
  
      Гарри напевал, пытаясь сосредоточиться на том, куда они шли, а не на руке Луи. И, оказавшись на другой стороне улицы и направившись в парк, Томлинсон не убрал её. Вместо этого он взял парня за руку и переплёл их пальцы, и Стайлс солгал бы, если бы сказал, что не хотел этого с тех пор, как они вернулись домой из бара «Подземелье».  
  
      — Что тебя так напрягает? — спокойно спросил Луи и большим пальцем провёл по внешней стороне его ладони. — Найл? Или, может быть, альбом?  
  
      — Не знаю, — всё так же тихо произнёс Стайлс, не сводя взгляда с дороги. Да, в последнее время Хоран действительно начал его раздражать, но в принципе он не был виноват. — Просто мне кажется, что я трачу слишком много времени на написание альбома.  
  
      — А о чём ты постоянно думаешь? — спросил Томлинсон и мягко сжал его ладонь, пытаясь заставить парня взглянуть на него.  
  
      «О тебе!» — хотел сказать Гарри, но не мог. Не сейчас.  
  
      — Хм, о Найле, о журналистах, — вместо этого ответил он. — Он говорит, что мы много времени проводим вместе, и это сводит его с ума, потому что мы не делаем то, что должны.  
  
      — У тебя из-за этого проблемы?  
  
      Гарри пожал плечами, потому что пока всё было нормально.  
  
      — Нет, не совсем. Большинство заголовков пестрят тем, что у меня появился новый высокопрофессиональный помощник, но никто не знает, что это ты. Хотя фанаты как всегда проводят свои собственные расследования и могли уже что-то найти, — тихо рассмеялся он.  
  
      — Да, у меня заметно прибавилось число подписчиков в Твиттере, когда ты подписался на меня, — улыбнулся Луи. — Это всё? Или есть ещё что-то, о чём ты думаешь?  
  
      И Гарри вновь всего лишь пожал плечами.  
  
      — Только альбом и больше ничего.  
  
      Он повернулся к Луи, желая узнать его реакцию, и, если он не ошибся, ему показалось, будто в глазах старшего парня проскользнуло разочарование, поэтому быстро опустил взгляд вниз.  
  
      — Что же, хорошо, очень хорошо, — едва прошептал сонграйтер и, прежде чем Гарри понял, что сделал голубоглазый, отпустил его руку.  
  
      И сразу же отошёл на некоторое расстояние, лишив любой возможности прикоснуться к себе. Только после этого Стайлс понял, что сказал что-то не то или не произнёс того, что Луи надеялся услышать.  
  
      — Лу, — начал он достаточно громко, чтобы старший парень не только его услышал, но и остановился.  
  
      В темноте Гарри едва различал, как тот приподнял брови, и в его взгляде отражалась боль, заменив собой привычные искры счастья.  
  
      — Я просто… даже не знаю. Я что-то не то сказал?  
  
      — Нет, нет, ничего, — покачал головой Луи, и волосы прикрыли ему глаза.  
  
      Стайлс смотрел на него, видел улыбку, но взгляд голубых глаз был лишён радости. Он хотел знать, что именно в его ответе так расстроило старшего парня, чтобы потом объясниться, потому что он обладал прекрасным даром убеждения. Но, как только дело касалось Луи, он терялся.  
  
      — Пойдём?  
  
      Увидев, что Томлинсон протянул ему руку, Гарри прикусил губу, кивнул и сжал его ладонь, после чего они продолжили путь по тропинке.  
  
      — Когда вернёмся, ты допишешь второй куплет к песне, которую я тебе показал, — тихо сказал Луи. — Похоже, у тебя достаточно мыслей, чтобы закончить её.  
  
      Вот только Гарри не был так уверен. Конечно, идея была хорошей, да и материала для этого было предостаточно, просто он сомневался, что сможет поделиться этим с Луи.  
  
      — Хотя нет, сделай это сейчас, — вдруг сказал Томлинсон, остановившись посередине дороги. — Я знаю, что, когда мы вернёмся, ты напишешь всё это в своём чёртовом маленьком блокноте, и я никогда этого не увижу, так что заканчивай песню прямо сейчас.  
  
      Гарри бросило в озноб, и он посмотрел на парня широко раскрытыми глазами, в то время как тот выжидающе глядел на него в ответ.  
  
      — Ну, не знаю, я не смогу…  
  
      — Гарри, — строго начал Луи. — Я повторю то, что уже есть, и я хочу, чтобы ты закончил это. Не думай, просто делай.  
  
      И Стайлс вновь услышал то, что написал Томлинсон. Текст как нельзя лучше соответствовал действительности, потому что в центре парка не было никого, кроме них, и это было именно тем, в чём так нуждался Стайлс, потому что он хотел сохранить этот момент только между ними.  
  
      Он слушал, как старший говорил, что всё будет в порядке, что есть только они вдвоём, и никто им не помешает.  
  
      — Итак? — спросил Луи, дёрнув бровями. — Просто говори.  
  
      Гарри вздрогнул от того, как пристально сонграйтер смотрел на него.  
  
      — Я не знаю…  
  
      — Хазза, просто говори то, что хочешь сказать, — тихо попросил Томлинсон и сделал шаг вперёд.  
  
      — Возьми с собой… — едва слышно начал он, мечтая уйти вместе с Луи, забыть об альбоме, о туре и просто взять парня перед собой и сбежать.  
  
      — Куда ты хочешь уйти? — спокойно спросил Томлинсон.  
  
      — Возьми с собой, — выдохнул Гарри, заметив, как старший парень с каждым словом всё подходил к нему всё ближе и ближе. — И уведи, ведь этот мир сошёл с ума.  
  
      Томлинсон кивнул, и кудрявый, возможно, впервые за этот вечер увидел его искреннюю улыбку.  
  
      — Возьми с собой и уведи, ведь этот мир сошёл с ума, — повторил он за ним. — Продолжай.  
  
      Гарри покачал головой и подумал о Луи, о себе. Он попытался представить, что случится, если он расскажет, о чём на самом деле думал большую часть времени, и что он будет делать потом.  
  
      — Он разрушает сам себя, но не пугайся, я с тобой, — едва шептал он, следя за реакцией Луи, чья улыбка с каждым словом становилась шире. — И мне не страшно, — Гарри покачал головой, и, когда сонграйтер ласково похлопал кудрявого по бедру, его губы дрогнули в улыбке.  
  
      Тогда он осмелился поднять взгляд, зелёные искры встретились с синими, заставив Стайлса дышать тяжело и сбивчиво.  
  
      — Закончи, — едва слышно прошептал Томлинсон.  
  
      — И мне нестрашно: впереди… — Гарри бессовестно украл стихи Луи, заставив того рассмеяться, — навеки будем я и ты.  
  
      Они подскочили от внезапно раздавшегося грома и сверкнувшей молнии, и это предвещало только одно: через секунду начался ливень. Младший парень даже не успел посмотреть на небо, как его шорты и рубашка промокли насквозь, и Луи расхохотался.  
  
      Гарри пришлось прищуриться, чтобы в размытой пелене разглядеть старшего парня — таким сильным был ливень — но спустя секунду сонграйтер схватил его за руку и развернул лицом к себе.  
  
      — Ох, видел бы ты свои волосы, — мягко рассмеялся он, когда Гарри вновь посмотрел на него.  
  
      Стайлс прикусил нижнюю губу, когда Томлинсон стал пальцами расчёсывать кудри, спутанными прядями облепившие всю голову. Он нежно расправлял их, осторожно убирая к затылку.  
  
      Гарри видел: Луи остановил свой взгляд на его груди, на которой через промокшую насквозь и прилипшую к телу футболку виднелись татуировки. Он проследил каждую из них пальцем, и Стайлсу показалось, будто в этот момент время остановилось.  
  
      Он едва дышал, следя за каждым движением Луи, но приходилось постоянно моргать, чтобы дождевые капли, задерживающиеся на ресницах, не мешали ему это делать. Каштановые волосы попадали старшему в глаза, а одежда промокла настолько, что рубашка полностью прилипла к загорелому телу.  
  
      Гарри ничего не понял, но отчётливо увидел, как Луи кончиком языка слизал крупные капли со своей нижней губы.  
  
      В этот момент он забыл, как дышать, наблюдая за Луи и ожидая, когда тот хоть что-нибудь сделает. И он не знал, в какой момент обнял Томлинсона за талию, а после прижал к груди.  
  
      — Гарри, я…  
  
      И вновь они подпрыгнули от внезапно раздавшегося над ними раската грома, дождь лил непроглядной стеной, и парни разбежались друг от друга.  
  
      — Похоже, нам лучше пойти обратно, — на мгновение Гарри показалось, будто Луи совершенно не хотел возвращаться в квартиру, а желал остаться в его объятиях, несмотря на дождь, как это было минуту назад.  
  
      Но Луи кивнул и прежде, чем они начали уходить, вновь взял его за руку и переплёл пальцы. И это было самое потрясающее чувство из всех, которые Гарри когда-либо испытывал.  
  
      Они шли под дождём, совершенно не заботясь о том, что промокли насквозь. Но вдруг раздался оглушительный раскат грома, и Стайлс заметил, как шатен подпрыгнул от страха, поэтому младшему ничего не оставалось, кроме как затеять небольшую игру, условием которой было как можно быстрее добраться до квартиры. Тем самым он заставил Луи бежать за ним.  
  
      Они прыгали по лужам вдоль тротуаров, и сонграйтер, догоняя Гарри, хватал его за футболку, чтобы хоть немного замедлить и самому вырваться вперёд.  
  
      Гарри рассмеялся, подставляя лицо под крупные дождевые капли, и схватил Луи за руку, когда тот едва не налетел на случайного прохожего на улице, а потом наступил в глубокую лужу, намочив себя ещё больше, если, конечно, это было возможно.  
  
      — Я победил! — воскликнул Томлинсон, остановившись перед многоквартирным домом.  
  
      — Ты жульничал, — задыхаясь, ответил Гарри и согнулся пополам, пытаясь успокоить участившееся от бега сердцебиение.  
  
      — Ты просто завидуешь мне, — закатил глаза старший парень и повёл их внутрь.  
  
      Стайлс усмехнулся, но последовал за ним, и каждый их шаг по мраморному полу сопровождался скрипом подошвы. И вдруг в подъезде выключился свет. Гарри подумал, что это, возможно, произошло из-за грозы, однако сомневался: он жил в новом доме, где должны были быть генераторы.  
  
      Но, поднявшись наверх, они обнаружили, что в квартире было так же темно, но не это так удивило младшего парня. Луи, переступив порог дома, моментально стал снимать с себя одежду, тем самым повергнув Гарри в шок.  
  
      — Ч-что ты делаешь? — пробормотал он, закрыв за собой дверь.  
  
      — Я не собираюсь ходить в мокрой одежде, — сказал Томлинсон, которому вопрос показался уж больно смешным.  
  
      Стайлс не мог отвести взгляда от парня, который стягивал с себя рубашку и шорты. Те были настолько мокрыми, что полностью прилипли к загорелой коже, однако не из-за этого Гарри едва ли не стонал от происходящего. Главной причиной было то, как влажные боксеры в детальных подробностях очерчивали стройные бёдра и член.  
  
      — Дерьмо, — едва выдохнул он, и, похоже, это было достаточно громко, потому что Луи тут же обратил на него внимание. — Хм, тебе дать полотенце или ещё что-нибудь? У меня, кажется, где-то была одежда твоего размера, — быстро сказал он.  
  
      — Было бы неплохо, — застенчиво рассмеялся Луи. — Если ты, конечно, не хочешь, чтобы я проторчал у тебя всю ночь в одних трусах.  
  
      Стайлс всерьёз задумался о том, одевать парня или нет. У него самого не было проблем с тем, чтобы смотреть на натренированные бёдра и рельефный пресс Томлинсона всю ночь. Но вместо этого он решил не испытывать судьбу и дать парню шорты и майку.  
  
      Сам же он тоже переодел штаны, но рубашку не надел, потому что из-за перебоев с электричеством в квартире стало ощутимо жарко.  
  
      — Держи, — сказал он, протянув Луи полотенце и одежду.  
  
      — Спасибо.  
  
      Гарри задержался в комнате на секунду, заметив, как Томлинсон обвёл взглядом его тело, и внезапно отчаянно захотел одеться. Но в том, как выглядел при этом Луи, было какое-то утешение. Он словно хотел, чтобы Гарри этого не делал.  
  
      Стайлс увидел, как старший парень облизнул губы и осмотрел его сверху донизу, и никогда в жизни он не ощущал себя таким открытым и уязвимым, даже перед тысячами людей на сцене. Луи же был один, и Гарри вдруг почувствовал себя маленьким.  
  
      — Пойду найду свечи, а то ничего не видно, — тихо сказал он, тем самым выведя Луи из транса.  
  
      — Да, точно, я скоро.  
  
      Гарри кивнул, и они ещё какое-то время стояли в тишине, в то время как Луи бесстыдно рассматривал его, после чего младший внезапно развернулся и сбежал.  
  
      — Блять! — простонал он. — Соберись, Стайлс, ты должен взять себя в руки. Но блять!  
  
      Он прочитал себе целую лекцию, после которой должен был прийти в себя и не думать о произошедшем. После этой небольшой беседы с самим собой он осмотрел свой кабинет и, к счастью, нашёл там четыре свечи. Он поставил их на журнальный столик, зажёг и, как только закончил с последним фитилем, почувствовал чужие руки на своей талии.  
  
      — Хазза?  
  
      Гарри тяжело вздохнул, потому что Луи в буквальном смысле касался губами его обнажённого плеча, пока говорил, и обернулся, увидев, что Томлинсон полностью повис на нём.  
  
      — Д-да?  
  
      — Ты не обидишься, если я останусь у тебя на ночь? Автобусы больше не ходят, не хочу идти пешком, — сказал Луи, расслабив объятия, и лёг на диван.  
  
      — Хм, да, конечно, всё нормально, — тихо ответил Гарри. — Тогда можем обсудить более детально идеи для следующих песен.  
  
      Луи согласился, как вдруг перевёл взгляд с Гарри на свечи.  
  
      — У тебя случайно нет зефира?  
  
      — Какой зефир? — смущённо переспросил Гарри.  
  
      — Тот, что поджаривают на костре, — сказал Томлинсон и провёл кончиком пальца над пламенем, не прикасаясь к нему.  
  
      Стайлс посмотрел на Луи, как на сумасшедшего, сказавшего самую нелепую вещь на свете.  
  
      — Хм, может быть. Надо поискать.  
  
      — Спасибо! — радостно воскликнул тот, когда кудрявый ушёл на кухню.  
  
      — Но ты же понимаешь, что пламя от свечи — не костёр? — спросил Гарри и рассмеялся, пока проверял каждый шкафчик и не обнаружил то, что так нужно было Луи, а после захватил с собой ещё и зубочистки.  
  
      — Что? Ты серьёзно? — с сарказмом переспросил Томлинсон, когда Гарри принёс ему всё это, и встал с дивана. — Но согласись, что это всё равно маленький источник огня.  
  
      Гарри готов был поклясться, что не видел большего ребёнка, чем Луи. Он рассеянно наблюдал за тем, как сонграйтер накалывал крошечные зефирки на деревянную палочку, а затем поджаривал их на свече, и всё это время улыбка не покидала его лица.  
  
      — Ты забавный, — пробормотал Стайлс, ощущая, как его собственные губы растягивались в улыбке, когда он концентрировал всё своё внимание на том, как Луи нагревал сладость до коричневого цвета.  
  
      — Забавный, но гениальный. Я попрошу! — сказал Луи, убирая зубочистку от огня и снимая с неё зефир. — Открой рот, — попросил он Гарри и протянул пальцы к его губам.  
  
      Стайлс закатил глаза, но всё равно открыл рот, позволив Томлинсону самому угостить его жареным зефиром.  
  
      — На вкус, как липкая резина, — рассмеялся он.  
  
      — Но, согласись, это очень вкусная и сладкая липкая резина, — сквозь хохот сказал старший и облизал с пальцев всё, что не доел Гарри. — Как думаешь, когда мы запишем ещё одну песню, Найл даст нам перерыв на отдых или опять накричит, что мы ничего не делаем?  
  
      — Не знаю, — прошептал тот и, покачав головой, посмотрел на Луи, который готовил новую порцию зефира. — Нам ещё много работать. У нас осталось целых шесть песен и всего две с половиной недели, чтобы закончить их.  
  
      — Я думал, семь, — нахмурился Луи.  
  
      Гарри прикусил нижнюю губу, едва смея поднять взгляд.  
  
      — Ну, у меня уже есть стихи, осталось наложить на них музыку.  
  
      — Ох, это то, что ты не хочешь мне показывать, верно? — кивнул Луи сам себе. — Тогда их остаётся пять, если учесть, что в парке мы закончили ещё одну.  
  
      Стайлс кивнул и дотянулся до ближайшего клочка бумаги, чтобы успеть записать стихи, пока он их не забыл.  
  
      — Значит, у нас уже почти готовы две песни. Ещё идеи есть?  
  
      Луи пожал плечами, откинулся на диван и начал медленно поедать зефир, что даже в мрачных сумерках Гарри видел, как сонграйтер это делал. Но не стал задавать лишних вопросов.  
  
      — Завтра мы запишем эти две, и, надеюсь, Найл будет так рад, что не захочет больше отрывать нам головы, — сказал Луи, протягивая руку вдоль дивана и обнимая Гарри за плечи.  
  
      Тот поджал губы и кивнул, зная, что не хочет не только записывать свою песню перед Луи, но и чтобы парень слышал её.  
  
      — Как думаешь, мы успеем дописать альбом за две недели?  
  
      При этом Томлинсон поднял голову, посмотрел на Гарри и прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки.  
  
      — Да, — тихо ответил младший. — Но для этого мы должны перестать страдать ерундой.  
  
      Стайлс улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку дивана, позволив Томлинсону обнять себя за плечи.  
  
      — Тогда прости меня, — прошептал Луи.  
  
      Он притянул Гарри к себе и начал мягко поглаживать его по руке, заставив тут же посмотреть на себя.  
  
      — За что?  
  
      Луи пожал плечами, отказываясь смотреть ему в глаза.  
  
      — За то, что отвлекаю тебя. Сложно писать альбом и не пытаться весело проводить с тобой время.  
  
      Гарри едва мог поверить в услышанное, а Луи так и не поднял головы, поэтому певцу пришлось сжать его ногу чуть выше колена, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.  
  
      — Но он появляется только благодаря тебе, — тихо сказал Стайлс. — Без тебя я бы и половины не сделал, а музыка не звучала бы так хорошо, если бы ты не помогал мне.  
  
      Последняя фраза заставила Луи едва слышно рассмеяться и наконец смело посмотреть Гарри в глаза.  
  
      — Ты слишком хорош для этого мира, — пробормотал он. — Никогда не встречал таких людей, как ты.  
  
      Гарри пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы понять, что говорил старший парень; его пальцы всё ещё нежно поглаживали кожу, и Стайлс чувствовал лишь горячий румянец на своих щеках и бешено стучащее сердце.  
  
      Они долго сидели в тишине, которую разрушал только стук дождевых капель об оконное стекло.  
  
      Рука Гарри мягко покоилась на бедре Луи, а старший парень, обнимая его за плечи, опустил голову и спрятал лицо в шее. И Гарри хотел, чтобы этот счастливейший в его жизни момент длился вечно. Он желал наслаждаться теплом Луи, нежностью и заботой его рук, когда не нужно беспокоиться о сроках или датах тура.  
  
      Но через полчаса Гарри почувствовал, что Луи всё ещё обнимал его, вот только голова ощутимо давила на плечо, поэтому он осторожно посмотрел. И единственное, что он увидел в освещённой свечами комнате — это сладко спящего Луи, который прижимался к нему всем телом и бесшумно сопел в шею.  
  
      — Луи… — тихо позвал он и мягко встряхнул парня, пытаясь его разбудить. — Давай, вставай, Лу.  
  
      Томлинсон открыл глаза, но лишь соскользнул ему на колени и уткнулся носом в живот.  
  
      — Хазза, — захныкал он. — Я устал.  
  
      — Хорошо, ты будешь спать на диване или в кровати? — спросил Гарри и тихо рассмеялся, осторожно проведя пальцами по мягким каштановым волосам.  
  
      — Кровать, — пробормотал Луи, заставив Стайлса покрыться мурашками от прикосновения губ к обнажённой коже внизу живота.  
  
      — Тогда вставай, — сказал он, осторожно поднимая Томлинсона с коленей.  
  
      Он слышал, как ворчал сонграйтер, который всё равно встал и сонно наблюдал, как Гарри задувал свечи, а после взял его за руку и повёл за собой через всю квартиру.  
  
      — Постель должна быть чистой. Никто не спал на ней, кроме моей сестры, и то это было один раз полгода назад, — сказал Гарри и, отпустив руку Луи, открыл дверь в комнату для гостей.  
  
      Он даже не успел развернуться, как почувствовал крепко обнимающие его за талию руки и то, как Томлинсон прижался к нему.  
  
      — Спасибо, Хазза, — пробормотал Луи, спрятав лицо в груди.  
  
      Стайлс колебался, но всё же поднял руку и приобнял Луи.  
  
      — Не за что, — выдохнул он ему в волосы.  
  
      Но, как только старший парень начал отстраняться, раздался громкий раскат грома, заставивший его вздрогнуть в объятиях Гарри.  
  
      — Всё в порядке? — осторожно спросил Стайлс и посмотрел на парня.  
  
      — Да, — пробормотал тот себе под нос и кивнул головой.  
  
      — И ты не… — Стайлс нахмурился. — Ты не боишься грома?  
  
      — Я? Ты издеваешься? Конечно, нет. Ради Бога, я взрослый человек, я…  
  
      Но в следующую секунду сонграйтер едва ли не отпрыгнул в противоположную сторону коридора, взглянув на яркую вспышку в окне широко раскрытыми глазами.  
  
      — Эй, Лу, всё в порядке, — сказал Гарри и сделал к нему шаг. — Если хочешь, можешь спать со мной в комнате…  
  
      Томлинсон смотрел на него, то открывая, то закрывая рот, словно не был уверен, что не было ничего плохого в том, чтобы принять предложение, как на всю квартиру послышался очередной раскат грома. И только после этого Луи чуть ли не вбежал в комнату, оставив позади себя смеющегося Гарри.  
  
      Тот вошёл к себе следом и сразу же увидел сидящего на кровати Томлинсона.  
  
      — Конечно, не боится он, — саркастически произнёс Стайлс.  
  
      И он даже представить не мог, что, как только он отвернулся, Луи совершенно спокойно стал за ним наблюдать: как он подошёл к кровати и стал снимать покрывало, потому что было слишком жарко даже для того, чтобы спать под обычным одеялом.  
  
      На самом деле так и было, поэтому Томлинсон протянул: «Как здесь душно», снял футболку и лёг в постель рядом с Гарри.  
  
      Стайлс поджал губы и посмотрел на Луи, который, не моргая, уставился в потолок. Он лёг на бок лицом к старшему парню, прижавшись обнажённой грудью к его руке, тем самым привлекая внимание голубоглазого.  
  
      — Ты уверен, что всё в порядке? — тихо спросил он, не желая, чтобы даже настолько безобидная вещь испугала Луи сильнее, чем гром.  
  
      Но даже в кромешной темноте Гарри видел его лёгкую улыбку и то, как сонграйтер вытянул руку и, обняв Стайлса за талию, притянул его к себе ближе.  
  
      — Да. Теперь уже всё хорошо, — едва слышно прошептал он.  
  
      Стайлс не мог не улыбаться, и прежде, чем он успел хотя бы подумать о том, чтобы перевернуться на другой край кровати, Томлинсон лёг так, чтобы Гарри оказался на спине, а сам он положил голову ему на плечо. Их ноги переплелись между собой, и Луи медленно обводил пальцем татуировки на его груди.  
  
      — Прости, но я правда боюсь грозы, — пробормотал он.  
  
      Но всё, что мог сделать Гарри — это на выдохе рассмеяться и обнять старшего парня за талию, а после прикоснуться щекой к его волосам. Они долго лежали так в абсолютной темноте, за окном лил всё такой же сильный дождь, и голова Луи покоилась у Гарри на груди, но Стайлс слышал лишь своё взволнованное, оглушительно стучащее сердце и надеялся, что старший не слышит и не чувствует этого. Но даже если так оно и было, тот тактично молчал. Вместо этого он одной рукой гладил кудрявого по груди вверх и вниз, а другой ощутимо сжимал выше локтя.  
  
      И, смотря на Луи, Гарри ещё никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя таким счастливым и довольным от простых вещей. И если его вдруг спросят, когда ему было лучше всего в жизни, он не задумываясь назовёт этот момент.  
  


~*~*~

  
      Гарри потребовалось два дня, чтобы наконец убедить Найла в том, что между ним и Луи в ту ночь ничего не было.  
  
      Ирландец как всегда вошёл в квартиру Стайлса без приглашения и по закону жанра нашёл их полуобнажёнными и обнимающимися в одной кровати. Неудивительно, что он поспешно пришёл к выводу, что парни переспали, да и те как некстати густо покраснели из-за того, что Хоран поймал их.  
  
      Но Найл не успел убить их за то, что они да самом деле не делали, потому что Луи удивил не только его, но и Гарри, тем, что внёс последние штрихи в песню, над которой они работали перед тем, как начался дождь.  
  
      Томлинсон даже не потрудился одеться, просто потянул их двоих за собой в студию и показал наработки. И вновь Гарри открыл для себя что-то новое в этом невероятном парне. Он не понимал, как Луи раз за разом придумывал эти сумасшедшие идеи и потрясающие стихи.  
  
      И, к счастью, этого было достаточно для того, чтобы успокоить Найла и отсрочить запись на пару дней с условием, что, помимо этой, появится ещё одна песня.  
  
      К концу дня они закончили одну из них, и, когда Луи после обеда ушёл, Стайлс вновь вернулся в студию.  
  
      У него была своя песня, которую он очень хотел записать, и он был действительно счастлив, что сонграйтер не приставал к нему и не выпрашивал показать её, потому что он вряд ли мог сделать это.  
  
      Так за два дня они записали целых две песни. И осталось ещё четыре.  
  
      Четыре песни и две недели. И теперь Гарри знал, где искать вдохновение. Оно было не на улице, в кафе или парке, а в человеке, с которым он посещал эти места и проводил целые дни напролёт, который заставлял его смеяться и улыбаться без причин. Ему не нужно было выходить из дома и искать музу за пределами квартиры, потому что она всё время была рядом.  
  


~*~*~

  
      — Ты понимаешь, что за нами следует по меньшей мере двадцать девушек, — пробормотал Луи, бросив короткий взгляд через плечо и заметив группу визжащих девочек-подростков.  
  
      — Да, — спокойно ответил Гарри и взял Томлинсона за руку, чтобы тот не отставал.  
  
      — А ты не хочешь остановиться и поговорить с ними?  
  
      Гарри всегда уделял внимание своим поклонникам, раздавал автографы и фотографировался, потому что без них он был бы никем, но сегодня был не лучший для этого день.  
  
      — Сейчас я с тобой, а значит, всё моё внимание сконцентрировано исключительно на тебе, — сказал он и улыбнулся старшему.  
  
      — Гарри, я не обижусь, если ты увидишься с ними, — ответил Луи, замедляя шаг, потому что группа направлялась за ними в парк. — Думаю, ты должен хоть немного поговорить с ними.  
  
      — Ты уверен? — спросил тот, чувствуя себя ужасно, как и в любой другой раз, когда их с Томлинсоном на улице ловили папарацци или фанаты.  
  
      Луи пожал плечами.  
  
      — Мы пришли сюда подумать над следующими песнями, но пока не начали, так что ты можешь немного пообщаться с ними. Ничего страшного не случится.  
  
      Стайлс внимательно посмотрел на него, словно желал убедиться, что со старшим парнем всё будет в порядке, и повернулся к девушкам, надеясь, что после этого они оставят их в покое.  
  
      И, естественно, как только Гарри подошёл к ним, они начали визжать и кричать от восторга. Певец услышал смех Луи позади себя и едва сдержался, чтобы не обернуться.  
  
      — Всем привет! — довольным тоном произнёс он, и через секунду одна из девушек обняла его за шею. Гарри рассмеялся, потому что до сих пор не понимал, как он, абсолютно ничего не делая, мог заставлять людей чувствовать себя счастливыми. — Как у тебя дела? Всё отлично?  
  
      — Прекрасно! Знаешь, я просто хочу сказать, что вы вдвоём так здорово смотритесь вместе.  
  
      Стайлс удивлённо вскинул бровями, когда обнимавшая его девушка отпустила его и вдруг посмотрела на Луи.  
  
      — Ой, да ладно. Мой лучший друг Хазза всё равно здесь самый красивый, — поддразнил его Луи, приобнял за локоть и ткнул пальцем в щёку.  
  
      — Отстань, — смеясь, ответил Гарри, и, когда он довольно игриво оттолкнул Томлинсона, девушки завизжали.  
  
      — Как тебя зовут? Мы просто не можем прийти к общему выводу, — начала другая девушка, когда Гарри отвернулся сделать несколько фотографий.  
  
      — Кого? Меня?  
  
      Гарри перевёл взгляд от камеры телефона на Луи и увидел, что старший парень молча спрашивал у него разрешения. И Стайлс не возражал, поэтому кивнул и улыбнулся для фотографии уже другой девушке.  
  
      — Хм, ладно, Луи Томлинсон.  
  
      — Я же сказала, что это тот парень из Твиттера!  
  
      И вновь Гарри посмотрел на поклонницу, которая буквально засыпала парня вопросами, и не совсем понимал, о чём она говорила, как и сам Луи.  
  
      — Это же тебя Гарри зафолловил пару недель назад? Мы так и думали, что это ты, но там нечёткая фотка, поэтому мы не были точно уверены, — сообщила девушка. — Вы всегда отправляете друг другу такие милые твиты!  
  
      — Ну да, я тот самый парень из Твиттера, — рассмеялся Луи и посмотрел на Стайлса, который был слишком занят фотографиями, поэтому тщательно обдумывал ответ вместо него. — Он поставил на меня уведомления. И каждый раз, когда я что-то пишу, ему тут же это приходит, — сказал он и достал телефон.  
  
       **@Louis_Tomlinson: А вы знали, что @Harry_Styles ссыт сидя? Я видел это своими собственными глазами.**  
  
      И уже через мгновение Гарри достал телефон, широко раскрыл глаза от удивления и стал что-то яростно печатать.  
  
 **@Harry_Styles: @Louis_Tomlinson, потому что ты своей жирной задницей сломал мне туалет!!!**  
  
      У Луи рот открылся от удивления, а стоявшая рядом с ним девушка заливисто рассмеялась.  
  
      — Больше никаких обнимашек! — крикнул он младшему.  
  
      — Ладно, тогда я запрещаю тебе прикасаться ко мне, — с улыбкой на лице ответил Стайлс и сделал очередное фото. — И перестань писать мне в Твиттер.  
  
      — А вдруг ты не узнаешь, что мне стало плохо?  
  
      Гарри закатил глаза на очередную шутку Луи и решил на этот раз оставить её без ответа, потому что хотел сфотографироваться с каждым фанатом, уделив ему должное внимание.  
  
      — Лу! — крикнул он, привлекая внимание парня.  
  
      — Да, Хазза, — поднял голову Томлинсон, пытаясь понять, где он находился. — Что случилось?  
  
      — Эшли хочет сфотографироваться с нами двумя, — сказал Гарри, обнимая девушку.  
  
      Луи удивился, но ни секунды не колебался и уже в следующее мгновение встал по другую сторону от поклонницы, однако приобнял её со спины так, что пальцами всё равно прикасался к Гарри.  
  
      Они сделали три снимка, и Стайлс уже хотел повернуться к другой девушке, ждавшей своей очереди, как увидел, что была одна, что едва ли не тряслась от плача.  
  
      — Эй, что случилось? — подошёл он к ней, но, как только положил руки ей на плечи, чтобы хоть немного успокоить, девушка стала только сильнее переживать.  
  
      — Ох, Боже… Это ты…  
  
      — Ну да, — сказал Гарри и легко ей улыбнулся, потому что не хотел, чтобы от волнения девушка упала в обморок. — Дышишь? Не переживай, я буду здесь до тех пор, пока тебе не станет лучше.  
  
      Он обнял её и погладил по спине, пытаясь всеми силами привести её в чувства. И прошло около десяти минут, когда она наконец смогла нормально дышать, но парень готов был пробыть с ней и час, если потребуется.  
  
      Вскоре он сфотографировался с ней, подписал по меньшей мере пять вещей, вновь обнял и только потом обратился к другим. Стайлс вместе с Луи попрощались с девушками, улыбнулись, помахали им и только потом ушли.  
  
      — Ты знал, что ты невероятный?  
  
      Гарри посмотрел на Луи, улыбнулся ему и пожал плечами.  
  
      — Не думаю. Просто я люблю их и хочу сделать всё возможное, что есть в моих силах, потому что они многое мне дали.  
  
      Томлинсон рассмеялся, покачал головой и приобнял Гарри за талию.  
  
      — Ты всё равно потрясающий.  
  
      Гарри счастливо улыбнулся, потому что такое было действительно приятно слышать, тем более от Луи. Так что он не стал возражать, а просто обнял шатена за шею и притянул к себе.  
  
      — Итак, для чего ты пригласил меня в парк? Не считая того, что мы вышли искать вдохновение, — с долей сарказма спросил Луи и стукнулся с Гарри бедром.  
  
      — Ну… Я нашёл кое-что вдохновляющее, — спокойно ответил Гарри и, не сводя взгляда с Луи, пытался скрыть растущую улыбку. — И я хочу это показать. Думаю, тебе понравится.  
  
      — Это сюрприз? — взволнованно воскликнул Луи, подпрыгнув от радости. — Но разве мы не собирались работать? Или мы заслужили небольшой выходной?  
  
      — Вообще да, сегодня вечером ты свободен, — ответил Гарри, и в тот момент Луи был действительно счастлив.  
  
      — Твою ж мать! Серьёзно? — закричал Томлинсон, заставив прохожих обернуться в их сторону.  
  
      — Луи! — сквозь смех начал Гарри. — Ты можешь вести себя тише?  
  
      — Поздно, — пожал плечами тот.  
  
      Стайлс закатил глаза, отпустил руку и потрепал Томлинсона по волосам.  
  
      — Идиот, — рассмеялся он. — И не трогай мою маму.  
  
      — Но ты никогда не разрешал мне веселиться, — простонал сонграйтер и вновь взял его за руку.  
  
      Это было нормально. Вот так держать Луи за руку и чувствовать теплоту его кожи. Это было действительно необходимо даже в самую жаркую летнюю погоду, потому что без прикосновений старшего было действительно холодно.  
  
      — Но мы оба знаем, что это неправда, — фыркнул Стайлс, покачав головой. — Если ты не забыл, то я разрешил тебе спалить зефир над свечой в моей гостиной.  
  
      — Но он не был горелым, — болезненно произнёс парень. — Он был сладким и вкусным.  
  
      Гарри нахмурился, на что Луи крепко сжал его руку и буквально пронзил взглядом, но попытка показаться грозным Стайлса только рассмешила.  
  
      — Дерьмо.  
  
      Томлинсон отпустил руку и посмотрел куда-то за младшего парня.  
  
      — Что? — тревожно спросил Гарри, посмотрел туда, куда был направлен взгляд Луи, и увидел папарацци, направляющего на них камеру. — Не смотри на него, — сказал он и повёл парня за собой, надеясь как можно скорее затеряться среди людей и скрыться от надоедливого человека.  
  
      Луи кивнул и чётко следовал указаниям.  
  
      — Как он узнал, что мы здесь?  
  
      — Наверное, одна из девушек уже успела выложить фотографию с нами, — пожал он плечами, словно это для него не было ново. — Надеюсь, мы дойдём до нужного места как можно скорее и не поведём его за собой.  
  
      Гарри был благодарен Луи за понимание: тот тут же стал идти быстрее, и, когда Стайлс обернулся, за ними уже никого не было.  
  
      — Куда ты меня ведёшь? Назад вернуться мы уже не сможем, — сказал Томлинсон, смотря на траву под ногами. — Ты хочешь меня убить, я угадал? Ты специально соблазнил меня своими кудряшками, симпатичным лицом и невероятной харизмой, чтобы я слепо следовал за тобой.  
  
      Гарри посмотрел на Луи, как на сумасшедшего, но вдруг рассмеялся.  
  
      — И это я ещё странный?  
  
      — Ну, я не собираюсь тебя убивать.  
  
      Стайлс закатил глаза и даже не обернулся, чтобы проверить, шёл за ним Луи на довольно высокий холм или нет.  
  
      — Когда перестанешь нести всякую чушь, оглянись, пожалуйста.  
  
      Луи драматично вздохнул.  
  
      — Я не вижу здесь ничего, кроме поля.  
  
      — Именно, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Мы живём в центре Лондона, но в парке есть одно место, о котором практически никто не знает.  
  
      Луи пытался придумать свою очередную саркастичную шутку, чтобы поддразнить его.  
  
      — Ты точно хочешь меня убить.  
  
      Но даже после такого Гарри разразился смехом и стал вытирать слёзы в уголках глаз, всё это время стараясь не смотреть Луи в глаза, а после сел на вершину холма.  
  
      — Просто подожди.  
  
      — Должно произойти что-то волшебное? Ты превратишься в фею, как только сядет солнце? — спросил Томлинсон, сев рядом с Гарри и приобняв его за плечи.  
  
      — То есть сначала ты думал, что я привёл тебя сюда убивать, а теперь превращаться в фею? — Гарри шокировано вскинул бровями, не понимая, как в этой умной голове могли рождаться такие мысли.  
  
      — И то, и другое, — пробормотал Луи, пытаясь скрыть улыбку, и положил голову ему на плечо.  
  
      Младший парень закатил глаза и, улыбнувшись, коснулся щекой волос Луи, а после и вовсе спрятал в них лицо. Он никогда не устанет от этого. Гарри не знал, кем они были: друзьями или кем-то б **о** льшим. В любом случае ему никогда не наскучит близость Луи. Его присутствие, нежные прикосновения, кроткие взгляды, которые они посылали друг другу. Никогда.  
  
      — Ты привёл меня сюда посмотреть на закат?  
  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
  
      — Может быть, — тихо сказал он.  
  
      — Хазза, — простонал Луи и начал легко толкать парня рядом с собой. — Я люблю сюрпризы, только если их не нужно так долго ждать.  
  
      — В смысле? Мы всю ночь смотрели ужасы, и ты прекрасно со всем справился, — улыбнулся Стайлс, обнял Луи за талию и притянул к себе.  
  
      — Конечно, потому что я сидел у тебя на коленях и прятал лицо в шее.  
  
      Что же, по крайней мере, для Гарри это была по-настоящему хорошая ночь.  
  
      — Ладно, поверь мне, здесь не будет монстров, которые попытаются тебя убить.  
  
      — Только психопат Стайлс и его армия фей.  
  
      Гарри фыркнул и лёг на траву, поэтому Луи пришлось потянуться за ним и буквально нависнуть сверху. Одной рукой он оперся над головой младшего парня, другую осторожно положил ему на бедро, и кудрявый не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз так нервничал по поводу Томлинсона. Может, когда они смотрели ужасы: сонграйтер был рядом, его губы касались его шеи, а пальцы судорожно сжимали руку. Но сейчас… Сейчас он тоже был близко, да так, что Стайлс мог прикоснуться к его волосам и поцеловать прямо в губы.  
  
      — Солнце уже садится, а ты ещё не превратился в фею, — спокойно сказал Луи, не отрывая взгляда от младшего парня.  
  
      Гарри открыл рот, но сказать так ничего и не смог. Он просто лежал под Луи, позволяя тому поглаживать обнажённый участок кожи под задравшейся рубашкой.  
  
      — Ты привёл меня сюда для того, чтобы что-то сказать?  
  
      — Что сказать? — едва говорил Гарри, потому что пытался не обращать внимания на то, как Луи прикасался к нему, каким мягким и тихим тоном разговаривал, заставляя таять от происходящего.  
  
      — Не знаю, — прошептал Томлинсон и покачал головой.  
  
      Стайлс видел, как парень закрыл глаза, чуть наклонился вперёд и выдохнул. Он понятия не имел, что хотел услышать сонграйтер, но было видно, что это ему необходимо. И в тот самый момент показалась причина, по которой Гарри привёл их в это место.  
  
      — Смотри, — сказал он, привстав на локтях и указав на поле перед ними.  
  
      Луи посмотрел сначала на него, потом назад и осторожно сел рядом.  
  
      — Вау!  
  
      — Я знаю.  
  
      Увидев поле, усеянное светлячками, от которых пространство вокруг засияло, Гарри улыбнулся. Они всё появлялись и появлялись, и теперь вокруг парней плавала по меньшей мере сотня ярких жучков. И Стайлс не мог точно сосчитать их, потому что в один момент насекомое было здесь, а в другой — уже нет. И эта красота появлялась только для того, чтобы исчезнуть и вернуться вновь.  
  
      — Я же сказал, что у тебя есть армия фей.  
  
      Гарри слышал смех Луи, но не мог отвести взгляд от огней, охвативших ночное небо. Солнце садилось, окрасив облака жёлтым, оранжевым и красным.  
  
      Сонграйтер встал, поэтому Стайлс тут же посмотрел на него и увидел, как Томлинсон начал осторожно подходить к усыпавшим поле огонькам.  
  
      — Ты куда?  
  
      — Хочу поймать одного, — крикнул ему через плечо Луи.  
  
      Парень подошёл как можно ближе к полю и стал хлопать в ладони, чтобы поймать хоть одного жучка. И, естественно, у него ничего не получалось. Они постоянно улетали, но Луи не унывал и пробовал вновь. И, когда, казалось бы, спустя несколько неудач парень должен был сдаться, он продолжал бегать и пытаться поймать хотя бы одного светлячка.  
  
      Гарри улыбался: его переполняли тысячи эмоций, и они были сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде. Он любовался голубоглазым парнем, который бегал вокруг за светящимися жучками, и понимал, как сильно влюблён в него.  
  
      Гарри любил всё в Луи: то, как он пел, когда заваривал чай, или неаккуратно ел попкорн, когда они смотрели фильмы.  
  
      Стайлс любил и то, как Луи жарил зефир над свечками и бегал под проливным дождём. Он любил его, такого заботливого и смешного, что становилось даже больно. И ему безумно нравилось, как Томлинсон пытался поймать светлячка, преследуя то одного, то другого, а потом визжал, когда кто-то из них приземлялся на него.  
  
      Гарри не понимал, как получилось, что за две с половиной недели он влюбился в этого странного человека, заставляющего его улыбаться без причин. Ему было достаточно просто подумать об этом, чтобы губы тронула широкая и искренняя улыбка. И это пугало его так же сильно, как и то, что он безвозвратно влюбился в Луи Томлинсона. Вот только парень ничего к нему не чувствовал.  
  
      — Гарри!  
  
      Дёрнувшись, Стайлс тут же увидел бежавшего к нему сонграйтера: парень улыбался, словно только что выиграл приз, встал перед Гарри и разжал сцепленные ладони.  
  
      — Я всё-таки поймал одного, смотри.  
  
      Он открыл руки, вот только Гарри ничего не увидел.  
  
      — Думаю, он сбежал, — рассмеялся младший.  
  
      — Что? — расстроенно переспросил Луи, тоже взглянув на свои пустые руки. — Дерьмо! — простонал он и, вернувшись на поле, продолжил начатое дело.  
  
      — Лу, ты напоминаешь мне светлячка, — наблюдая за бегающим парнем, сказал Стайлс.  
  
      — Вообще-то, я лучше этих маленьких ошибок природы, — проворчал он, выставив руки вперёд, чтобы словить одного жучка, но вновь пропустил его.  
  
      — Но ты так же полон энергии, как и они. Они, как никто другой, лучше символизируют тебя, я уверен.  
  
      — Гарри, светлячки — это не энергия, — закатил глаза парень.  
  
      — Да, да, — протянул Стайлс, уже достав телефон, чтобы доказать, что прав тут был только он.  
  
      Он напечатал в поисковике «значение светлячков», и, естественно, энергия была на первом месте в списке результатов.  
  
      — Вот, смотри, — сказал Стайлс, подняв смартфон и развернув его экраном к Луи.  
  
      Тот перестал бегать и, восстанавливая дыхание, опустился рядом на траву.  
  
      — Давай посмотрим, — сказал он и взял гаджет. — Энергия, значит… О! — крикнул он. — Тут есть кое-что гораздо интереснее.  
  
      Гарри наклонился к нему и тоже начал читать.  
  
      — Надежда, энергия, новые идеи, творчество, вдохновение, целеустремлённость, притяжение…  
  
      — Мне нравится притяжение, — сказал Томлинсон и нажал на это слово. — Давай посмотрим… Тут говорится, что светлячки используют свечение в период спаривания, и это довольно сложный процесс. Световые сигналы точно просчитаны, чтобы привлечь подходящего партнёра.  
  
      Луи прекратил читать и тут же перевёл взгляд на Гарри, чьи щёки моментально покрылись горячим румянцем. Он поджал губы и, чтобы старший ничего не заподозрил, лёг на спину на траву. Но Томлинсон последовал за ним.  
  
      — Давай ещё раз попробуем поймать хотя бы одного? — тихо спросил Стайлс, когда Луи положил голову ему на плечо, обнял за талию и перекинул через него ногу.  
  
      Тот загудел, пальцем рисуя на груди Гарри невидимые узоры.  
  
      — Нет, так мне больше нравится.  
  
      — Н-но я уверен, — сбивчиво начал кудрявый, сосредоточив внимание на темнеющем небе, — что бегать за светлячками п-приятнее, чем просто так лежать здесь со мной.  
  
      Но Луи лишь положил голову ему на грудь, а после поставил на неё подбородок и встретился с ним внимательным взглядом.  
  
      — Гарри, я…  
  
      Стайлс видел, что Томлинсон отчаянно хотел что-то сказать, но не мог побороть себя. И не понимал, почему парень выглядел таким потерянным и смущённым. Он всегда был таким уверенным, но отчего-то прямо сейчас полностью потерял одно из лучших своих качеств.  
  
      — Ты… Ты мне нравишься, — едва прошептал он, не в силах посмотреть Гарри в глаза.  
  
      Стайлс нахмурился, не понимая, почему эта простая фраза далась парню с таким трудом. Они ведь были просто друзьями, иначе бы Луи так спокойно не лёг на него сверху.  
  
      — Ну, я тоже люблю тебя, Луи, — сказал Гарри и улыбнулся.  
  
      Сонграйтер поднял на него взгляд, то открывая рот, то закрывая, словно хотел добавить ещё кое-что. Но вместо этого сам себе кивнул, прикусил нижнюю губу и, отстранившись, встал на ноги.  
  
      — Пойдём, нам нужно вернуться, — как ни в чём ни бывало произнёс Луи.  
  
      Гарри смущённо взглянул на парня, но поднялся следом за ним. И, как только он подошёл к Луи, тот сразу же убрал руки в карманы и направился обратно в парк.  
  
      — Эй, — позвал Гарри, догнал парня и осторожно развернул к себе, схватив за руку. — Ты в порядке? — спросил он, заметив небольшие изменения в поведении Томлинсона.  
  
      — Да, в полном. Просто устал бегать, — кивнул Луи и, пока они шли, так и не поднял взгляда с земли.  
  
      — Ладно, если хочешь, можешь сегодня тоже остаться, — предложил Стайлс. — Знаю, сейчас не идёт дождь и не гремит гром, но если ты хочешь переночевать у меня, то оставайся, — улыбнулся он.  
  
      Луи тоже рассмеялся, но это прозвучало так, словно парень заставлял себя, а это было совершенно на него не похоже.  
  
      Томлинсон всегда был счастливым и улыбчивым, и Гарри понятия не имел, что было не так.  
  
      И весь путь до дома он держал руки в карманах и так и не поднял головы. Стайлс хотел спросить, что его расстроило, но пытался поверить в то, что старший всего лишь устал.  
  
      Вернувшись в квартиру, Луи тут же разулся и направился прямо в студию.  
  
      Гарри последовал за ним, уже более смущённый, чем раньше, и, обнаружив, что парень сел за компьютер, едва ли не потерял сознание.  
  
      — Что делаешь? — спросил он, мысленно моля Бога, чтобы Луи не увидел песню, которую он записал.  
  
      — Хочу закончить трек, над которым мы на днях работали, а потом можем лечь спать, — ответил Луи, не сводя взгляда с экрана.  
  
      Гарри облегчённо вздохнул и кивнул.  
  
      — Хорошо, тогда я в душ, а потом смотреть телевизор в гостиной. Ты уверен, что у тебя всё хорошо?  
  
      Но Луи только буркнул что-то себе под нос и стал набирать текст на клавиатуре, попутно щёлкая мышкой.  
  
      Стайлс не особо верил старшему парню, но тот действительно выглядел так, словно устал, а потому промолчал. Он пожелал ему удачи и развернулся к коридору, как услышал крик Луи.  
  
      — Гарри, тут какая-то новая песня. Называется «Падение», — сказал он.  
  
       _Дерьмо._  
  
      — Хм, ничего. Ерунда какая-то, так что… Не слушай, — бормотал Гарри, чувствуя, как его сердце то замедляло, то ускоряло свой темп.  
  
      Он даже успокоился, потому что Луи выдал тихое «Всё нормально».  
  
      Он стоял в коридоре около минуты, надеясь, что Томлинсон не откроет файл и не будет его слушать. И не знал, как ему удалось заставить себя дойти до комнаты и переодеться.  
  
      Всё это время Гарри пытался успокоиться и убедить себя в том, что Луи поступит так, как он его и просил. Но ещё он знал, что сонграйтер был крайне любопытным молодым человеком, поэтому уже спустя десять минут Стайлсу пришлось вернуться в студию, где он обнаружил Луи в довольно странной позе.  
  
      — Эм, Лу? — спросил он и посмотрел на лежавшего под пианино парня.  
  
      Томлинсон, похоже, не заметил, как тот вошёл, потому что очень удивился, услышав его голос, и через секунду взлетел, ударившись лбом о дно инструмента.  
  
      — Дерьмо, — крикнул Стайлс и помог ему вылезти. — Мне так жаль, прости, — просипел он, услышав, как зашипел от боли Луи. — Давай, я всё улажу.  
  
      Гарри не стал ждать его ответа, обнял парня за талию и повёл в свою спальню. Он усадил его на кровать, взял тряпку и смочил холодной водой.  
  
      — Лу, прости, я не хотел пугать тебя, — сказал он и, встав между ногами сонграйтера, мягко прикоснулся к кровоточащей ране.  
  
      Гарри пришлось обхватить его за шею, чтобы удержать на месте. Старший молчал, просто внимательно смотрел на него, на то, как он прикладывал ткань ко лбу, чувствуя, как пальцы мягко массировали кожу головы на затылке.  
  
      — Что ты там делал?  
  
      — Думал… — едва слышно пробормотал он.  
  
      — О чём? — спросил Гарри, потому что фортепиано было странным местом для того, чтобы размышлять, но это же Луи.  
  
      Убрав руку, он увидел, что Томлинсон закрыл глаза. Их едва слышные дыхания смешались, а головы находились так близко друг другу, что Стайлсу было достаточно наклониться вперёд, чтобы захватить губы Луи в свой плен. И в мёртвой тишине комнаты это было единственным, о чём он мог мечтать. Луи же просто смотрел на него, сжимая край кровати так сильно, что побелели суставы, а на лбу появилась глубокая складочка.  
  
      — Ты в порядке? Сильно ударился? Думаю, нужно пойти в больницу…  
  
      — Я слушал.  
  
      Гарри замер и посмотрел на Луи, увидел яркий румянец на его щеках, а в глазах — что-то такое, чего раньше не замечал.  
  
      — Что слушал? — едва прошептал он, боясь услышать ответ.  
  
      — «Падение» **[1]** … Я слушал твою песню.  
  
      Стайлс с трудом смог сглотнуть. Он одёрнул руку ото лба парня и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза.  
  
      — Луи, я… Я могу объяснить, — бросил он, покачав головой.  
  
      Этого он и боялся. Луи, похоже, испугался и, после того, как узнал всё, больше не хотел с ним работать. Но зато теперь Гарри нечего было терять, так не лучше ли во всём честно признаться?  
  
      — Я просто… Ты мне нравишься. Ты мне безумно сильно нравишься. Я, должно быть, сумасшедший, а ты больше не захочешь со мной общаться и вообще уйдёшь, но мне пришлось записать эту песню, чтобы хоть немного стало легче, — быстро сказал Гарри, и всё это время Луи не сводил с него взгляда, пронзая им, словно кинжалами. — Ты спрашивал меня, о чём я всё время думал и на что отвлекался. Так вот, это был только ты и… Пф-ф.  
  
      Он замер, потеряв способность двигаться, потому что не мог больше ничего чувствовать, кроме губ Луи. Одну руку Томлинсон запутал в его волосах, а другой приобнял за талию.  
  
      Гарри задыхался от переизбытка чувств, но вскоре смог собрать себя и крепко обнять парня, прижав его к кровати. То небольшое пространство, которое разделяло их, исчезло, и Стайлс не замечал ничего вокруг, кроме Луи. Его губы были тёплыми, ласковыми и мягкими, такими, что он даже представить себе не мог.  
  
      Луи мягко сжал его бёдра и стукнулся с ним носами только для того, чтобы заставить Гарри отвечать ему. И младший парень крепко вцепился пальцами ему в спину.  
  
      Мысли были заняты только Луи. Он целовал его, целовал! И Стайлс не хотел, чтобы он останавливался.  
  
      Но сонграйтер отстранился, замерев в миллиметре от губ Гарри, рассмеялся и покачал головой.  
  
      — Ты идиот, — сказал он, проведя пальцами по кудрявым волосам.  
  
      Гарри прикусил губу, пытаясь сдержать улыбку.  
  
      — Значит, ты чувствуешь ко мне то же самое? — тихо спросил он.  
  
      Старший парень закатил глаза.  
  
      — Спроси это у меня ещё раз, — прошептал он в миллиметре от его губ, прижавшись ко лбу своим.  
  
      Гарри чувствовал, как пальцы Луи мягко массировали его затылок, а улыбка была настолько заразительной, что он сам невольно улыбнулся.  
  
      — Ты…  
  
      Но он не договорил, потому что это случилось вновь. Луи прижался к его губам и, улыбаясь, целовал медленно и сладко.  
  
      — Думаю, я ответил на твой вопрос, — пробормотал сонграйтер и, ухмыльнувшись, откинул голову назад.  
  
      И теперь уже Гарри пришлось тянуться к нему и прижимать ближе к себе, крепко обнимая за талию.  
  
      Он чувствовал, как руки Томлинсона проскользили вверх по его спине к плечам и сжали их.  
  
      Гарри шумно дышал через нос, пытаясь успокоиться, потому что его сердце отсчитывало едва ли не двести ударов в минуту. Луи целовал его. Тот самый Луи, с которым он был знаком на протяжении нескольких недель, о котором так долго мечтал, целовал его. Губы мягко прикасались к его собственным, пальцы одной руки путались в волосах, а ногти другой царапали спину через рубашку.  
  
      Но потом старший толкнулся вперёд, вплотную прижавшись к бёдрам Гарри, заставив того сбивчиво вздохнуть. И тогда Луи воспользовался шансом. Он проник в рот Стайлса языком, обхватив талию ногами.  
  
      И Гарри был полностью в его власти. Прижимался к нему промежностью, всей грудью, крепко обнимал, пока ласково и медленно изучал языком его рот. Он желал ощущать Луи полностью, хотел прикасаться к его тёплой и гладкой коже, скрывавшейся под задравшейся рубашкой, пропускать между пальцами мягкие волосы, приводя их в беспорядок.  
  
      Но затем Луи скользнул губами ниже, к его скулам и линии челюсти, коснулся шеи горячими поцелуями, заставляя Стайлса дрожать между его ног.  
  
      — Лу, — сказал тот, и его голос звучал хрипло и глухо от того, как близко прижимался к нему Томлинсон и тёрся о его член через одежду.  
  
      И тогда шатен потянул за рубашку Гарри, задрал её по грудь и прижался губами ко впадинке на шее рядом с ключицами.  
  
      — Отпусти руки, — сказал он, поглаживая ладонями его голую спину.  
  
      Стайлс сглотнул и кивнул, отпустил Луи и снял одежду через голову. Томлинсон всё ещё крепко держался ногами вокруг его талии, не сводя внимательного взгляда с его лица. И уже спустя секунду Гарри почувствовал его губы: Луи с жадным напором набросился на него, целуя страстно и неистово, что тот даже споткнулся, прижав Луи к себе, и ударился спиной о стену.  
  
      Стайлс тихо постанывал от того, как близко прильнул к нему Луи и как умело ласкал его. И, обнимая в ответ, Гарри удобнее подхватил его за бёдра и понёс в комнату.  
  
      Они проскользнули мимо ванной в тёмную спальню, попутно скидывая с себя одежду. Гарри встал коленями на постель и мягко опустил Луи ровно в центр кровати, так и не прервав поцелуй.  
  
      Он раздевал его и уже прикоснулся к пуговицам на шортах, как спросил, внимательно глядя в глаза:  
  
      — Всё в порядке?  
  
      Но Луи промолчал. Он притянул Гарри за шею, мягко поцеловал в губы и прижался коленом к промежности, заставив Стайлса оторваться от него и протяжно застонать в область ключиц. Дыхание было тяжёлым и сбивчивым, сердце колотилось, как безумное, а разум мог думать только о Луи.  
  
      — Да, чёрт возьми, лучше не бывает, — наконец ответил сонграйтер, обняв Гарри за шею, и ловко повалил его на спину, поменявшись с ним местами.  
  
      Он оседлал его бёдра, чуть толкнувшись вперёд, и Гарри языком провёл по контуру его губ, сжал ягодицы, надеясь в скором времени избавиться от всей одежды. И Томлинсон, должно быть, читал его мысли, потому что окончательно снял рубашку и вновь припал к опухшим губам.  
  
      Младший с лёгкостью отвечал на поцелуй, то поглаживая область между лопатками, то царапая кожу на спине, заставляя того дрожать от нетерпения. Гарри провёл рукой вниз по позвоночнику до ягодиц и ощутимо шлёпнул по ним, а после крепко сжал.  
  
      — Боже, Гарри, — разорвав поцелуй, выдохнул Луи ему в шею и начал крутить бёдрами, оперевшись на трясущиеся руки по обе стороны от головы, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться.  
  
      И так продолжалось довольно долго. Только трущийся о его промежность Луи, издающий тихие вздохи, смешанные со стонами, и оставляющий на шее засосы.  
  
      Гарри прогнулся в пояснице, желая получить как можно больше контакта, заставляя учащённо хныкать от прикосновений не только себя, но и Луи. Стайлс одной рукой крепко сжал его бицепс, чувствуя, как под пальцами напряглись сильные мышцы, а другой проник под шорты и нижнее бельё.  
  
      А Луи целовал его, кончиком языка вырисовывая влажные узоры на шее и зализывая бордово-сиреневые отметины, заставляя Стайлса толкаться бёдрами вперёд.  
  
      — Г-Гарри, — пробормотал он и так сильно прижался к его губам, что стукнулся с ним зубами. — Ты нужен мне, — едва шептал он. — Ты нужен мне весь. Я сойду с ума, если не получу тебя, — признался он, вздыхая тяжело и глубоко.  
  
      Гарри забыл, как дышать. Ему пришлось напомнить себе, что это была не очередная фантазия, а реальность, и Луи действительно неистово желал его. И сейчас полуобнажённый парень сидел на бёдрах и тёрся о него пахом, поэтому Стайлс, не теряя ни секунды, потянулся к нему, вцепился в волосы на затылке и вновь впился в губы.  
  
      Луи отвечал ему и продолжал тереться через одежду. Но затем провёл руками по груди вниз, задержавшись на талии, и дальше, к поясу шорт, целуя потную кожу на животе.  
  
      От переизбытка чувств Гарри сжимал и разжимал пальцы на ногах, едва ли не трясся под Томлинсоном, умоляя зайти дальше.  
  
      Он сжал простыни в кулак, когда Луи руками пролез под нижнее бельё. Томлинсон медленно целовал внутреннюю сторону бёдра и был при этом настолько нежен, что Гарри не до конца верил в происходящее, в то время как сонграйтер нарочито медленно избавлял его от одежды и покрывал поцелуями открывающиеся участки кожи.  
  
      Одной рукой Гарри сжал постельное бельё, другой — схватил Луи за волосы, направляя в нужную сторону. И он не знал, откуда взялась такая сильная дрожь во всём теле, когда Луи полностью раздел его и прикасался везде, где только мог, спускаясь вниз с поцелуями.  
  
      — Ты в порядке, любимый? — спокойно спросил тот и погладил Гарри, чтобы немного успокоить его.  
  
      Но в ответ он получил лишь невнятный стон. Стайлс просто кивнул и откинулся назад, зная, что если будет следить за каждым движением Луи, то кончит раньше, чем ему хотелось бы. Так что он вновь запутался пальцами в его волосах, чувствуя, как охлаждал разгорячённую обнажённую кожу прохладный воздух.  
  
      Старший просто смотрел на него, внимательно исследуя тело от груди и ниже.  
  
      — Ты такое красивый, Хазза, — пробормотал он, обнимая Гарри и ладонями проводя по рельефному торсу.  
  
      Лицо Стайлса горело от такого внимательного взгляда и того, как легко и невесомо Луи прикасался к нему, словно мог в любой момент сломать. Но в следующий момент Томлинсон склонился над ним и вновь поцеловал.  
  
      Он делал это нарочито медленно, мягко прикасаясь к любимому человеку. Гарри положил руки ему на талию, а потом стал тут же раздевать. Луи не возражал, даже помогал, легко покусывая нижнюю губу кудрявого.  
  
      Их дыхания были тяжёлыми и сбивчивыми, и, на секунду отстранившись, Луи прижался лбом к его груди, пытаясь отдышаться.  
  
      Сначала это немного обеспокоило Гарри, ему показалось, что Томлинсон не хотел всего этого, что решил, будто это неправильно и они должны остановиться. Но тут Луи внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза.  
  
      — У тебя есть смазка и презервативы? — спросил он.  
  
      Гарри сглотнул и кивнул.  
  
      — В верхнем ящике прикроватной тумбочки, — едва прошептал он.  
  
      Луи откатился назад и стал рыться в столике. Найдя всё нужное, он вновь прильнул к Гарри, оперевшись на руки по обе стороны от его головы.  
  
      — Всё хорошо? — спросил он, пропустив между пальцами влажные кудри. — Прости, я не спросил у тебя… Ты же хочешь? Просто…  
  
      Смотря на Луи снизу вверх, Гарри видел в его глазах испуг и неуверенность. Так что просто подался вперёд, пока не почувствовал нежность от прикосновения к губам голубоглазого.  
  
      — Надеюсь, так я ответил на твой вопрос, — сказал он и почувствовал в ответ улыбку своими губами.  
  
      Стайлс погладил Томлинсона по волосам и далее, по напряжённой спине к ягодицам, прижавшись губами к горячей коже на шее и получив в ответ протяжный стон.  
  
      Луи дотянулся до смазки, лежавшей рядом, открыл крышечку, но вместо того, чтобы выдавить немного средства себе на ладонь, вытащил одеяло из-под Гарри и укрыл их обоих.  
  
      Стайлсу было жарко, он сильно вспотел, и поступок парня удивил его, потому что стало только хуже. Но Луи так очаровательно и хитро улыбался, что он готов был простить ему абсолютно всё.  
  
      Сонграйтер прервал поцелуй и нанёс на пальцы приличное количество смазки, равномерно распределил её и ввёл один из них в чуть напряжённое колечко мышц.  
  
      Гарри пытался расслабиться и насладиться прикосновениями Луи, но не мог, а потому крепко хватался за его плечи. Царапая кожу щетиной, он мучил младшего парня поцелуями, засасывая потную и липкую кожу на груди, животе и наконец бёдрах.  
  
      Пальцами одной руки он пытался коснуться простаты, а другой сжимал кожу чуть выше колена. Облизав губы, голубоглазый прижался ко внутренней стороне бедра и заставил Гарри дрожать и извиваться под ним. И в это время он ввёл второй палец, из-за чего Стайлс схватил его за волосы и тихо хныкнул.  
  
      — Ты в порядке? — пробормотал Луи.  
  
      Младший глубоко и часто дышал, одной рукой оттягивая каштановые пряди, а другой сжимая простыни в кулак. И он уже собрался ответить на вопрос, как Томлинсон двинул пальцами вправо.  
  
      — Блять, — пробормотал он, крепче сжав пряди на макушке Луи, и прогнулся в спине, умоляя повторить. — Да, да, вот здесь ещё раз.  
  
      И Луи ещё раз надавил на нужную точку, заставив Гарри широко раскрыть рот и низко простонать. Тот находился на грани, готовый вот-вот потерять сознание от нахлынувших на него чувств. Луи был с ним, подготавливал его и оставлял на коже мягкие поцелуи. Именно он заставлял его извиваться, стонать и дрожать от мимолётных прикосновений.  
  
      — Лу… Луи, — пробормотал он, когда старший полностью убрал руку и вновь ввёл два пальца.  
  
      Томлинсон взглянул на него и обеспокоенно спросил:  
  
      — Ты дрожишь. Всё хорошо?  
  
      — Поцелуй меня, — попросил его Гарри, потому что ему ничего не нужно было, кроме как знать, что Луи с ним и всё это реальность.  
  
      Сонграйтер на мгновение замер, несколько влажных прядей волос упали ему на лоб и попали прямо в глаза, и он наклонился, чтобы уже в следующее мгновение прильнуть к опухшим от поцелуев губам младшего парня. И тот отвечал ему, царапая спину и оттягивая волосы на затылке.  
  
      Луи целовал его, попутно добавляя третий палец, и теперь уже Гарри хотел прикасаться и ласкать. Он хотел чувствовать каждый дюйм тела Луи, поэтому провёл ладонями по спине и рукам, сжал пальцы на бёдрах, наслаждаясь его крепостью и силой, несмотря на довольно хрупкое телосложение.  
  
      И, когда он сомкнул пальцы вокруг члена Луи, шатен прыснул и упал, согнув локти и прикоснувшись лбом к влажной груди.  
  
      — Дерьмо, — выдохнул Томлинсон ему в шею, на секунду перестав двигать пальцами. Стайлс подушечкой большого пальца медленно поглаживал головку. — Блять, Гарри…  
  
      — Точно, предлагаю приступить к делу, — рассмеялся он, нехотя разжимая пальцы и протягивая руку к презервативу. — Мы можем продолжить или заняться чем-то более интересным, — сказал он и бросил в Луи конвертик.  
  
      Томлинсон поднял голову и, вскинув бровями, внимательно посмотрел на него.  
  
      — Только если ты хорошенько меня попросишь.  
  
      Гарри не знал, как они смогли настолько быстро зайти так далеко, но пути назад уже не было, и только Луи мог продолжать шутить в этот момент.  
  
      — Луи, любимый, — начал Стайлс, прикоснувшись к щетинистой щеке и погладив по ней большим пальцем. — Не мог бы ты надеть этот чёртов презерватив и заняться со мной сексом? — спокойно спросил он.  
  
      — Ох, Гарри, — улыбнулся Томлинсон, потянулся вперёд и поцеловал кудрявого в губы. — Только ради тебя.  
  
      Гарри медленно закрыл глаза и тихо пробормотал: «Наконец-то», едва заметив, как старший раскатывал презерватив по всей длине. Голубые глаза потемнели и широко распахнулись, а сам Луи дышал тяжело и сбивчиво.  
  
      — Уверен, что готов? — выдохнул он, убрал руки от члена и облокотился на них, упёршись по обе стороны от головы Гарри. — Я могу ещё растянуть тебя, чтобы тебе не было больно или…  
  
      — Луи…  
  
      — Да, точно, — кивнул он, увидев, что Стайлс под ним был более чем готов.  
  
      Гарри обнял Луи за талию, когда тот удобнее устроился между его ног, и впился ногтями в спину, почувствовав, как парень стал медленно входить в него.  
  
      — Всё хорошо? — остановившись, быстро спросил Луи.  
  
      — От-тлично, — сказал Стайлс, кусая губы и закрывая глаза.  
  
      — Нет, Гарри, если тебе больно, то говори, — покачал головой Томлинсон, погладив его сжатые кулаки, и нежно поцеловал в кончик носа, в щёку и лоб, желая, чтобы он расслабился.  
  
      — Всё нормально, — успокоил он его. — Просто двигайся медленнее.  
  
      Гарри видел, как сонграйтер внимательно наблюдал за ним, пытаясь понять, правильно ли он всё делал.  
  
      — Говори, когда мне следует остановиться, — попросил его Луи. — Просто скажи, если вдруг не захочешь или тебе станет неудобно, больно или что-то подобное.  
  
      — Луи, — прошептал Стайлс и, протянув руку, убрал со лба старшего несколько влажных прядей. Он открыл рот и собрался уже что-что сказать, но Томлинсон перебил его.  
  
      — Просто пообещай мне, — начал он. — Я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя хорошо, и я постараюсь сделать всё возможное, чтобы тебе понравилось. И я не смогу сделать этого, если вместо того, чтобы дарить удовольствие, причиняю вред.  
  
      Стайлс забыл, как дышать. Ещё никто из его партнёров не заботился о его состоянии и не думал, чтобы в первую очередь приятно было ему. И Луи сделал ещё кое-что — подложил ему под поясницу подушку.  
  
      — Обещаю, — краснея, сказал Гарри.  
  
      И Луи поверил ему, улыбнулся и вновь поцеловал. Не отрываясь от мягких губ, он вновь вошёл, всё ещё ожидая указаний, когда Стайлсу станет некомфортно и он попросит его остановиться.  
  
      Привыкнув к Луи, Гарри отстранился, хотя член парня был больше, чем три пальца, и каждое движение жалило, словно укус скорпиона. Но сонграйтер целовал его, пытаясь расслабить, и толкался медленно и размеренно, стараясь причинить как можно меньше дискомфорта.  
  
      — Любимый, всё хорошо, просто расслабься, — вновь попросил его Луи и полностью вошёл в него, но Гарри был напряжён.  
  
      Его так поражала ситуация, что успокоиться было невозможно. Он чувствовал Томлинсона везде. Пальцы того расчёсывали влажные и спутанные кудри, их ноги переплелись между собой, а тела прижимались друг к другу, дыхание смешивалось, а под одеялом становилось ещё жарче. Этого всего было слишком много.  
  
      Но после Луи наклонился к нему и поцеловал, желая успокоить, и почти сразу же Стайлс растаял. Губы Томлинсона были нежными, а его пальцы расслабляюще массировали кожу головы.  
  
      И спустя какое-то время Луи вновь начал двигаться. Он то входил во всю длину, то мягко выходил, заставляя Гарри задыхаться.  
  
      — Всё хорошо? — спросил сонграйтер, пропуская между пальцами влажные кудри.  
  
      — Даже лучше, — прошептал тот, закрыв глаза и попытавшись вернуть контроль над дыханием.  
  
      Луи кивнул, оперевшись на руки, которые разместил по обе стороны от головы младшего парня, и полностью вышел. Гарри выгибался в пояснице, прося о большем, и наконец Томлинсон с жадностью толкнул бёдрами, заставив его застонать, прикусив нижнюю губу.  
  
      Руки Луи тряслись от того, как сильно с порыве чувств бил его пятками Стайлс, крепко сжимал пальцы на его бёдрах и ощутимо царапал спину.  
  
      И кудрявый вновь сжал простынь в кулак, пытаясь хоть немного вернуть над собой контроль.  
  
      — Глубже, — прокряхтел Стайлс, оставляя следы от ногтей на коже у лопаток.  
  
      Пару раз глубоко вздохнув и выдохнув, Томлинсон опустил голову и углубил поцелуй, двигаясь при этом резко и часто. С каждым толчком он шумно хныкал ему в рот, делая поцелуи всё более неряшливыми.  
  
      Луи не мог перестать издавать эти звуки, ускоряя темп, и откинулся назад, войдя во всю длину. Волосы спадали на лицо, прикрывая глаза.  
  
      С каждым толчком Гарри чувствовал парня всё глубже и глубже, он дрожал над ним, и капельки пота собрались на кончике подбородка.  
  
      — Боже, Гарри, — выдохнул он. — Я так давно мечтал об этом.  
  
      — Скажи… — сбивчиво начал Стайлс. — Как давно? — зажмурившись, спросил он, и Луи оставил на его шее мокрый поцелуй.  
  
      — С тех пор, как впервые встретил тебя, — прошептал Томлинсон, осторожно укусив кудрявого за мочку уха. — Когда ты открыл дверь и… — он сбивчиво вздохнул. — Ты потрясающий. Боже, как ты хорош.  
  
      — Луи, чёрт, — пробормотал он, и сонграйтер стал двигаться ещё быстрее, тяжело дыша ему в шею.  
  
      Гарри закрыл глаза, позволяя Томлинсону засасывать влажную от пота кожу под линией челюсти.  
  
      — Боже, — выдохнул он, сильнее впивая ногти в исцарапанную спину. — Я почти всё.  
  
      — Кончай, — прошептал Луи, обхватывая член Стайлса и поглаживая его вверх и вниз.  
  
      Гарри скулил под ним, прогибался в спине и бился затылком о подушку.  
  
      -Л-лу… — вскрикнул он, когда Томлинсон провёл большим пальцем по всей длине и задержался на головке. — Чёрт! — всхлипнул он, оставив синяки и царапины на его бёдрах, ягодицах и вообще едва ли не по всему телу.  
  
      Горячее дыхание Луи лишь обжигало потную кожу кудрявого, а влажное одеяло прилипало к их телам. Томлинсону пришлось закрыть глаза, потому что ему казалось, будто вся комната крутилась перед его глазами.  
  
      — Гарри, пожалуйста, — задыхался он. — Пожалуйста, кончай… Сделай это для меня, — просил он, ускоряя толчки, и его рука чаще задвигалась по члену.  
  
      Стайлс извивался под ним, позволяя углубить поцелуй. Луи то гладил его по щекам, то легко похлопывал по ним, и в тот момент, когда сонграйтер трясущейся рукой смахнул влажные пряди с его лба, Гарри кончил в сжатую в кулак ладонь.  
  
      Луи стал двигаться медленнее и, кончив следом, гортанно простонал.  
  
      Гарри тут же поцеловал его, мягко провёл пальцами по влажным волосам и спине, вдоль поясницы, пока тот не расслабился. И только спустя несколько секунд Луи наконец смог поцеловать его в кончик носа, а после — устало упасть ему на грудь, мешая свободно дышать.  
  
      — Чёрт возьми, — выдохнул Томлинсон, когда вышел из Гарри и вновь лёг на него, прислушавшись к стуку его сердца.  
  
      Стайлс поджал губы и стал нежно поглаживать оставленные собою отметины.  
  
      — Что ты имел в виду, — шёпотом начал он, заставив старшего обратить на себя внимание, — когда сказал, что я понравился тебе с самого начала? — спросил он, кусая щёку изнутри.  
  
      Луи коротко взглянул на него, а после откатился к краю кровать и встал. Он выбросил использованный презерватив в мусорную корзину, и Стайлс не до конца понимал, что тот делал.  
  
      Гарри, нахмурив брови, внимательно смотрел на него. Он, увидев, что Луи поднял с пола одежду, нахмурился и проглотил болезненный ком в горле.  
  
      — Что ты делаешь? — сиплым голосом спросил он.  
  
      Но Луи промолчал. Он просто стоял к нему спиной и натягивал шорты.  
  
      Стайлс хотел кричать, развернуть Луи к себе и понять, что с ним происходило, но передумал, как Томлинсон бросил телефон рядом с ним на кровать.  
  
      — Что ты, чёрт возьми, делаешь?  
  
      И спустя секунду он взглянул на загоревшийся экран мобильного, а после перевёл взгляд на Луи, который широко улыбался, садясь рядом на постель.  
  
      Обратив внимание на телефон, Гарри увидел уведомление из Твиттера. Томлинсон кивнул ему, намекая посмотреть, поэтому Стайлсу ничего не оставалось, кроме как провести пальцем по экрану и открыть приложение.  
  
      И тут же в верхней части экрана высветилось имя Луи.  
  
       **@Louis_Tomlinson: Навсегда в моём сердце @Harry_Styles**  
  
      Гарри поджал губы, сдерживая улыбку, и перевёл взгляд на Луи, чьё красное от смущения лицо освещалось только светом телефона. Томлинсон усмехнулся и взял в руки свой смартфон.  
  
       **@Harry_Styles: @Louis_Tomlinson, с нашей первой встречи?**  
  
      Сонграйтер усмехнулся, закончив читать.  
  
       **@Louis_Tomlinson: @Harry_Styles, с нашей первой встречи.**  
  
      Гарри даже не успел дойти до конца сообщения, а Луи уже навалился на него сверху и поцеловал, улыбнувшись прямо в губы.  
  
      — Прости за этот мини-инфаркт, — улыбнулся Луи и опустил голову ему на плечо.  
  
      — А ведь я серьёзно поверил, что ты уходишь, — нахмурился Стайлс, смотря, как Томлинсон выводил на его груди невидимые узоры.  
  
      — Я бы никогда этого не сделал.  
  
      Луи поднял голову и закрыл глаза, ожидая, когда Гарри поцелует его, поэтому Стайлс улыбнулся и накрыл его губы своими. Было действительно приятно, что Луи никогда не оставит его.  
  
      Кудрявый лежал, чувствуя тёплое дыхание на своей шее. И уснул, крепко обнимая старшего парня в ответ, до сих пор не веря, что это всё действительно произошло. Там, где его некогда касались чужие руки, кожа покрылась мурашками. Сердце приятно стучало в груди, а сам он едва ли не таял от удовольствия.  
  
      В свою очередь, Гарри тоже не собирался отпускать Луи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — https://youtu.be/VWp7tPe77Jk


	4. Chapter 4

      Гарри посмотрел на пальцы, сжимающие струны на грифе гитары, и, убедившись, что те расположены правильно, сыграл. Он так увлёкся, что не заметил, как рассвело.  
  
      Около четырёх часов утра у него появилась жгучая необходимость зайти в студию, поэтому он аккуратно сдвинул с себя Луи, который тихо похрапывал во сне, надел шорты и на цыпочках вышел из комнаты. Песня была наполовину готова, оставалось записать несколько моментов, так что спустя пару часов он закончил и, собравшись встать и вернуться обратно к Томлинсону, почувствовал, как его нежно обняли со спины.  
  
      — Доброе утро, любимый.  
  
      Услышав эти слова, Стайлс улыбнулся и позволил Луи поцеловать себя в шею. Повернувшись в его руках, он обнял сонграйтера за талию и притянул к себе.  
  
      — Я так надеялся проснуться рядом с тобой. Что-то случилось? — спросил Луи, погладив ладонями вдоль плеч к рукам.  
  
      — Всё отлично, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Прости меня, я как раз собирался вернуться, но вчера вечером не закончил работу, поэтому не хотел терять время.  
  
      Томлинсон вскинул бровями и улыбнулся, мягко сжав руку парня чуть выше локтя.  
  
      — Покажешь? — попросил он.  
  
      Гарри прикусил нижнюю губу, но кивнул. Луи всё равно знал о его чувствах, так что не было ничего плохого в том, чтобы показать ему песню.  
  
      — Конечно, можешь почитать стихи, пока я играю, — сказал он и отдал Луи блокнот.  
  
      — «Светлячок»  **[1]** , — прочёл Томлинсон в верхней части страницы и широко улыбнулся. — Для тебя же лучше, чтобы она была обо мне, потому что я всё ещё обижаюсь из-за того, что ты оставил меня утром, — начал дразниться он, взял стул и сел рядом со Стайлсом.  
  
      Гарри хотел было закатить глаза и сказать всё, что о нём думал, но промолчал и вместо этого взял гитару, удобнее расположил её на колене и зажал струны на грифе в нужном месте. Играя чётко и ровно, он чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд Луи.  
  
      У того был в руках текст, но он не хотел смотреть, потому что был полностью сосредоточен на Гарри: на том, как тот пел и играл. И с каждой секундой сонграйтер улыбался шире, а румянец на его щеках становился ярче.  
  
      И Гарри заметил не только это: от его взгляда не ускользнуло и то, как старший парень кусал губы, склонив голову набок. И к тому моменту, как он закончил петь, его собственные щёки пылали огнём.  
  
      В студии повисла тишина. Стайлс положил гитару на стойку и всё-таки поднял взгляд на Луи, который ломал пальцы, а потом внезапно обхватил его лицо ладонями.  
  
      Наслаждаясь томным поцелуем, Гарри в который раз подумал, что никогда не сможет привыкнуть к прикосновениям старшего. Ни к тонким, но мягким губам, прижимающимся к его, ни к трущемуся о него носу, ни к горячему дыханию, обжигающему лицо, ни к сильным рукам, обнимающим его.  
  
      — И вы хотите сказать, что не спите друг с другом?  
  
      Луи буквально отпрыгнул от Гарри, и они вдвоём посмотрели в сторону двери, где в проёме, нахмурив брови и скрестив руки на груди, стоял Найл.  
  
      Но взгляд Стайлса замер на человеке позади него.  
  
      — Джемма? — удивлённо и смущённо спросил он.  
  
      — Ты спишь с автором своих песен?  
  
      Гарри открыл и тут же закрыл рот, посмотрев сначала на сестру, потом на Найла, а затем на Луи, который стоял с покрасневшими щеками и ушами.  
  
      — Эм, что ты здесь делаешь? Не то чтобы я не рад тебя видеть, просто…  
  
      — Найл беспокоился о тебе, поэтому привёл меня сюда, — быстро ответила она, взглянув на полуобнажённого мужчину, стоявшего позади брата. — Так значит, ты спишь с автором своих песен? — вновь спросила она, вернувшись к своему первоначальному вопросу.  
  
      — Ну… Я имел в виду, что… Вообще это не твоё дело, — пробубнил Стайлс, почесав затылок.  
  
      — Вообще-то, — начал Найл, шагнув вперёд в студию и передав младшему журналы и газеты, которые тот видел впервые в жизни. — Вы вдвоём в трендах в Твиттере, а каждый чёртов папарацци так и ждёт, когда вы покажетесь на улице.  
  
      Гарри открыл от удивления рот и посмотрел на прошедшего мимо него Хорана. Луи встал за его спиной и бегло прочёл заголовки. Там говорилось о гей-скандале, о тайном бойфренде Гарри, о Твиттере и парне, что похитил сердце поп-звезды, и в каждой статье были копии их твитов с этот ночи, в каком-то журнале даже напечатали их фотографию, где они гуляли в парке и держались за руки. Это издательство опубликовало «эксклюзивное интервью» с поклонниками, которые встретили пару, и те заявили, что Стайлс и его спутник флиртовали и не могли отвести взгляд друг от друга. Часть материала была положительной, но больше половины — с негативным содержанием, и только меньшая часть кратко обрисовала ситуацию, не давая лишних и ложных комментариев.  
  
      Гарри попытался успокоиться и не закричать, когда встал, и каждый из присутствующих в комнате ждал его реакции. Но всё, что он мог сделать — это бросить печатную прессу в стену, отчего страницы плавно разлетелись по комнате.  
  
      Стайлс расчесал волосы пальцами и начал ходить по комнате, пытаясь понять, что всё это значило. В средствах массовой информации писали ужасные вещи, а это говорило о том, что ему придётся контролировать и следить за кризисной ситуацией. Нужно будет уделить особое внимание фанатам, и, если они воспримут происходящее положительно, то всё будет относительно хорошо. Но если нет, то это будет конец. Альбом и билеты на концерт просто не будут продаваться. Все начнут возвращать их и просить деньги обратно, и его успешная карьера вмиг закончится.  
  
      Ещё минуту назад всё было идеально. Сбылась мечта, о которой он грезил несколько недель, а теперь всё это исчезло.  
  
      — Луи, внизу тебя ждёт машина. Она отвезёт тебя домой, — спокойно сказал Найл.  
  
      Стайлс встретился взглядом с Томлинсоном, а потом посмотрел на своего менеджера.  
  
      — Ты не можешь этого сделать.  
  
      — Гарри, у нас серьёзные проблемы. Мы должны решить, что будем делать дальше.  
  
      — Ладно, но его это тоже касается, он должен остаться, — сказал Гарри, повысив голос. — Ты не можешь просто выгнать Луи: журналисты раздерут его на части.  
  
      — Гарри, на счету твоя репутация и карьера! — строго ответил Найл. — Мы должны думать только об экстренном составлении антикризисного плана и рекламной кампании твоего альбома и тура.  
  
      В этот момент Стайлс пожалел, что в руках у него не оказалось больше бумаг, чтобы можно было бросить их в лицо Хорану. Он уже собрался ругаться с ним, как почувствовал нежное прикосновение руки к спине.  
  
      — Всё нормально, Гарри, — спокойно ответил Луи и, покачав головой, нарисовал подушечкой большого пальца круг на его руке. — Не переживай, со мной всё будет хорошо. Найл прав. Делай, что он сказал.  
  
      — Я запрещаю тебе выходить на улицу, — напряжённо сказал Стайлс, не узнав собственного голоса. Он прекрасно знал, каково это, когда журналисты, папарацци и фанаты ищут тебя только с одной целью: добыть информацию и сфотографировать, даже если для этого придётся толкаться и драться друг с другом.  
  
      — Мы приставим к нему телохранителей, всё будет в порядке, Хазза.  
  
      Гарри посмотрел на Найла, стиснув зубы, и готов был ударить его, если тот скажет ещё хоть слово.  
  
      Но Луи кивнул, убрав руки, и натянуто улыбнулся.  
  
      — Не переживай.  
  
      Гарри открывал и закрывал рот, наблюдая за тем, как сонграйтер подошёл к двери и остановился напротив его сестры.  
  
      — Привет, я Луи, — сказал он, помахав ей рукой. — Гарри много о тебе рассказывал.  
  
      — Джемма, — улыбнулась она. — Думаю, благодаря ему я тоже всё о тебе знаю, — кивнула она в сторону брата.  
  
      Луи звонко рассмеялся, и, к сожалению, в сложившейся ситуации это было довольно неуместно. Он кивнул девушке, посмотрел на Найла и, опустив голову, вышел из студии.  
  
      — Чёрт, почему ты не сказал мне, что он такой сексуальный? — спросила девушка, когда Томлинсон ушёл и никак не мог их слышать.  
  
      Гарри закатил глаза, потому что это было не так важно. Вместо этого он посмотрел на Найла.  
  
      — Ты с ума сошёл? Какого чёрта ты отправляешь его домой? — спросил он.  
  
      — Гарри, мы должны поговорить без него. Можешь кричать, драться, обижаться, но он всё равно уйдёт.  
  
      — Да что с тобой такое? — воскликнул Стайлс, широко раскрыв глаза. — Ещё месяц назад ты был от него без ума, а теперь выставляешь за порог.  
  
      — Гарри, на кону твоя карьера, и я, похоже, единственный, кого она по-настоящему волнует, — отчаянно выкрикнул Хоран. — Я день и ночь занимаюсь продвижением твоего тура и альбома, договариваюсь с площадками, а ты трахаешься с автором песен и ничерта не делаешь!  
  
      — Найл, большая часть альбома уже написана. И мне жаль, что на тебе висит столько всего, но и у меня работа не из лёгких! — саркастически произнёс Стайлс.  
  
      — Месяц, Гарри! Я должен сделать всё это за месяц, когда по-хорошему это должно занимать около полугода!  
  
      — То есть ты считаешь нормальным записать целый альбом за такой же маленький срок?! — Гарри отшатнулся назад и чисто случайно заметил стоявшего в дверях Луи, понятия не имея, как давно тот вернулся к ним. Он даже не заметил, как его сестра тоже ушла. — Луи… — тихо выдохнул он, когда тот развернулся и пошёл дальше по коридору.  
  
      Было тяжело дышать от того, что Томлинсон вот так уходил от него. Стайлсу пришлось оттолкнуть Найла, вставшего на пути, и броситься за сонграйтером в гостиную.  
  
      — Луи, прости меня, — он протянул к нему руку и попытался остановить. — Не слушай его, пожалуйста, он несёт всякую ерунду.  
  
      — Всё нормально, Гарри, — спокойно сказал Луи, отказываясь встречаться взглядом с младшим парнем. — Я, пожалуй, пойду.  
  
      Стайлс погладил его по щеке.  
  
      — Тогда я провожу тебя.  
  
      Луи, прикусив нижнюю губу и кивнув, повернулся к двери и тихо попрощался с Джеммой, которая всё это время наблюдала за ними со стороны.  
  
      Гарри выдохнул и взглянул на сестру, одарившую его грустным взглядом, и поплёлся за Луи. Он догнал того у лифта, и всю дорогу до первого этажа Томлинсон отказывался на него смотреть. Его взгляд всё время был направлен в пол. И в какой-то момент Гарри подумал, что ему нечего терять и ничего страшного не случится, если он возьмёт Луи за руку, переплетёт с ним пальцы и почувствует тепло прикосновения в ответ.  
  
      Но двери лифта открылись, сонграйтер вздохнул и, убрав руку, вышел в вестибюль, где их уже ждали фанаты и папарацци. И, только увидев всю эту толпу людей снаружи, которые толкали друг друга, чтобы лучше разглядеть их, Гарри оттащил Луи дальше от камер.  
  
      — Мне плевать, что сказал Найл, но ты никуда не пойдёшь, — ответил он, крепко держа парня за руку.  
  
      Томлинсон уже было открыл рот, чтобы начать протестовать, как к ним подошли двое знакомых крупных мужчин.  
  
      — Гарри, Найл нам всё рассказал, — начал Марк, указывая на Томлинсона. — Мы проводим его домой, всё будет хорошо.  
  
      — Пол тоже с нами, так что ничего страшного с ним не случится, — вмешался Альберто, пытаясь успокоить работодателя.  
  
      Стайлс посмотрел сначала на одного, потом — на другого и покачал головой, не желая отпускать парня.  
  
      — Могу я хотя бы проводить его до машины? — тихо спросил он. — Мне нужно знать наверняка, что с ним всё будет в порядке.  
  
      На этот раз Луи уже не пытался его остановить, и даже серьёзно настроенные телохранители всё же согласились.  
  
      — Инструкции вы знаете. Спускаетесь вниз, идёте прямо и нигде не останавливайтесь, — сказал Марк, глядя сначала на одного, потом — на другого. — Как только Луи сядет в машину, я отведу тебя обратно, Хазза.  
  
      Гарри кивнул и отпустил ладонь Луи, чтобы в следующий момент приобнять его за талию, потому что по его лицу было видно, как сильно он боялся выходить на улицу. Так что Стайлс притянул его ближе к себе и поцеловал в лоб.  
  
      Телохранители встали по обе стороны от них, сопровождая до двери. Они только толкнули её вперёд, как снаружи началось настоящее безумие. Глаза слепли от вспышек камер, люди толкались и дрались, лишь бы лучше разглядеть их. Отовсюду доносились крики: кто-то желал им смерти, другие просили автографы и умоляли сфотографироваться. И всё это время Гарри прикрывал Луи, который обнял его и спрятал лицо в плече.  
  
      Марк и Альберто загораживали их руками, поэтому людям было трудно добраться до них, но всё равно Стайлс чувствовал, как кто-то потянул его за рубашку, а Томлинсона схватили так, что тот чуть не упал на толпу. Гарри безумно желал как можно скорее довести его до машины. Все эти нелюди могли тянуть, кричать и фотографировать его, сколько им угодно, но не Луи, который всего этого не заслуживал.  
  
      Как только они добрались до машины, Пол быстро открыл перед ними дверь.  
  
      — С тобой всё хорошо? — немного запыхавшись, спросил Гарри, наклоняясь к автомобилю.  
  
      Луи кивнул, и его собственное дыхание тоже было частым и тяжёлым.  
  
      — Я в порядке, — сказал он, сев в автомобиль.  
  
      Гарри хотел извиниться за всё, что сейчас происходило. Но сколько бы раз он ни сказал, что сожалеет, этого было бы недостаточно, чтобы искупить вину.  
  
      — Я позже обязательно позвоню тебе, ладно? Или, если хочешь, после разговора с Найлом я приеду к тебе, — начал он, кусая губы и ожидая, что Луи хоть что-нибудь скажет.  
  
      Но тот только кивнул, и этого было достаточно, так что Стайлс облегчённо выдохнул, сел дальше в машину и поцеловал Томлинсона в губы.  
  
      Поцелуй был совсем другим. Складывалось ощущение, что Луи целовал его в последний раз, что они больше никогда не встретятся, и у них остаётся всего несколько секунд, чтобы насладиться обществом друг друга. Луи отстранился первым, и Гарри не мог не заметить, что привычная искра жизни в глазах сонграйтера исчезла.  
  
      Он уже собирался взять его за руку и сказать, что чувствует, как кто-то дёрнул его за руку. Это был Марк, который кивал в сторону здания, намекая, что парню нужно как можно скорее вернуться домой.  
  
      — Увидимся позже, — тихо сказал Гарри, отошёл от машины и в последний момент увидел, как Луи кивнул ему.  
  
      И в тот момент, когда Марк приобнял его за талию, чтобы отвести в дом, Стайлс был уверен, что крики толпы ещё никогда не были такими громкими, а вспышки камер —  
настолько яркими. Так что он прикрыл лицо и при помощи телохранителя достаточно быстро добрался до подъезда. Но прежде, чем зайти внутрь, он обернулся и ещё раз посмотрел на Луи.  
  
      Уже в лифте он устало провёл пальцами по волосам и настроился на разговор с Найлом.  
  
      Пройдя через всю квартиру по коридору, он нашёл того на диване, беседующего с Джеммой.  
  
      — Ну, и каков твой план? И вообще, как фанаты реагируют на всё это? — спросил Гарри, желая получить ответы и покончить со всем этим.  
  
      Найл глубоко вздохнул и наконец осмелился посмотреть на него.  
  
      — Большинство из них действительно искренне поддерживают вас, — спокойно произнёс Хоран. — Но есть и те, кто яростно ненавидит Луи, желая оказаться на его месте.  
  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду под «ненавидят»? Они пишут об этом в Твиттере или ещё где-то? — быстро спросил Гарри.  
  
      — Да, — кивнул блондин. — Но на самом деле это не так плохо. Всё равно тех, кто поддерживает вас, больше. А журналисты — всего лишь стадо тупых ослов.  
  
      — Они могут высказывать всё, что обо мне думают, но пусть Луи не трогают, — сказал Стайлс, начиная нервно расхаживать по комнате. — Найл, скажи мне, как это остановить? — едва ли не простонал он.  
  
      — Никак.  
  
      — Ладно, давайте просто перекроем это дело чем-то другим? — вмешалась Джемма. — Пусть Гарри даст интервью, или мы сами напишем статью для надёжного канала. Или Луи выступит на каком-нибудь шоу.  
  
      Найл рассмеялся, но вновь спрятал лицо в ладонях и простонал.  
  
      — Пока мы ничего не предпринимаем. Пусть СМИ и фанаты обсуждают эту тему дня два, мы дадим им время, а только после этого оценим их реакцию на происходящее и начнём действовать, — тихо сказал он.  
  
      — Но что насчёт Луи? — спросил Гарри, всё ещё расхаживая по гостиной. — Я не могу сидеть и ничего не делать, когда все ненавидят его.  
  
      — Это всего лишь четверть всех фанатов, может, даже одна шестая, — ответил Найл, желая, чтобы парень перестал волноваться.  
  
      — Но он не заслужил такого обращения. Он ничего не сделал, — простонал Стайлс.  
  
      Найл глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь решить, что делать.  
  
      — Возможно, мы сможем использовать это в наших интересах, — задумался Хоран. — Твоё имя повсюду, абсолютно все только о тебе и говорят. Мы можем попробовать, например, показать вас двоих публике, возможно, во время какого-нибудь ужина. Они начнут привыкать к вам. К тому же это отличный повод вскользь упомянуть про альбом и тур.  
  
      Гарри остановился и резко развернулся всем корпусом к своему менеджеру.  
  
      — Мы не будем использовать Луи для промо.  
  
      — Да, Ни, мне тоже не кажется это хорошей идеей, — покачала головой Джемма.  
  
      — Но это действительно может сработать! — быстро проговорил Хоран, вскочив с дивана. — Мы обсудим детали с Луи, подумаем, как вывести вас двоих в город, а к концу сегодняшнего дня все будут знать, кто вы такие.  
  
      — Найл, остановись, — раздражённо произнёс Гарри. — Замолчи хотя бы на секунду, забудь о продажах, туре и альбоме. И в первую очередь подумай о Луи!  
  
      Какое-то время блондин стоял с открытым ртом, замерев на месте.  
  
      — Весь месяц ты куда-то спешил, пытаясь завершить альбом как можно скорее, и за всё это время ты всего один раз поинтересовался, как я себя чувствую, — выдохнул Стайлс.  
  
      Блондин прикусил губу, опустив взгляд в пол, и провёл рукой по волосам.  
  
      — Ты прав. Это всё моя вина. Я предложил тебе подписать контракт со звукозаписывающей компанией, и они превратили твою жизнь в дерьмо, устанавливая жёсткие временные рамки, но я не хочу, чтобы твоя карьера вот так просто разрушилась: ты заслуживаешь лучшего.  
  
      Слушая менеджера и по совместительству лучшего друга, Стайлс понял, что тот всё это время пытался исправить ошибки прошлого. Они заключили контракт с первой звукозаписывающей компанией, которая согласилась это сделать. И с тех самых пор их жизнь состояла из одного стресса, гастролей, рекламных и пиар-кампаний, и в этом не было ничего приятного.  
  
      — Я поговорю с Луи и узнаю, что он думает по этому поводу, — вздохнул Стайлс. — Мне просто очень хочется, чтобы всё это поскорее закончилось.  
  
      Найл кивнул, но не осмелился посмотреть в глаза другу.  
  
      — Мне очень жаль, Гарри… Прости меня.  
  
      Но тот ничего не сказал, просто подошёл к менеджеру и обнял его. Хоран тут же обнял его в ответ, заставив парня улыбнуться, и крепче сжал руки, когда Джемма вышла из комнаты.  
  


~*~*~

  
      Гарри опустил голову и спрятал руки в карманы. Даже солнечные очки не спасали его от ярких вспышек камер, слепящих глаза.  
  
      Перед домом Луи тоже собралась толпа. Меньше, чем перед его собственным, но всё равно большая, мешающая пройти к самому подъезду. Благодаря Марку ему удалось дойти до двери, но всё равно люди то и дело толкали в лицо камеры и фотоаппараты, а, казалось, миллион людей кричали ему в самое ухо.  
  
      Войдя внутрь, парень попросил телохранителя подождать в вестибюле, а сам направился к лифту. Он смутно помнил, как однажды Луи сказал ему, что живёт на третьем этаже. Гарри никогда не был у парня в гостях, потому что, помимо него, в квартире жили Зейн и Лиам.  
  
      Наконец оказавшись на нужном этаже, он долго думал, какая дверь ему нужна. Постучав в одну из них, Гарри стал ждать, и спустя секунду ему открыли парни. И они находились не в самом лучшем расположении духа.  
  
      — Что ты с ним сделал? — спросил Малик, бросив прищуренный взгляд на кудрявого.  
  
      — Он заперся в этой чёртовой студии и отказывается выходить. Мы уже который час слушаем это нытьё, а он редко играет что-то настолько грустное. Ты действительно облажался, приятель, — вмешался Пейн, и он говорил так быстро, что Гарри едва понимал его.  
  
      Но Стайлс промолчал, только глубоко вздохнул и вошёл в квартиру. Он огляделся в гостиной и только потом увидел коридор, который, как ему казалось, вёл к музыкальной студии.  
  
      — Луи! — крикнул он, открывая каждую дверь, которую видел перед собой. И только одна из них была заперта, где, похоже, и прятался Томлинсон.  
  
      По другую сторону было слышно, как кто-то играл **[2]**. Оттуда доносились звуки пианино и едва различимый голос Томлинсона.  
  
      Гарри посмотрел на дверную ручку, пытаясь понять, как открыть её, и, к счастью, механизм был не таким сложным: достаточно было всего лишь нажать на одну маленькую кнопочку. Лиам и Зейн, стоявшие позади, готовились остановить его, но парень уже вошёл внутрь.  
  
      Луи действительно играл. Гарри осторожно подошёл к нему, стараясь не испугать. Тот сидел с закрытыми глазами, пальцы летали по клавишам, а нога нажимала на педаль. Голос Томлинсона был ровным, возвышаясь над музыкой, льющейся из инструмента.  
  
      Гарри наблюдал за всем этим, слушал песню, и ему хотелось обнять себя и заплакать. И он думал только о том, что это он так сильно расстроил Луи и сделал ему больно. Закончив, сонграйтер глубоко вздохнул, убрал руки от фортепиано, но глаза так и не открыл.  
  
      — Что ты здесь делаешь? — тихо спросил он.  
  
      — Я же обещал, что приеду, — так же спокойно ответил Гарри и сел рядом на скамейку. — Я писал тебе, но ты не ответил.  
  
      Луи поджал губы и посмотрел на зеркальную гладь инструмента.  
  
      — Я разбил телефон о стену, — пробормотал он, поставив локти на колени и спрятав лицо в ладонях. — Я… Мне не понравилось, что они писали… Это…  
  
      Гарри обнял его, и Томлинсон тут же прижался к нему, коснувшись носом шеи. Лиам и Зейн ушли обратно в гостиную, оставив их наедине.  
  
      — Прости меня, Лу, — едва выдохнул Стайлс. — Не так всё должно было произойти, далеко не так.  
  
      — Это моя вина, — прошептал Луи, отстраняясь от парня и пряча лицо в руках. — Я отправил этот чёртов твит, взял тебя за руку, хотя знал, что тот парень фотографировал нас. Я разрушил твою карьеру.  
  
      — Нет, — вмешался Гарри, качая головой. — Ты тут ни в чём не виноват, клянусь. Найл думает, что мы можем использовать это в наших интересах.  
  
      — Как?  
  
      — Ладно, на самом деле, многое зависит от нас, — спокойно начал Стайлс. — Ни хочет, чтобы мы публично сходили в какое-нибудь место, например, на ужин. Так мы всегда будем в поле зрения и на слуху у СМИ и фанатов, и со временем они привыкнут видеть нас вместе. Плюс так они будут распространять информацию об альбоме и туре, привлекая внимание моей потенциальной аудитории, которая ещё ни разу не слышала мои песни. Ещё он предложил выпустить раньше времени одну из наших песен. Пусть она станет синглом, тогда публика увидит, что мы работаем, и посмотрит на нас с другой стороны.  
  
      Луи молча его слушал, и Гарри с каждой секундой нервничал всё сильнее, потому что боялся, что Томлинсон откажется и просто выставит его за дверь. Но вместо этого старший кивнул и сказал: «Хорошо».  
  
      — У меня только один вопрос, — начал он, почесав затылок. — Это ведь всё пиар? Просто я… Я не смогу играть и притворяться…  
  
      — Луи, нет! — едва дыша, покачал головой Гарри. — Это звучит безумно, потому что мы знакомы всего несколько недель, и всё происходит слишком быстро, но я действительно хочу быть с тобой, — мягко сказал он. — Я хочу спокойно брать тебя за руку и обнимать на улице, когда пожелаю. Я хочу жарить с тобой зефир на зубочистках над свечками, мокнуть под дождём и защищать от монстров в фильмах, — сказал он, и Луи вдруг рассмеялся. — Я очень сильно хочу быть твоим и чтобы ты был моим.  
  
      — И ты хочешь звать меня на свидания? И мечтаешь целовать, когда захочется? — дразнящим тоном поинтересовался Луи.  
  
      Услышав это, Гарри широко улыбнулся и кивнул.  
  
      До сих пор он боялся рассказать Томлинсону, что чувствует и что думает. Но теперь ему казалось, что он мог с лёгкостью поведать ему обо всём на свете, потому что парень разделял его эмоции и чувства. И казалось, что он никогда не привыкнет к тому, что человек перед ним хочет и мечтает о том же, о чём и он.  
  
      Он весь день проговорил с Джеммой, готовясь к самому худшему, а оказалось, что ничего страшного не произошло. Все эти часы, когда сестра пыталась успокоить его и запретить мерить шагами гостиную, были напрасной тратой времени. И Гарри был несказанно рад тому, что Найл пригласил её. Они уже давно не виделись, и ему нужен был кто-то из близких, чтобы остаться на плаву и трезво глядеть на мир.  
  
      — Так что нам теперь делать? Ты вроде как упомянул, что Найл собрался выпустить одну из наших песен.  
  
      — Да. Это будет «Падение». СМИ и фанаты, скорее всего, решат, что она написана о тебе, и это избавит нас от лишних заявлений. К тому же она покажет им общее настроение альбома.  
  
      Шумно выдохнув, Луи кивнул и провёл пальцами по волосам.  
  
      — Как думаешь, это закончится? — спросил он. — Если мы сделаем это, они перестанут…  
  
      Гарри понял, что тот пытался ему сказать, и покачал головой.  
  
      — Это никогда не прекратится, Лу. Люди ежедневно говорят обо мне нехорошие вещи. Нужно просто уметь игнорировать это. К тому же большая часть фанатов принимает тебя.  
  
      — Они ведь даже не знают, что мы работаем вместе, правда? — спросил Томлинсон, нахмурив брови, и Гарри покачал головой. — Тогда будет весело наблюдать за их реакцией, когда они услышат альбом.  
  
      — Они решат, что его написали девочки-подростки.  
  
      — Мы не можем на них злиться из-за этого.  
  
      Гарри рассмеялся и опустил голову вниз. Откинувшись назад, он посмотрел на Луи, а после наклонился к нему и поцеловал.  
  
      Тот поначалу колебался, и Стайлс осторожно обнял его, когда призрачное ощущение неловкости между ними испарилось.  
  
      — Между нами всё хорошо? — спросил Луи, облизав блестящие и чуть припухшие губы.  
  
      — Лучше, чем просто хорошо, — улыбнулся Гарри и, преодолев расстояние между ними, вновь коснулся его губ своими.  
  


~*~*~

  
      — Милый, ты готов? — спросил Стайлс, постучав в ванную. Луи находился там уже полчаса, хотя Гарри был уверен, что тот просто укладывал волосы.  
  
      — Через секунду выйду, — сказал Томлинсон, явно чем-то увлечённый. — Подожди меня в гостиной.  
  
      Гарри нахмурился, потому что это прозвучало так, будто у парня были серьёзные проблемы.  
  
      — Уверен, что всё в порядке? — спросил он, наклонившись к двери и прижавшись к ней ухом, готовясь в любой момент повернуть ручку.  
  
      — Да. Лучше некуда.  
  
      По шуму в ванной комнате поверить в это было трудно, но Гарри всё равно вышел из спальни.  
  
      — Привет, наша принцесса готова? — поинтересовалась у брата Джемма.  
  
      Гарри закатил глаза, но не смог сдержать улыбки, тронувшей его губы.  
  
      — Да, с минуты на минуту… И вообще, Луи не принцесса!  
  
      — Хазза, он возится со своими волосами дольше, чем мне требуется полностью собраться, — сказала Джемма, улыбнувшись брату. — Но, хочу сказать, он действительно очень сексуальный, так что можно только представить, как он будет выглядеть в парадной одежде, — напела она и кивнула от одной только мысли об этом.  
  
      — Эй, он мой, а не твой, — сказал Гарри, вытаскивая Джемму из её фантазий.  
  
      — Ты тоже отлично выглядишь, — быстро сказала она, осмотрев брата с ног до головы. — Точнее, ты всегда хорошо смотришься, но раньше я не придавала этому особого внимания, — улыбнулась она.  
  
      Гарри улыбнулся сестре и посмотрел на себя в зеркало, чтобы убедиться, что он действительно хорошо выглядит. Разгладив складки на рубашке, он услышал, как кто-то вошёл в комнату.  
  
      Гарри обернулся и, увидев Луи, стал буквально пожирать его взглядом. А после расхохотался.  
  
      — Не смейся надо мной, — простонал Томлинсон. — Я потратил на эту ерунду полчаса, — сказал он, снимая галстук, что был неопрятно повязан вокруг шеи.  
  
      Гарри поджал губы, стараясь изо всех сил подавить эмоции, но это было невозможно, особенно когда Луи выглядел, как расстроенный щенок.  
  
      — Давай я помогу тебе, — предложила Джемма и, встав с дивана, подошла к нему.  
  
      Луи вздохнул, но всё равно отдал девушке галстук и немного вытянул в шею.  
  
      — Ты занимаешься? — спросила она и сжала пальцами бицепсы Луи, скользнув ладонями к плечам.  
  
      — Джемма! — прошипел Гарри, но сестра только пожала плечами, заставив старшего покрыться густым румянцем.  
  
      — Я бегаю, — тихо признался он. — И иногда играю с парнями в футбол, это всё.  
  
      Джемма разговаривала, завязывая сонграйтеру галстук, ухмыляясь злящемуся на неё брату.  
  
      — Готово, красавчик, — сказала она, похлопав Луи по груди, и всё-таки отошла от него, пока Гарри её не убил.  
  
      Но Стайлс смотрел лишь на то, как Томлинсон прикоснулся к галстуку, убедившись, что тот в порядке, и поднял голову, улыбнувшись ему. Гарри едва дышал, глядя на Луи, который в атласном чёрном костюме и с зачёсанными назад волосами выглядел потрясающе.  
  
      Это сильно отличалось от его привычных шорт, маек или простых футболок, которые Луи носил каждый день. Конечно, он во всём выглядел потрясающе, но сейчас Гарри был действительно поражён. И он не до конца верил, что именно такого Луи вёл сегодня вечером на ужин.  
  
      — Хорошо, хватит глазеть друг на друга, идите уже, — крикнула Джемма с дивана. — Я хочу остаться наедине с мороженым и сериалами, так что уходите, пожалуйста, — умоляла она.  
  
      Гарри слушал сестру и чувствовал, как краснели щёки, но, взглянув на Луи, увидел, как тот тоже старался скрыть подступившее смущение. Стайлс рассмеялся, почесал затылок и, улыбнувшись парню, кивнул в сторону двери. Выйдя в коридор и взявшись за руки, они вдруг услышали от Джеммы громкое «Только не смейте заниматься сексом в туалете, а то они разорвут вас в клочья!»  
  
      Ночь шла именно так, как они предполагали, и у входа в ресторан их ждали трое папарацци.  
  
      Гарри уверенно держал руку на спине немного усталого Луи, тем самым позволяя мужчинам с камерами подойти к ним достаточно близко. Томлинсон был вежлив и кротко улыбался им, но держался рядом со Стайлсом, вместе с ним направляясь прямо к главному входу.  
  
      На все вопросы и замечания журналистов они молчали. Но те всё равно слишком много спрашивали у Луи, особенно когда Гарри взял его за руку и крепко сжал её. Тогда он решил, что с них достаточно, и попросил папарацци оставить их сегодня ночью.  
  
      Мужчины ушли, и Гарри открыл для Луи двери, приглашая его внутрь, прежде чем кто-либо ещё успел узнать их.  
  
      И, естественно, Томлинсон начал осматриваться вокруг, думая о том, насколько всё здесь дорого и вычурно и что Стайлс мог себе всё это позволить.  
  
      Официант на входе показал им их столик, расположенный в тускло освещённой части заведения.  
  
      И вечер для Гарри стал таким же чудесным, как и предыдущие. Даже в дорогом ресторане они не могли сдержать себя, громко разговаривали и стучали по столу, смеясь над очередной шуткой.  
  
      Большую часть ночи Стайлс ловил себя на том, что неотрывно смотрел на губы Луи, иногда в глаза, а под столом старался задеть его ногу своей, чтобы потом соприкоснуться щиколотками.  
  
      Он слушал сонграйтера и чувствовал необычную лёгкость, словно стал самим воздухом, парил над землёй, а его сердце неудержимо стучало в груди. Так было, когда они с Луи смотрели вместе фильмы на диване, гуляли или ели в ресторанах, где был строгий дресс-код. И, когда Томлинсон спросил, о чём он думал, младший парень застенчиво улыбнулся и опустил взгляд на кожаный блокнот **[3]**. Вдохновение буквально переполняло его, и, в отличие от прошлых случаев, на этот раз он действительно хотел поделиться написанным и узнать реакцию Луи.  
  
      Гарри видел улыбку Луи и его пунцовые щёки и сам широко и искренне улыбнулся. Во время ужина они написали ещё одну песню, и это было поистине лучшим свиданием.  
  
      Для Стайлса это не было похоже на работу, скорее, напоминало разговор по душам, и ему действительно хотелось делиться сокровенным. Он даже сам не до конца осознавал, что говорил, но Луи полностью понимал его.  
  
      Поужинав и достаточно выпив вина, Гарри оплатил заказ, помог Томлинсону встать и, взяв его под руку, вывел на улицу. Но, проходя мимо ожидавшей их машины, он махнул водителю и, не обращая внимание на смутившегося сонграйтера, пошёл дальше по тротуару, заканчивая столь удивительный вечер не менее приятной прогулкой.  
  
      Луи мог смеяться над ним сколько угодно, но Гарри знал, что тот любил ходить пешком так же сильно, как и он. Когда за окном лето, на улице тепло, и неважно, спокойно или многолюдно, действительно приятно замедлить шаг и, никуда не спеша, просто пройтись.  
  
      Они шли, держась за руки, и весь путь до дома только и делали, что хохотали. Гарри винил в этом алкоголь, хотя Луи тоже знал, как поднять ему настроение.  
  
      Было и ещё кое-что, в чём можно было осудить алкоголь. Как только они вошли в подъезд, Стайлс тут же притянул к себе смеющегося парня и, мечтая сделать это весь вечер, прильнул к его губам. Он поглаживал руками всё тело парня, заставляя того стонать ему в рот.  
  
      И Гарри был не единственным, кто хотел этого. Пальцами одной руки Луи путался в волнистых волосах, другой поглаживал, посылая россыпь мурашек по всему телу.  
  
      Как только двери лифта открылись, Томлинсон, не теряя ни секунды, толкнул его на этаж, и Стайлс ударился спиной о стену, шумно выдохнув. Он расслабил галстук и расстегнул несколько верхних пуговиц рубашки Луи, в то время как они, спотыкаясь, пытались попасть в квартиру.  
  
      И он соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не мечтал повторить всё это с прошлой ночи. Он чувствовал, как плавилась кожа Луи под кончиками его пальцев, ощущал горячее дыхание на своей шее и ласковые прикосновения к телу, смешанные с болезненными царапинами от ногтей.  
  
      Только от одной мысли о продолжении Гарри сходил с ума. Брюки стали малы, давили на возбуждённый член. Так что, когда дверь открылась, он без раздумий подхватил сонграйтера и понёс к дивану.  
  
      Старший был более чем готов к жаркому продолжению, позволяя Стайлсу делать с ним, что только захочется, даже толкнуть к креслу, как вдруг они услышали крик.  
  
      — Дерьмо, не на мне же! Вы как животные, — резко дёрнувшись, воскликнула Джемма.  
  
      Луи, краснея до кончиков ушей, моментально отскочил от Гарри.  
  
      — Делайте, что хотите, я спать, — простонала девушка, потянулась и пошла дальше по коридору. — Только пообещайте не шуметь.  
  
      Они тяжело дышали, избавляясь от оставшейся одежды, и окунулись в объятия друг друга, соединяя губы во встречном поцелуй.  
  
      — Сомневаюсь, что сдержу это обещание, — пробормотал Стайлс ему прямо в губы, заставив Луи рассмеяться, и потянул его в спальню.  
  


~*~*~

  
      — Гарри? — выдохнул Луи. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, сердце колотилось, а тело блестело от пота.  
  
      Стайлс хмыкнул, пытаясь услышать его, но устало закрыл глаза, достигнув максимума.  
  
      — Хазза? — позвал его Томлинсон, на этот раз повернувшись на бок и поставив подбородок Гарри на плечо.  
  
      — Что? — спросил тот, повернув голову и откинув влажные кудри с лица, чтобы лучше видеть Луи.  
  
      Тот смотрел на него не дольше секунды, пару раз глубоко вздохнул, выдохнул и потёрся носом о тёплую шею парня, накручивая на палец волнистые пряди.  
  
      — Мы знаем друг друга около трёх недель, — шёпотом начал он, мешая Гарри заснуть и заставляя его слушать. — Но я… И раньше я никогда и ни с кем так себя не чувствовал.  
  
      Стайлс сглотнул, вспомнив, что они писали за ужином. Бумажная переписка, где они достаточно открыто говорили друг другу, что чувствовали. Но на самом деле этот момент был более правдивым и интимным.  
  
      — Чёрт, я, наверное, сумасшедший… — пробормотал Луи, проведя рукой по лицу. — Я просто… Я люблю тебя, Гарри, слышишь? Прошло всего три недели, а я уже говорю это, ахах!  
  
      Гарри сел и, видя, как Томлинсон спрятал лицо в ладонях, положил руки ему на плечи и помассировал их.  
  
      — Лу…  
  
      — Подожди, ничего не говори, — перебил его тот, покачав головой.  
  
      — Но если я не хочу молчать? — спросил Гарри, и Томлинсон резко поднял на него взгляд. — Просто я думал, что песня, которую мы написали за ужином, и есть наша исповедь, но нет, — слегка рассмеялся он, успокаивающе рисуя на коже Луи круги. — И я… Я тоже люблю тебя. С самой первой нашей встречи.  
  
      Даже несмотря на то, что Гарри дразнил Луи, его улыбка была яркой и искренней, и парень потянулся вперёд и поцеловал Стайлса.  
  
      Младший не мог не радоваться, отвечая на порыв нежности, когда они вместе легли на кровать. Он обожал такие моменты. Поцелуи всю ночь напролёт, сумасшедшие и искренние признания — и всё это Луи.  
  
      — Так значит, я могу смело называть тебя своим парнем? — отстранившись, спросил Томлинсон и облизал влажные губы, широко улыбнувшись.  
  
      — Думаю, да, — пожал плечами Гарри, пытаясь сохранить серьёзное лицо, но Луи быстро коснулся его губ своими.  
  
      — Ты такой дурачок, но я всё равно люблю тебя, — выдохнул Луи. — И, чёрт, кто бы знал, как приятно говорить такое.  
  
      Они занялись сексом второй раз, и теперь уже Гарри был сверху. Он дрожал всем телом, дышал часто и сбивчиво, а пот стекал по вискам, когда на каждый толчок он снова и снова выдыхал: «Я люблю тебя».  
  


~*~*~

  
      Гарри громко зевнул, потянул руки над головой и поплёлся по коридору.  
  
      Его телефон позвонил в шесть утра, и это была, естественно, его звукозаписывающая компания. Только там могли набраться наглости и набрать его в такое время. Его директор хотел встретиться, и это никак нельзя было обсудить по телефону. Им нужно было знать, каковы у Стайлса дальнейшие действия и как вообще он собирался исправлять ситуацию, но, как только Гарри объяснил им их с Найлом план, они одобрили его и отправили домой.  
  
      И вот уже второй раз Стайлс не проснулся в одной постели с Луи. Было уже около девяти утра, когда он вернулся домой, и к этому времени, как он и предполагал, Томлинсон и Джемма сидели на диване и, тихо разговаривая, пили чай.  
  
      — Доброе утро, — неуверенно поздоровался Гарри и, сняв туфли, вошёл в гостиную, опустился на колени Луи и коснулся носом его шеи.  
  
      — Где ты был? Я набирал тебе, но ты не отвечал, — ответил Томлинсон, поцеловал его в лоб и пропустил кудри между пальцами.  
  
      — Прости, я забыл телефон в ванной, — пробормотал Гарри. — Директор звукозаписывающей компании требовал срочно встретиться и обсудить некоторые детали.  
  
      — И что было? — спросила Джемма и сделала глоток чая.  
  
      — Мы обсудили материалы для прессы, альбом и тур, — пожал он плечами.  
  
      — И когда начнутся концерты? — спросила девушка, нахмурив брови. — Думаю, я смогу взять отпуск на эти несколько месяцев.  
  
      Гарри задумался, потому что он так устал, что практически ничего не понимал.  
  
      — Где-то через три недели, точно не уверен. Они хотят добавить ещё парочку выступлений перед туром, потому что, похоже, люди начинают успокаиваться и интересоваться моим творчеством.  
  
      — Тогда сколько у тебя ещё времени? — спросила она, пытаясь понять столь запутанную схему.  
  
      — Если они всё-таки добавят ещё концерты, то полмесяца, — выдохнул Гарри. — Это через неделю после выхода альбома, но я буду занят репетициями. Нужно будет позвонить Эду.  
  
      Джемма простонала, ненавидя директора брата больше, чем он сам.  
  
      — И как долго тебя не будет?  
  
      — Где-то четыре месяца, — сказал Стайлс и скривился, потому что терпеть не мог шум самолётов, еду в аэропорту и воздушные ямы.  
  
      — Четыре месяца?  
  
      Гарри и не заметил, что всё это время Луи сидел рядом, пока не обернулся к нему и не увидел, с каким шокированным лицом тот смотрел на него. Стайлс кивнул, и Томлинсон, покачав головой, мягко отстранился.  
  
      Джемма без лишних слов поняла, что им двоим нужно поговорить, поэтому встала с дивана и ушла в другую комнату.  
  
      — Когда ты собирался мне сказать? — едва прошептал Луи. — И вообще хотел ли?  
  
      — Конечно, хотел…  
  
      Томлинсон, вздохнув, открыл рот, словно хотел что-то сказать, но не мог.  
  
      — Я просто ждал.  
  
      — Чего? — по тону голоса старшего парня было понятно, что он нервничал. — Ты ждал, когда сможешь сказать, что любишь меня, чтобы потом на четыре месяца бросить?  
  
      — Луи, ты знал, что у меня будет тур. Это не было ни для кого сюрпризом, — тихо заговорил Стайлс, желая, чтобы сонграйтер успокоился.  
  
      — Но я думал, что это будет похоже на серию концертов в течение нескольких недель в Англии и пары дней в Ирландии, когда я могу спокойно ездить с тобой! — повысил голос Томлинсон и раздражённо вскочил с дивана.  
  
      Гарри поджал губы, видя, в какой ярости находился Луи. Он никогда его таким не видел, ни разу за всё время знакомства, а потому не знал, как с этим справиться.  
  
      — Лу, просто дыши. И у нас всё будет хорошо, ты мне веришь?  
  
      — Гарри, ты, чёрт возьми, уезжаешь на четыре месяца! — крикнул Луи, заставив Стайлса вздрогнуть. Кудрявый обхватил его лицо ладонями и сделал несколько глубоких входов, чтобы вместе успокоиться. — Как давно мы вместе? Официально с этой ночи? А теперь из-за этого дерьма…  
  
      — Милый, — начал Гарри, обняв парня. — Просто постарайся расслабиться и немного успокоиться. Мы решим эту проблему.  
  
      — Что тут решать? Ты уезжаешь, вот и всё, — сказал Томлинсон, покачав головой.  
  
      Гарри вздохнул и потянул Луи с собой к дивану.  
  
      — О чём ты думаешь? — спросил он. — Чего ты так боишься?  
  
      Луи, прикусив нижнюю губу, покачал головой и, отвернувшись от Гарри, спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
  
      — Всё началось слишком быстро, — громко начал он. — И я переживаю, что всё так же скоро закончится… Ты уедешь, я останусь здесь, а что потом?  
  
      Гарри смотрел на Луи, который отказывался поднимать голову, и на секунду ему показалось, что это конец.  
  
      — У меня такое чувство, что я не могу контролировать ситуацию, и, когда ты уйдёшь, всё рухнет, — пробормотал Томлинсон.  
  
      Гарри тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь решить, как поступать, и мягко погладил парня по спине. Ему бы самому хотелось замедлить ход времени и как следует всем насладиться.  
  
      — Поехали со мной, — неожиданно сказал он, заставив Луи поднять покрасневшее лицо и посмотреть на него. — Поехали со мной в тур. Ты будешь рядом со мной на сцене петь песни, и тогда мы точно не расстанемся.  
  
      Какое-то время Томлинсон просто смотрел на него, не произнося ни слова.  
  
      Гарри не понимал: Луи думал над его словами или был настолько взволнован, что не мог говорить. Однако сама по себе идея была неплохой, ему нужно будет только купить ещё один билет. Фанаты, ненавидевшие Луи, умерили свой пыл, хотя полностью не исчезли, но таких было мало, и в целом публика и СМИ положительно относились к нему. И они окончательно влюбятся в сонграйтера, если узнают, что больше половины альбома написал он. И было ещё кое-что хорошее в этом плане. Гарри будет с Луи. Каждый день. Вместе.  
  
      — Ну что? — спросил он, подняв брови. — Я понимаю, придётся на время оставить жизнь в этом городе, но если ты боишься, что мы расстанемся, тогда давай попробуем. И, если ты вдруг передумаешь и решишь вернуться домой, я пойму и не обижусь…  
  
      Луи опустил взгляд в пол, провёл рукой по волосам, и теперь Стайлс заметил, что парень был действительно озадачен.  
  
      Спустя минуту молчания Гарри начал переживать, и тогда Томлинсон наконец посмотрел на него, кивнул и робко улыбнулся. Ему пришлось повторить тихое «Хорошо» несколько раз. И тогда Гарри не смог сдержать себя: он крепко обнял Луи и осыпал его лицо крошечными поцелуями.  
  
      Но за тот день случилось ещё кое-что хорошее. К концу ночи они записали ещё две **[4]**  песни **[5]**  и наконец-то завершили долгожданный альбом. Они позвали Джемму, Найла, Лиама и Зейна в бар выпить и отпраздновать это событие, и счастливее, чем в этот момент, они ещё никогда не были.  
  


~*~*~

  
       ** _Месяц спустя_**  
  
      — Мэдисон-сквер-гарден!!! — закричал в свой микрофон Гарри, перевернув гитару на спину и заставив толпу шуметь вместе с ним. — Как вы? Я вам ещё не наскучил? — рассмеялся он, но арена только взорвалась криками и свистом.  
  
      — Вот это другое дело, — ответил Гарри и направил микрофон в сторону толпы, чтобы её было слышно через усилители. — Надеюсь, вы готовы ко встрече с нашим специальным гостем? — добавил он, но последняя фраза утонула в сумасшедших возгласах.  
  
      — Я же говорил, что нравлюсь им больше, чем ты.  
  
      Гарри обернулся как раз в тот момент, когда на сцене появился Луи, поправляющий наушник. При виде него арена взбудоражилась. Кто-то кричал, смеялся, визжал, некоторые даже плакали.  
  
      — Леди и джентльмены! Единственный и неповторимый Луи Томлинсон! — широко улыбнулся Гарри, и сонграйтер весело помахал толпе.  
  
      Во время первого концерта Луи так нервничал, что почти не выходил на сцену. Но теперь всё изменилось, и ни одно выступление не проходило без этого любимчика публики. А им двоим нравилась реакция толпы на их песни, на то, как они смеялись над какой-то шуткой или как препирались на сцене, только развлекая публику.  
  
      — Ладно, Хазза, что мы сыграем первым? — спросил Луи, подойдя к стойке с инструментами.  
  
      Виолончель, скрипка, гитара, барабаны и рояль — всё это было только для него.  
  
      — Знаешь, я читал в Твиттере, что люди хотят слышать твою игру на гитаре чаще. Они пытаются понять, кто в этом деле лучше: ты или я, — сказал Стайлс, поигрывая бровями.  
  
      — Серьёзно? — рассмеялся сонграйтер, подхватил гитару и повесил её через плечо. — Что же, давай проверим. Вперёд, поп-звезда, ты первый! — улыбнулся он, повернувшись лицом к публике, заставив её взбодриться.  
  
      Гарри подмигнул ему, получив в ответ полный заботы взгляд, и, подойдя к усилителям, попытался включить их одним нажатием ноги на педаль. Он мягко провёл пальцами по струнам гитары и начал играть в полную силу.  
  
      — Это нечестно! Нельзя использовать усилитель, ты читер! — Луи широко раскрыл глаза, наблюдая за тем, как его бойфренд создавал потрясающие ритмы.  
  
      — Ты же знаешь, Лу, я играю грязно. И готов на всё, лишь бы выиграть, — с широкой улыбкой произнёс Стайлс, готовясь к следующей партии. У него уже давно были спрятаны в рукаве несколько козырей.  
  
      — Ох, милый, уж мне ли об этом не знать, — сказал Томлинсон, хитро улыбнувшись, и, посмотрев в небольшую камеру, которая транслировала происходящее на сцене на большой экран, подмигнул, заставив толпу сойти с ума.  
  
      Гарри потерял способность дышать, услышав такую бурную реакцию на свою игру, и в результате ошибся.  
  
      — Луи! — в шутливой форме покосился он на старшего парня.  
  
      — Что? — невинным тоном спросил он. — Ты сам испортил себе всю красоту. Очень жаль, потому что теперь моя очередь, — и спустя секунду сонграйтер нажал на педаль усилителя, который, в отличие от Стайлса, действительно включился.  
  
      — Ты же сказал, что он не подключён! — возмутился Гарри.  
  
      — Серьёзно? — невинно спросил Луи, словно не помнил об этом договоре, но только заставил публику залиться смехом.  
  
      Гарри уже собрался было возразить, но потом услышал, как играл Луи. Тот закрыл глаза, извлекая из инструмента задорные звуки, после чего снял гитару, подмигнул Стайлсу и взял теперь скрипку.  
  
      Луи кивал в ритм музыки, а Гарри не мог сдержать улыбки, смотря на своего возлюбленного и слушая совершенно новое исполнение «Светлячка».  
  
      И через какое-то время Стайлс тоже присоединился к нему, и теперь он руководил ритмом песни, а Томлинсон с удовольствием подстраивался под него. Старший играл плавно, мягко водя смычком по струнам, и покачивался, топая ногой.  
  
      Арена стихла и полностью сосредоточила своё внимание на сцене. Луи медленно и растянуто играл на скрипке, Гарри пел, зная, что Томлинсон вот-вот вступит следом, и всё вместе это выходило гладко, мягко и красиво. Стайлс посмотрел на любимого: чёлка спала ему на лоб, сцена за ним светилась, а глаза блестели и сверкали, излучая свет ярче, чем у светлячка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Ed Sheeran - FireFly https://youtu.be/JigjU373SKY  
> [2] Birdy - Skinny Love https://youtu.be/59nAovgXpVk  
> [3] Jason Mraz - LOVE SOMEONE https://youtu.be/21mEkH3usQ4  
> [4] https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1jfJ1DH4q1k  
> [5]Mat Kearney - Breathe in breathe out https://youtu.be/g0KsiAzvGpE

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Sort Of — https://youtu.be/f_4utiBscIE Песня, которую Луи исполнил Гарри в первый раз, показывая, что он умеет.  
> 2\. Тату Луи  
> https://ru.pinterest.com/pin/87116574017163169/  
> https://ru.pinterest.com/pin/467178161315955533/  
> https://ru.pinterest.com/pin/438467713695403517/  
> 3\. James Bay — Hold back the river lyrics https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfZBJD8zYOo  
> 4\. The Alternate Routes — Nothing More https://youtu.be/qIuy1a9IdHk  
> 5\. James Bay — Best Fake Smile https://youtu.be/i4NpXfRCgGY  
> 6\. Ingrid Michaelson — Turn To Stone https://youtu.be/OVd3TvkWESg  
> 7\. Better Days — Goo Goo Dolls https://youtu.be/GIFhst3DwPE  
> 8\. Бридж — раздел музыкального произведения, констрастный по своему содержанию окружающим разделам и подготавливающий переход (или возвращение) к основной музыкальной теме.  
> 9\. Лад — деталь конструкции ряда струнных инструментов, представляющая собой выпуклую поперечную полоску на грифе и служащую для изменения тона звучащей струны.


End file.
